Promise
by Ayame Yuki
Summary: The Strawhats meet a Marine girl who Luffy supposedly knows. "It's me! Luffy!" "I don't know any Luffy!" "That's funny!" He laughed. He stopped when she didn't laugh with him. Can you guess what happens next? They kidnap her! OC
1. Marines Test

I'm back! This chapter is longer than all of my others that I have made, but dont get used to it... unless i type more. I don't know if they really do tests to go up a rank in the Marines. But I just did it for the heck of it. I'm changing a few things about Rikku which you will soon figure out in the upcoming chapters. (Hopefully! Unless you figured it out in the new summary.) Please, Please, Pleasse review!

**EDIT: Sorry! Forgot to add this. Yume Gaia belongs to Shiary!**

I do not own One Piece!

* * *

><p>Rikku awoke to the sound of the alarm. <em>Today is the day.<em> She thought to herself. Climbing out of bed, she looked to the top bunk and saw her blonde roommate stir in her sleep.

"Oi! Chaki wake up! It's testing day!" She shouted to her friend as she pulled out her Marine's Justice coat. "Mmmmm five more minutes mum." She mumbled in her sleep. Rikku sighed, climbing to the top bunk, she took ahold of the sheets and pulled them hard. Chaki went over the railing and fell onto hard ground.

"Ouch! What was that for Rikku?" She glared at her roommate rubbing her side that she landed on. "Today is testing day, we don't want to be late now do we?" Rikku said as she jumped down and tossed her coat to her.

Chaki put on the traditional uniform white dress shirt, blue neckerchief, dark blue pants, and the Justice coat. While Rikku put on the standard uniform for new recruits, because for her it was more comfortable. This was a white short sleeved shirt with the Marine sign on the back, with a blue neckerchief, dark blue pants and a baseball cap that says Marines on it. She put her Justice coat over it.

"What rank are you going into next again Chaki?" Rikku asked as they walked down the hallway to the testing site. "Lieutenant Commander." She simply stated looking ahead to their destination, tying her hair up in a bun. "Hey, no need to be so uptight." Rikku said as she waved to passing marines. "How about you Rikku? What's your next rank?" She asked. "Secret." She smiled towards her friend. Chaki who was still mad about the way Rikku woke her up was getting annoyed but didn't say anything.

While the two were talking they didn't notice two people running and ran into them. "HEY! Watch where you're going!" Chaki shouted a she glared at the two boys who were in chore boy shirts. The two boys visibly quivered under her gaze. "Haha, don't mind her. She's not in a good mood since I woke her up." Rikku said hoping they would calm down. "You threw me off the bunk!" Chaki shouted back. "I didn't throw you, I simply tugged on your blanket… Anyway… Sorry we weren't watching." Rikku said turning back to the two on the ground. "Tug my butt." Chaki mumbled.

"I-It's okay." The pink haired boy said. Rikku reached both hands out to help each one up. The blonde one refused and scrambled to his feet while the pink one took her hand was pulled up, and then they both ran. "I wonder what that was about." Rikku wondered.

* * *

><p>"For today's test you will be fighting a Marine who is the same rank as you. Whoever wins will be promoted. After the battle injuries will be tended to over there." The Marine man person pointed to an area where tables, chairs and beds were set up. A lady with short red hair waved to the Marines in line.<p>

Rikku raised her hand. "Rikku what are you doing?" Chaki whispered to her friend. "Question!" Rikku shouted to the man up front. "What?" he asked her, she took one step forward out of line. "I was told that Yume Gaia, a doctor was going to be treating our wounds for today." She stated with a straight voice.

"You were told right but she left early saying she had something important to do, and was excused." He said. She then stepped back into line.

The battles started, and people fought for their ranks Rikku and Chaki watched from the sidelines. "Why'd you do that?" Chaki asked, her bad mood passed. "Do what?" She asked in the same tone Chaki did when she answered Rikku's question. "Hey, no need to be so uptight." Chaki said with a smirk on her lips. Rikku smiled slightly and chuckled. "Why'd you ask about that doctor?" Chaki asked after some silence passed. Rikku sighed, "Don't tell anyone okay. I've had some bad experience with doctors in the past, and I trust very few people to take care of my wounds. And Gaia is just one of those few." She looked to see Chaki's reaction. She was staring at her in surprise.

"What's so surprising?" Rikku asked her. "You have a fear!" Chaki shouted smiling.

"Yeah. Everyone has a fear!" Rikku said laughing slightly at her friend's reaction. "How come I never knew of this? I've been your roommate for what? 2 years? You seemed to be afraid of nothing! Spiders, snakes, blood! And you seemed to be good at everything! Fighting, making friends, helping others! You never seem to get mad or sad!" Chaki was jumping up and down about her new discovery. Rikku laughed.

"Well believe me there's actually a lot of things I can't do." She said to her friend. Chaki's eyes widened and she stood staring at Rikku with her big purple eyes, ready to listen. "But I'm not telling you." Rikku said and Chaki just made the puppy dog face.

"Next Lieutenant Yamasaki Chaki vs. Lieutenant Goto Umeko for Lieutenant Commander."

"That's you." Rikku told her friend who looked over to the field standing there was another girl about her height brown hair tied into a ponytail. There she was holding a sword looking Chaki straight in the eye. "Go beat her up!" Rikku encouraged as Chaki started walking to the 'arena' .

Chaki took out a gun and got in a fighting stance. When Umeko saw this she smirked as if this was her win.

"Start!"

Umeko charged at Chaki sword in hand. Chaki dodged to the left and shot, but the bullet was blocked by the sword. As Chaki ran backwards she kept shooting but the bullet was either dodged or blocked. Umeko chased her at took a swipe from the right, cutting Chaki's left side deep.

"Give up?" Umeko asked. "Nope." Chaki said holding her side.

Umeko took the sword one more and went for a horizontal blow. But it was blocked be Chaki's gun, as she held it with both hands. They both jumped back and Chaki's emptied out her gun, and reloaded it with two bullets

Umeko started laughing as she saw this. "Do you think you can hit me with those two bullets?" She asked. Chaki never replied but aimed the gun. And shot her first bullet, which Umeko decided to block with her sword. As the bullet came in contact the sword shattered. While Umeko stared in shock Chaki took this chance and ran up to her holding the gun to her head.

"Sir! I think this match is over!" Rikku called to the man who was also slightly amazed. He nodded his head.

"Winner is Lieutenant Commander Yamasaki Chaki!"

"Congratulations!" Rikku shouted running up to her friend. "Thanks." Chaki said holding her side. Rikku looked over to Chaki's side. "Ah! Sorry I forgot that you're bleeding. It's just that the fight was so cool." Rikku chuckled as she scratched her cheek. Rikku went to her left side and helped her walk to the little infirmary.

"Our last battle for the day Captain Mikazuki Rikku vs. Captain Kaneko Michio for Commodore."

"I guess that's me." Rikku said as she pulled her cap down a little. "Wonder who I'll be facing?" When she looked over to the field someone was already standing there. "Be right back Chaki!" She waved as she ran off. "Kick their butt!" Chaki shouted after her. She heard Rikku laugh in the distance.

When Rikku got a closer look she saw that the opponent was a boy with red hair sticking out in every direction. She looked in curiosity as did the boy did. "Who are you?" She asked. "I'm Kaneko Michio!" He shouted to her. "What? But Michio sounds like a girl's name." "Michio is a boy's name! What about Rikku isn't that a boy's name?" He sneered at her then looked at her outfit. "Sir!" He called out to the man. "I think there's a mix up. This girl isn't a captain. She's a seaman first class. Also aren't I supposed to fight a man?" He said as Rikku stared at the 'sir' waiting for his answer.

The 'sir' checked his clipboard. "It says here that she is a Commodore and that she's allowed to fight any gender."

"Rikku is one of the strongest people I know and she could beat you to a pulp!" Chaki shouted from the sidelines. "Lies!" He shouted to Chaki. "What? Are you afraid to fight a girl?" Chaki shouted again. He didn't answer. "Thank you!" Rikku smile and waved to her roommate. Rikku turned back to Michio and watched as he put on brass knuckles. He looked to her. "What are you looking at?" "Nothing." She simply said and pulled out fingerless gloves. "Ha! You're going to fight with those?" He laughed at her. Why does it seem that she and Chaki always fight those who think that their superior.

"Ready? Start!"

At the sound of start Michio kept on throwing a barrage of punches. Rikku barely dodging them. She could find no opening and her speed was slow. Michio punched her in the gut when that happened he took her and threw her on the ground.

"See? She can't fight!" He shouted at her. As Rikku was getting off the ground he saw this and took another punch at her. When she saw this coming she took her Justice coat and threw it in front of her. Causing him to punch the coat, she went up and kneed him in the gut. He staggered backwards, and started to run at her with his barrage of attacks again. Her speed was faster than before, while he noticed this she did an uppercut, with such force his feet actually left the ground. Rikku also thought she heard a crack but decided to ignore it.

She saw Michio holding his jaw, and when he looked kind of frightened but also amazed. She grinned at him. "Sir!" She heard Chaki call.

"A-And the winner is Commodore Mikazuki Rikku!"

Rikku turned to Chaki in the infirmary and waved with both hands in the air smiling like an idiot. "I did it!"

* * *

><p>"That was great Rikku!" Chaki said as they walked to go get some lunch. "Really? I thought your battle was cooler. Especially how you broke the sword with one bullet. How'd you do it?" Rikku asked as they got in line and got their food.<p>

"I did it with this." She said as she pulled out a bullet and placed it on the table. "What's that?" Rikku asked as she at her rice. "It's a special bullet made out of Kairoseki." "Really?" "Yeah she nodded as she placed it back in her pocket.

"**Mikazuki Rikku please report to Marineford Tower."**

"What was that?" Chaki asked. "I don't know, but I have to go." Rikku said standing up. "You don't say." Chaki waved to her friend.

As Rikku was about to reach her destination she saw three figures standing, most likely waiting for her. As she started walking the bigger one of the three turned to her, and threw a punch in her direction. Rikku's eyes narrowed as she saw this coming and moved to the side slightly, hitting the arm, so the blow went in another direction.

"I see you've been training Rikku!" The man said as he laughed. Rikku immediately recognized the voice, because it was the voice of her teacher.

"G-Garp-sensei!" She yelled out of surprise.

"WHAT?" The two people she forgot about shouted, she looked behind Garp to see a blonde and pink haired boy. "Hey, you guys are the two I ran into earlier this morning."

"Rikku, these two are my new apprentices." Garp stated. "Really?" She turned to stare at the two. "I wish you well in your life." She said as she saluted as she started to walk away, but Garp stopped her. "You're not getting off that easily." He said as he pulled her back by the back of her collar. Her face slightly paled, and her stomach felt funny.

"You're going to help me show them what my training is like, being the older student it's your job." He stated as he started pulling her back to the training grounds.

* * *

><p>Once again, my pleas from the top of this chapter.<p>

Please, _Please, _Please, **Please, _Review!_**

Yeah, I really don't think I should be begging, but critique and reviews make everyone happy!

P.S. I also would like to know if this chapter is better than the orignal first chapter.

**EDIT: Sorry! Forgot to add this. Yume Gaia belongs to Shiary!**


	2. Set Sail

Yay! Another chapter done!

I'm just not too confident in this one...I don't think I described things enough.

**Neeky-chan:** Thanks~!

**cOOkieGirl1718: **Me too! Except I feel like I might change her personality a little quick,especially in this chapter. So much that it even confuses me... Tell me if i'm right!

**Woopa: **Thanks for the advice! It helped alot! Well... sorta. I made sure to start a new line each time someone was talking! As for the rest... Hehe... Sorry, I'll make sure to try and use them in the next chapters!

**Shiary:** Yay! I used her! Your OC is really fun! I can't wait to use her again!

I do not own One Piece!

* * *

><p>"R-Rikku-san, are you sure your o-okay?" Coby stuttered as he held the first aid kit in his hand. "Yeah, I'm fine… you can put that away you know." She said eyeing the case carefully.<p>

"B-But your wounds." He said staring at the cut and bruises.

"Coby! Just let it go… Did you not see how she held up against Garp?" Helmeppo whispered harshly to his friend.

Coby scrambled to go and put the first aid kit away after he saw Rikku glaring at what he thought was him, but was really the kit.

"Rikku, I heard you're now a commodore!" Garp stated as he walked up to the trio.

"Really? That's amazing!" Coby looked up in admiration, because he was shorter than her.

"It's kind of scary though…" Helmeppo mumbled to himself.

"T-Thanks." Rikku said.

"You should really get those cuts patched up." Garp said as she stood up from her seat. Awkward silence swept through the training ground.

"Sorry, but I have to get going now. It's getting kind of late, Chaki will be worried…maybe." She sighed. Garp stared at her, he knew she was lying, she just wanted to get out of there. And she stared back. "_Anyway_ I have to go." She said as she started walking and when she was out of sight Coby and Helmeppo breathed out a sigh from the awkwardness.

"G-Garp? What's wrong with Rikku? I mean… why isn't she happy? She passed the test to Commodore right?" He didn't think Garp was going to answer, but he did.

"Rikku doesn't know what she wants in her life. She doesn't know what she wants to do when she gets older." Garp said, which surprised the two apprentices.

"What do you mean she doesn't need to know what she wants to do? She's part of the Marines!" Helmeppo asked.

"She believed she didn't have a choice."

"But doesn't everyone have a choice?" Garp glared at Coby and Helmeppo for asking so many questions.

"Do you have time to do this? Give me 100 laps!" And they scrambled away to follow their teachers order.

* * *

><p>Rikku quietly walked into the room hoping not to wake Chaki up, and then the lights suddenly turned on. And Rikku was meeting with blue eyes. "I come in peace, please don't hurt me!" She said as she raised both hands in the air.<p>

"What are you talking about?" Chaki sleepily asked.

"N-Nothing!" Rikku said slightly embarrassed.

"What the heck happened to you?" Chaki asked as she saw Rikku's usually straight brown hair messed up. Chaki said as she started to climb to her bunk.

"Training." Rikku replied as she walked to her bed.

"Training…" Chaki simply said.

"Yeah. Why?" Rikku looked to her on the top bunk.

"You're always training. Every day! Why don't you get out sometimes?"

"Hey! I get out more than you do!"

"Not really."

…

"Shoot!"

"Well okay."

_BANG_

"Wha-What the heck was that?"

"Well you said shoot so I thought I was supposed to shoot."

"No! When I meant shoot I meant 'shoot I forgot my gloves!'"

"Oh, well you should probably go get them before someone steals them."

"Ya don't say…" Rikku said as she ran off in the direction of Garp's training ground.

* * *

><p>"I wonder how Luffy is doing."<p>

"Why are you wondering about that now?"

"Because Luffy is my friend!"

Rikku could hear two voices talking as she started to reach her destination, which was the training room she uses when she fights Garp. When she turned the corner she saw Coby and Helmeppo, both still in their chore boy uniforms, cleaning the wood floor.

"Hey." She said as awkward silence filled the air when they saw her.

"R-Rikku! What are you doing my here?"

"Hmm? I left my gloves here." She was thinking of what they were just talking about.

"H-here." Coby picked up her gloves off the floor and gave her them. But she didn't leave.

"This… Luffy, Is he a friend of yours?" Rikku asked causing the two boys to stiffen. Finally Coby answered, "Yes!"

"H-Hey, I'm only asking a question, nothing to get so worked up about." She said trying to calm down the shaking Coby.

_She doesn't know!_

Both thought to themselves.

"Luffy… I feel like I've heard that name before though." She placed her finger on her chin.

"N-No you haven't! It's getting really late and your wounds still need to heal, I think you should get some rest!" Coby said really fast as he ushered her out the door with the help of Helmeppo who was nodding his head in agreement.

"I remember! Luffy is a pirate!" She shouted, causing the two boys to pale. Rikku then turned to the two boys who were still and quiet, waiting on what she thinks.

"You know, the penalty for befriending a pirate, is death." She stared at them with an evil smile graced upon her lips, brown eyes locked onto their prey. They turned white as a ghost.

"Please! Don't tell anyone!" Coby cried.

"Don't kill us!" Helmeppo said after.

"What? You took that serious? I was just joking, I just made that up." She said laughing.

"S-So you won't kill us?"

"What are you talking about, I could never kill you. But there is a penalty for being friends with a pirate, you know."

"What is it?" Helmeppo asked.

...

"I don't know…" She stated. "But don't worry, your secrets safe with me! Just be sure not to get to close to this Luffy, he's a pirate after all."

"Luffy-san is not bad." Coby said defending his friend, and clenching his fist. She saw this action and decided not to push Coby any further.

"I'm sorry. I didn't mean to insult you or your friend." She said with a slight hint of sadness in her voice. "I better get going, my first mission is coming up in a week so I need to get training. I hope to see you guys soon." She waved while she was walking back to her room.

When she got back Chaki was already fast asleep on the top bunk. Rikku was beat and tired so when her face hit the mat, she too fell fast asleep.

* * *

><p>When she woke up she and Chaki started their daily training. Run, push-ups, gun training, sword training, and sparring. Rikku was wearing her white short sleeved Marines shirt, and long dark blue pants tucked into her dark brown boots, while Chaki was in the same attire.<p>

"Chaki, I got to go, it's about the time I go see my Sensei for training." Rikku said as she took a drink from her water bottle. Chaki smirked.

"I told you, its training, and training for you." She also took a drink. Rikku just smiled back at her friend before packing her things and going to Garp's training ground.

While Coby and Helmeppo were trying to land a hit on Garp they didn't notice someone walk in.

"Mind if I join you?" Rikku said, causing the two to jump.

"R-Rikku-san! Are you doing okay?" Coby asked being the nice person he was.

"I'm doing great!" She said as she dropped her knapsack on the ground and started putting on her gloves. Garp quickly came behind her and tried to hit her in the head. But she saw this coming and ducked, then swung her leg, which Garp easily grabbed and threw her into the nearby brick wall, smashing it to pieces. Coby and Helmeppo looked at the broken down wall.

"She's dead!" Helmeppo cried. "There's no way we can beat this guy!" Coby just stood there shaking.

Seconds passed by turning into minutes, as they stared at the broken wall.

"Ouch! Who put a wall here?" Rikku said as she lifted herself from the pile of rubble. "Hey, are you going to help me or what?" She asked looking at Coby and Helmeppo. The two were as white as a sheet as they stared in disbelief.

* * *

><p>"Rikku-san! That was amazing!" Coby said as she started to apply her bandages to herself after arguing with Garp about a doctor.<p>

"Really? You did pretty well yourself." She simply said tightening the bandages.

"Really?"

"Yeah, really. You will become a great Marine someday." She said finishing up her last wounds.

"What about me?" Helmeppo cried listening to their conversation.

"You too." She smiled to him. "What made you join the Marines Coby?" She said turning back to the blushing boy.

"I want to become an admiral!" He blurts out. Then his face turned red, like a tomato.

"H-Hey, there's nothing to be embarrassed about." She said trying to get him to calm down while Helmeppo was laughing at how Coby's face was red.

"A-are you sure?" Coby asked finally calming down.

"Yeah, I think it's great that you dream big. Also, I think you'll be able to do it, reach your goal." She smiled at him and ruffled is hair.

"R-Rikku? Will you be my friend?" He asked out of the blue bowing.

"W-What?" She asked suddenly shocked.

"I-I mean I don't have any friends here except Helmeppo." He said his face turning red again. "And-"

"I know what you're talking about, it's just that I thought we were already friends? But to answer your question, yes." She answers laughing.

"Thank you!" Coby said while bowing.

"Hahaha, I don't think friends bow to each other when saying thank you." She said laughing harder.

"S-Sorry." He said bowing again.

"S-Stop I-It! Y-Your m-making me laugh." She said between breaths.

* * *

><p>"Wow, a week sure does fly right?" Rikku asked her blonde friend standing next to her.<p>

"Yeah." Chaki said looking up in awe at the big ship that they were going to board.

"Rikku!" Coby called running to the docks, with Helmeppo.

"Yo, Coby. What's up?" She asked with one hand raised up in greeting.

"I just came to say goodbye."

She stared at him with blank eyes.

"I-Is there something wrong with that?" He asked frightened.

"Hey, Coby's just trying to be nice!" Helmeppo defended his friend.

"I know, it's just that you ran all the way here, and it looks like you haven't wasted a breath!" She said smiling.

"Then it looks like my trainings working." Garp said walking up to the four.

Rikku smiled to her teacher. "Probably." A sailor came up to the five. "Commodore, the ship is ready." Rikku nodded in response. "It looks like it's time for us to go. Ready Chaki?" Chaki nodded with a smile full of excitement.

"Good luck Rikku!" Coby called as she was walking on to the deck.

Rikku turned around to face the three. Coby waved both hands in the air while Garp raised one hand slightly. A breeze blew by making her and Chaki coat flap. "See you soon! Become stronger by the time I come back! " She smiled and waved as the boat pulled away.

When Marineford was nothing but a speck Rikku turned to her Lieutenant Commander.

"So Chaki, where are we headed first?" she grinned at her friend.

* * *

><p>Pwease Review! Give me tips!<p>

I know... I need to describe more...


	3. Meeting Strawhats

Yay! Longer chapter than usual!

Please correct if there is something wrong.

I do not own One Piece!

* * *

><p>"Ne, ne. Chaki… I'm hungry…and bored…" Rikku whined as she sunk onto her desk. Chaki who was getting irritated seeing as it was only there 3rd day at sea decided to do something about the annoying Commodore.<p>

"Oi, you there." The blonde called to the Marine standing behind her waiting to give his report to the Lieutenant Commander and Commodore. "How much farther until we reach Daiya Island?"

"Y-Yes! It seems that one of the crew spotted the Island just a few moments ago. It is estimated we will be reaching the island in thirty minutes." He saluted to the two.

At this, the brown eyes on the Commodore seemed to light up, and she instantly dashed past Chaki and the sailor to the deck. Whose eyes were wide from the speed at which she left at.

"That girl just won't sit still…" Chaki mumbled under her breath as she climbed the wood stairs to the deck, her ponytail and Marine's coat swaying with every step. She saw the 17 year old Commodore leaning over the painted wood railing and went to stand next to her. She noticed that her friend was wearing black capris, with a white t-shirt and a cap that says Marines on it over her brown hair that reached past the shoulders. "Where's your uniform?" And by uniform she meant the coat.

"Hey Chaki! Where are we? The beaches here are so sparkly!" Rikku shouted with stars in her eyes. Very much ignoring Chaki's question.

_She's such a kid._ Chaki thought to herself while sweat dropping.

"It's Daiya[1] Island. It produces a lot of money from the mining caves they have and the beautiful beaches."

"Uwaaaa…" She said in amazement. Her eyes getting brighter, so bright that Chaki thought she lost conscious for a while. Then she remembered.

"Hey, weren't you just in your uniform in the office?"

"Yeah, why?"

"You change fast!" Chaki shouted jumping back a bit. All the while the crew wondered how they ended up with such weird Lieutenant and Commodore.

* * *

><p>"Let's go!" Shouted the two girls arm in arm both had one leg in the air ready to step.<p>

"Wait a second… What am I doing?" Chaki shouted, and then turned her attention to Rikku.

"You were just about to go to the beach with me!" She said smiling.

"You know… we're supposed to be working…" Chaki said sweat dropping. "Daiya Island is a hot spot for pirates, that's why we came here." Chaki informed.

"…I thought we just came here to go to the beach. That's why I manipulated- err told you to get changed." She said in a monotone voice then smiled.

Chaki just having noticed that her hair was down, and she was wearing a light blue tank top and jean shorts and also had a cap on like Rikku. While Rikku was wearing the same thing except she had one of those floating tube things around her.

"When did I-?" Then she looked to the culprit again. "Rikku!"

She laughed nervously. "Ehehehe…Well…I'll be at the beach if you need me!" She turned to run, but Chaki caught her by the collar of her shirt.

"But I don't wanna work!" Rikku whined as Chaki pulled her onto the ship. "I wanna play at the beach!"

"Work is work! Talk normally, your bad grammar is giving me headache." And to prove her point she rubbed her forehead.

Everything was silent.

Chaki turned to the girl who was behind her.

"SHE'S GONE!" Chaki cried.

"L-Lieutenant! I-Is something wrong?" A nearby marine asked.

Chaki turned to him, the dark aura rolling off her as her eyes were on fire. "FIND HER!" She yelled.

Rikku chuckled a little at the sound of Chaki's voice coming from the ship. "And she says I don't get out much." She shifted the knapsack on her shoulder, and then pulled out a map from her pocket.

_Tourists Must See!_

Was on the cover of her map.

_Daiya Island is famous for its diamond beaches!_ _The sun is always blazing on this summer island, while the ocean waters are nice and cold! This s a must see!_

"Ok! To the beach!" She pointed forward, but realized she was going the opposite direction.

When the view of the sandy beaches came into her sight her eyes were sparkling. She took off her shoes and, touched the sand, it was soft and squishy under her feet. She ran towards the ocean… and tripped. She looked up to see a little girl with red hair into pigtails and a little older than the girl, boy with dark brown hair that was sticking out in all direction. And underneath her was a sandcastle. She looked back to the little girl who started sniffling which soon broke into a sob.

"Hey! What do you think you're doing?" The boy shouted at her fists clenched.

"S-Sorry! I didn't mean to break your sand castle!" Rikku told the boy who was trying to get the girl to calm down.

"H-Hey don't cry…" Rikku tried to help, she moved closer to the girl.

"WAHAAAAAA!" The girl started to bawl harder.

"Get out of here!" The boy shouted at her with a shooing motion. Rikku froze in her spot on top of the sand castle.

"W-WAHAA!"

"…" The girl sniffled a little.

"WAHAA!" And watched as the older lady started crying.

"W-What's wrong?" She asked Rikku, who stopped crying but kept on a sad face.

"I lost my coupons for free ice cream…" Rikku quietly said as she stared at the sand. Then looked back at the two children.

"W-We can help you look for i-it." The little girl said.

"B-But after I broke your castle you shouldn't have to."

"I-It's okay. We can always make a new one. R-right Tamo-nii." She looked up to the boy, who just nodded silently watching, watching Rikku like a hawk.

"Thank you." Rikku wiped her tears away, and stood up. "Can I ask your name?" She bent down so she was head to head with the girl, who nodded.

"I'm Sumiko, and this is my brother Tamotsu." She introduced her brother and herself with a smile. Now that she thought about it, they may have looked different but the eyes were the same. They both had dark brown eyes.

"I'm Rikku." She said and returned a smile.

"Do you think you know where you lost it?" Sumiko asked.

"It must've fallen out of my pocket when I accidently crashed into your castle." Rikku explained.

"How about we check around here first then." Sumiko said. Rikku nodded and started checking around her. "Tamo-nii you should help too." Sumiko told her brother when she saw he wasn't helping. He just turned his head in the opposite direction and started digging in the ground. After a few minutes of digging.

"I found it!" Sumiko shouted waving the coupon in the air.

But Rikku was nowhere to be seen.

"Let me see." Tamotsu said and held out his hand. His sister placed the coupon in his hand and he studied it carefully. Then took the coupon and placed it in his pocket.

"Come on Sumiko." He took her wrist and started to pull her to the direction of town.

"B-But what about R-Rikku-san?" She asked with a worried voice.

"Forget about that O-bāchan[2]."

"FOUND YOU!"

"Oh Chaki… you didn't change back into your uniform…nice!" Rikku gave a thumbs up.

"Aho[3]! That's not the point! You have to get back to the ship!" Chaki said as she watched Rikku like a hawk for any means of escape.

"What? But I'm eating right now!" Rikku replied.

Right now Rikku was sitting at a bar in a restaurant eating noodles.

"I don't care if you're eating or not!" Chaki then reached down and grabbed one of Rikku's legs. This immediately caught Rikku's attention. She grabbed a hold of the bar table and held on while Chaki was trying to pull her off.

"It time for work!"

"No I don't wanna work!"

"Then why'd you join the Marines?"

Chaki stopped pulling waiting for her answer.

"I don't know."

"YOU DONT KNOW! REALLY IS THAT THE BEST ANSWER YOU CAN COME UP WITH!"

_CRASH  
><em>  
>"Sorry Chaki, I'll come, just please don't take out you guns!" Rikku bowed in apology.<p>

"That wasn't me..." Chaki quietly said. They looked each other in the eye, nodded to each other and ran out the door.

"HEY! YOU DIDN'T PAY FOR YOUR FOOD!" The restaurant manager shouted at them.

"Sorry, put on my tab will ya?" Rikku shouted back.

"Ok..." he sighed.

"Rikku you know, you don't have a tab..." Chaki told her as they ran.

"I know!" Rikku smiled and sped up faster.

"RIKKU!" Chaki also went faster.

* * *

><p>When the two arrived at the scene of the crime they saw a child and two pirate crews.<p>

When Chaki was about to jump into action, Rikku pulled her down into a nearby bush.

"What are you doing?"

"It's called observing." Rikku's voice became serious.

_Sheesh talk about personality switch._

But Chaki knows Rikku well enough that when the times get tough she becomes determined. Chaki and watched from the bushes of what was about to unfold.

"Chaki, have you contacted the crew?"

"Already have." She replied holding up a den den mushi.

The two crews were talking so far. One of them gave off a bad aura, while the other didn't look like a pirate crew at all. But Rikku could tell, by the way they talked to their comrades, and how they are one group. While she was watching, the child there turned around and Rikku could see her face clearly. The red hair and dark brown eyes that pull you in.

"Sumiko!" She whispered.

"Who?" Chaki turned to Rikku.

"Where's Tamotsu?" She started looking around for him.

"Like I said, who?" Chaki asked again.

"They're kids I met at the beach." Rikku said hurriedly. Chaki just nodded and went back to watching.

Just then one of the pirate groups pulled a kid out he had dark brown hair, sticking out all over, dark brown eyes, and he looked beat, bad.

"Tamo-nii!" Sumiko cried, Rikku was about to step out, but Chaki stopped her.

"Best not to get involved yet. Let the two crew's take each other out."

A boy stepped out from the pirate crew on the opposite side and put his hand on the little girls head. Rikku studied him, he was wearing a red vest, trousers, and a strawhat…_strawhat?_ She tilted her head slightly.

The boy and two of his crew members stepped up. Rikku and Chaki could tell a showdown was about to begin. Rikku was impressed at how strong the Strawhat's crew was. Then out of the corner of her eye she saw that part of the weird crew split into three, one group got behind Strawhats. They were aiming for Sumiko, Rikku was about to jump but noticed a raven haired lady pick up her arms and crossed them. Hands grew from the ambush group.

"A devil fruit." Chaki informed.

Rikku just nodded already knowing. Then Rikku suddenly remembered the second ambush group. Just as that was running through her mind, she saw them attacking.

"Sumiko!" She shouted as she jumped out of the bushes punched two out of five attackers. Sumiko ran to Rikku, cheeks wet with tears, and more coming. As the three attackers were going for Rikku, three gunshots went off.

"Baka[4]! I thought I told you to observe! You could've died!" Chaki came out of the bushes with guns in her hands.

Rikku just smiled at her friend.

"But I won't." Chaki just sighed at her.

Strawhat, green hair, and blonde hair finished the last of the crew and the rest of Strawhat went to them.

"Sumiko." A boy's voice said. Sumiko turned and saw her brother who had bruises, and cuts all over.

"Tamo-nii!" Sumiko let go of Rikku and ran to her brother.

Rikku looked to the pirate crew that started walking away, except for one. It was Strawhat. He stood there watching them.

* * *

><p>"Luffy! What are you doing? Let's go!" Nami pulled on his shirt.<p>

"Why? I thought we were going to eat!" He turned to her and whined.

"We can't! We have to get off this island." She whispered harshly to him.

"Why?" He asked tilting his head.

"Luffy, don't you see? There are Marines on this island." Usopp stepped in trying to help Nami.

"Where?" He tilted his head again.

"Right there! It says on her hat!" Nami shouted getting angry.

"But that doesn't mean she's a part of the Marines." Luffy frowned. And in response Nami and Usopp started dragging him away with the rest of the crew.

"Wait." Rikku said, her voice piercing their conversation. "You guys are pirates, right?" They turned their heads. Luffy was about to speak, but Usopp clapped his hand on his mouth and Nami started to speak.

"W-What? Us? Pirates? Ahahaha. No way." She waved her hand in dismissal.

"Don't lie to me." Rikku said in a serious tone.

And just to prove Nami's point before, a group of Marine soldiers came behind Rikku and Chaki. At the sight of this Nami, Usopp and Chopper started backing away slowly, Zoro had his hands ready to grab his swords, Robin stood there with a slight smile on her face, Sanji was also getting ready to fight, but you could see him slightly distracted. And Luffy stood there with no expression, just staring. The Marine's responses were to line up and point their guns at the Strawhats.

Rikku lifted her hand in the air.

Signaling to shoot.

Or.

To stop.

* * *

><p>[1] Daiya stands for diamond, so it's diamond island.<p>

[2] Grandma

[3] Aho means idiot, just not in a polite way...i think. (i'm not sure if I spelt it right either.)

[4] Baka means idiot, in a friendlier way...i think.

Correct me if i'm wrong!

Please please please review!

I know people are reading this, and are adding this to their alert list and stuff.

Thanks for reading this far!


	4. Kidnapped!

Sorry it's been awhile! I was thinking about what's going to happen next in the story, and in the future, stuff like that. Instead of blindly writing.

**Woopa: **I went back and fixed my bad grammar! :3**  
><strong>

**hetekos: **You're right! I guess she is!**  
><strong>

**J.J psycho: **Next Chapter Up! Thanks for reading! :3**  
><strong>

**cOOkieGirl1718: **I'm glad you like it! Thanks for reading!**  
><strong>

**omfg: **OMFG I updated! lol.**  
><strong>

**Lunaria Celeste: **Hope you like!**  
><strong>

**Alexsasha: **Thanks! I thought I needed to describe more before**, **so I was kind of uneasy before. Your review just gave me more courage to write! :3**  
><strong>

I do not own One Piece!

* * *

><p>Rikku lifted her hand in the air.<p>

"Wait."

She signaled to stop.

"Those guys on the ground, capture them and take them to the ship." She ordered. And they did as they were told. They picked up the limp bodies and carried them to the ship. Chaki just stood her ground with Rikku.

"What are you doing?" Rikku looked to Chaki, and looked her straight in the eye. Chaki trembled at what she saw. Rikku was glaring at her. "It'd make everything faster if you helped pick up this mess." Rikku said before turning away. Chaki just saluted, and left still shaking.

Rikku then started walking towards the harbor.

"See, she's not a bad person." Luffy said turning to Nami. Nami was quite confused herself, but shook it off and shouted towards the commodore.

"Why?"

Rikku stopped, and only turned her head slightly so they could see the side of her face.

"A friend of mine seems to know your captain. I'm only letting you off this one chance. If I catch you guys again, you're as good as dead." She then started walking again, but was stopped once more.

"Rikku-san!" Sumiko shouted running towards said commodore, Tamotsu right behind her. "T-Thank you! For helping Tamotsu and me!" She said bowing with tears in her eyes.

"Although she didn't do much…" Tamotsu said rolling his eyes. Sumiko gave him a look, one that said to apologize. "Well, it's true! Those pirates helped us more than her!" Tamotsu pointed to Luffy, who was watching the conversation with interest. Sumiko just sighed and turned back to Rikku.

"I'm sorry for my brother's rudeness, Mikazuki-san." Sumiko said bowing once more. Rikku tilted her head a little before answering.

"It's fine. But why did you change my name to Mikazuki? I like Rikku better, no –san needed."

"Mama told me that it's impolite to call people by their first name, and I forgot." She rubbed the back of her red head.

Rikku just patted her head.

Luffy stared in disbelief, and in happiness, at what he just heard.

* * *

><p>"Rikku?" Chaki said her name in curiosity.<p>

"Don't question me. I have no answer." Rikku quietly said leaning on the rail of their ship.

Everything was silent as they sat watching the waves roll back and forth. Chaki wondered why Rikku didn't arrest those people when she knew they were pirates. Rikku was silently questioning herself.

"By the way, where are we headed next?" Rikku said finally breaking the silence.

"Most likely Impel Down, where else are we going to throw these pirates?" Chaki said while pointing her thumb at the pirates being dragged onto the ship.

They once again stood in silence.

"Commodore! Lieutenant!" A Marines man came up to them and saluted. They turned their heads to him, showing that they are paying attention.

"We are ready to set sail." Rikku nodded smiling, and then waved him off.

She turned back to the island.

Silence enveloped the two once more.

"I don't wanna go!" She said bursting into tears.

Chaki just sighed, and then smiled, glad that Rikku was back to her old self. The ship started to pull away from the docks.

"This trip was too short…" Rikku said while crouching in a corner, as depressing vibes were emitting off of her.

"Baka! This isn't a vacation!" Chaki yelled at her Commodore.

"Rikku!" Rikku's ears twitched.

"Rikku!" Her head popped up.

"Rikku!" She ran over to the side of the ship where she could see the docks.

"Rikku!" Sumiko shouted while waving her hands. Chaki came up right next to Rikku.

"She's waving, you should wave back too you know." Chaki turned her head towards the brown hair. "Are you crying?" Chaki shouted as she saw streams of water flow out from Rikku's eyes.

"Thank you! Come visit again!" Sumiko smiled. Tamotsu was right next to his sister all bandaged up.

"Thanks for the ice cream O-bāchan!" He shouted, and waved with one arm.

"Chaki! He's thanking you! You should wave back!" Rikku turned to scold her Lieutenant.

"…Why you…" Chaki vein popped as she pinched Rikku's cheeks and pulled them. But unlike a specific rubber boy. It hurt real badly for Rikku.

* * *

><p>When Daiya Island was nothing but a dot, Chaki stopped pulling on Rikku's cheeks and the two went down to the kitchen to get something to drink. Rikku sighed rubbing her cheek as she sat on a nearby barrel, while Chaki sat on a chair.<p>

"Ne, ne. Chaki… I'm hungry…and bored…" Rikku said. Chaki vein pulsed once more.

"Joking, Joking." Rikku said holding her hands up in defense.

_BANG! BANG! _

Rikku and Chaki looked up as they heard gunshots followed by screaming. Then they heard fast footsteps coming down the stairs. Chaki pulled out her gun and pointed it at the door, where a Marine came in.

"W-We're under attack!" He shouted.

Rikku and Chaki were up in no time running up the stairs and onto the deck. There, they saw that their men were being thrown around. In the middle of the circle of Marines Rikku saw a Strawhat, inwardly she cursed. She looked around and saw that there ship was off a few distance away, and wondered how he got on the ship. He took out the circle of Marines in one swipe.

Chaki started shooting bullets at him but saw that when they hit, his body stretched, the blonde's blue eyes widened in surprise. While Chaki was in a state of shock, Luffy whipped his leg hitting Chaki in the stomach flinging her backwards.

Rikku looked back at Chaki, and then at Luffy, when she made eye contact with him, his face seemed to brighten up.

"Rikku!" He shouted.

She charged, and tried to punch him a few times, but he dodged them. "R-Rikku?" He questioned her while dodging.

"Why do you know my name?" She yelled at him.

"We're friends aren't we?" He asked, as he tilted his head. His response a punch to the face, and it hurt a little.

The cycle continued again, Rikku threw punches at him and he dodged. Rikku was wondering why he knew her name, and Luffy was wondering what he should do, seeing as she wasn't really going to stop and let him talk.

Then Rikku threw a horizontal punch, Luffy ducked under it, picked her up by the waist, and threw her over his shoulder. He then ran to the side of the railing while the Marines shouted about how it was 'unfair to hold a hostage' and to 'give back our commodore'.

Rikku, a taken by surprised at this action, struggled to get free, she punched his back several times, but the surprise made questions swirl in her head, making the punches weaker.

"Let go of me!" She shouted in his ear, only to have him look over at her with a grin. He stretched his arm all the way over to his ship.

"What are you-" But her words were cut off as they were flying through the air, she shut her eyes, then her head hit something hard, and she landed on top of it. She rubbed the top of her head in pain, sat up, and looked at what she landed on… it was a person! Inwardly she screamed and jumped off of the swordsman who was starting to come to.

* * *

><p>The crew watched as their captain battled the Marines. They saw the Lieutenant and Commodore come out from below deck. The girl with her blonde hair tied in a pony shot several bullets at Luffy, only to have them repelled back. When Luffy knocked the Lieutenant unconscious, they knew it was over at Nami yelled at them to get the ship ready to leave.<p>

"_Nami!" Luffy shouted as he ran over to her._

"_What?" She asked._

"_Do you see that Marines ship over there?" He said pointing to the ship that just left the dock._

"_Yeah…Why?" She said uncertain of what her captain wanted her to do._

"_I want to go over there!" He pointed like an excited child. _

"_Are you crazy? I don't want to get involved with Marines now! Did you not here that girl? If she catches us once more, we're dead!" Nami shouted._

"_Come on Nami, it's not like a girl could defeat the Monster Trio." Usopp said, after overhearing the conversation with Chopper, and Zoro._

_Nami mumbled a few words under her breath and went to the helm and turned it right. The ship now headed for the Marines ship._

"_Alright Luffy, but you're the only one going on that ship!" Nami shouted in a stern voice. _

"_That's fine." He smiled to her as he stretched his arms and went straight for the Marines ship._

* * *

><p>When Luffy came shooting back, what they didn't notice was another person with him. When the two came flying, the unknown person ran straight into Zoro, who didn't know what or who hit him.<p>

"Aho!" Zoro shouted as he stood up getting ready to strangle Luffy. But then he saw that it wasn't Luffy who landed on him, but a girl.

She had brow hair that reached past her shoulders to at least middle of her back. Her brown eyes stared at the crew, while they stared back, except for the captain on the floor chuckling at everyone's reactions. They took in her attire of a white T-shirt, and black capris. She didn't look much like a Marine to them.

"Luffy! What do you think you're doing?" Nami took a hold of his collar and shook him.

"What am I doing? Oh well I'm-" He started to explain but was cut off by Nami shaking him again.

"You just stole there commodore!" Nami shouted in his face, oblivious to the Marine girl inching her way to the side of the boat.

_Now's my chance!_ Rikku shouted to herself in her head. She leaped over the edge of the ship, and as she saw freedom in the waters below her, two arms grabbed in midair and pulled her back onto the ship once more. But the pull back was fast, and she hit her head on the mast of the ship, because whoever pulled her back in didn't know their own strength. After the collision, everything went black.

"That was a close one Rikku." Luffy said. He walked over to the girl lying nearing the mast he accidently flung her against. He didn't notice her body went limp, and her eyes were closed.

He tilted his head sideways when he saw that she didn't respond. "Rikku? Rikku?" He started poking her in the arm.

"Usopp…Go get the rope." Nami said watching Luffy, feeling slightly bad for the Commodore.

* * *

><p>I might stop using those page break things, because to me, it's becoming a little tiring to click edit, and read through to find where I want to place it. When I could just type or add something like a page break in Word.<p>

Tell me if you like it! If there's something you don't get, ask me, and I'll see if i can fix it.

Review~!


	5. Earning Trust

Hey! I had this chapter ready right after Chapter 4... The first one doesn't really count as a Chapter. It was more like an introduction to get you kind readers more into the story. I hope it worked, did it? Thank you all! 50 reviews! Even though I kind of cheated... and kept the reviews from the old version of this...

**Loving-you-is-a-crime:** Thank you!

**Shiary: **Thanks! I didn't notice that, though I don't tend to notice a lot of my mistakes. xD

**sakura240-**

**~Kura:** Thank you! I updated just as you wanted!

**~Berry: **Rikku, is a character I made up, my OC. I don't want to spoil the fun! So I'm just going to say this. If I wasn't planning on having Ace in the story, I would have taken his name off the character thing. -wink wink-

**:** Haha, yeah... Sorry about that. Originally, it was going to be this chapter, and the one before it together. But I wanted to try and make it like a cliff-hanger. I'm not sure if that was a good cliff-hanger though.

**Sarin-sama:** Thank you! And, I'm probably going to do what you said!

**Alexsasha:** Maybe...maybe not... we may never know...Joking! You'll figure out soon enough...

**J.J psycho:** I don't know same thing as I said to **Alexsasha**, soon enough... soon enough.

I don't plan on spoiling! XD Oh, and before I forget, there will be an important message below when your done reading.

I do not own One Piece!

* * *

><p>"Damn, Chaki… my head hurts like-" Rikku stopped mid-sentence noticing something wasn't right. "Chaki?" She shouted slightly. "Chaki!" She finally noticed that this wasn't her bed, or the infirmary room on the ship. In fact, it wasn't an infirmary room at all, it was a storage room, she was lying down on some sheets set down, with a pillow, and blanket. She also noticed that she was tied up…<p>

Then everything came back to her, from when she waved goodbye to the island to getting kidnapped by-

"Pirates…" The words came out in a hiss. She tried to wriggle free of the rope that bound her arms to her body, but whoever tied it, tied it tight. She could feel the rope burning into her skin each time she rotated. She stopped for a while before a light bulb appeared over her head. Rikku grabbed the knife she stuck in her pocket before she left the Marines ship with Chaki, and cut through the rope.

She then remembered something else. She ran out onto deck and when she made it she looked around. It was daylight out, but the problem was… there were no land, no ship, no Daiya Island, and no Marines ship. All she saw was the sea, the large, blue, salty waves, rolling back and forth towards the ship.

Her heart sunk, she fell to her knees thinking what lies ahead of her…in the future. Would they kill her? She wasn't afraid of death… she lied, she was terrified. Would they cast her off into the sea? She could handle herself, beat up a few Sea Kings, and eat them. She had many what ifs in her head, but she managed to organize her thoughts.

_He knew my name… So that means he knows me in some way. Maybe it's a friendly relationship we have! So maybe if I asked kindly, he would drop me off at the next port!_

_**No! We're not going to become friendly with some random kid who kidnaps us! He's also a pirate! And if he kidnaps people, he must be evil!**_

_But he did save, Sumiko and Tamotsu, and Coby seems to know him…so he's got to be nice right?_

… _**He rammed you into a mast.**_

_THAT'S RIGHT! I HAVEN'T FORGOTEN ABOUT THAT YET!_

…_Where did you come from anyway?_

She sighed, this was stupid… She was arguing with herself, she felt like a total idiot.

"I'm an IDIOT!" She shouted to nobody in particular, while smashing her head into the mast.

"Y-You shouldn't do that!" A small voice said.

Rikku stopped and looked around, a little trickle of blood came down her forehead. She saw a small reindeer trying to hide behind the middle tangerine tree on the ship. _Wait, a tangerine tree? _When Rikku really thought about it she hasn't paid attention to the ship at all. The ship looked like caravel, with a sheep figure head. But with a pirate mark… she shook her head, _now's not the time_… _Was it that reindeer who just spoke?_

She took another look at the little reindeer with a big reddish, pinkish hat, with maroon shorts, which was hiding the wrong way.

"Kawaii…" She whispered with a faint tint of red on her cheeks. "No! That's not the point!" She shook her head, and then stared at him a little longer, as he stared back. "A reindeer can't talk. What am I saying! Hehehehe." She rubbed the back of her head, and laughed in an unusual way. "Then I wonder what it was that I heard… I must be hearing things now. Hehehe." She then slammed her head against the mast once more, but with more power than usual, that it cracked a little.

"H-Hey! I said you shouldn't do that!" The reindeer came out of his hiding spot. He was running to stop Rikku from slamming her head again, but she wasn't planning to. She was too shocked that a reindeer had just spoken to her!

_Wait! This could be a trap! Hurry and dodge!_

~Rewind! - A few minutes earlier, when Rikku wasn't awake

"So…Luffy…mind telling us why you decided to kidnap a commodore?" Nami asked quietly while sipping coffee that Sanji had made for her that morning. "Seeing as you haven't said about a word about her since yesterday."

"Her name is Rikku! She's my friend, strong, and likes meat!" He announced while grinning.

Nami slapped her hands down on the table. "That's not what I meant! What are we going to do with her! We can't possibly keep her on the ship!"

"Nami's right, Luffy, she's dangerous. We should probably throw her out, maybe into the sea." Usopp said while eating his breakfast.

"I will not allow that!" Sanji said butting in to the conversation.

Soon everyone was arguing about what to do with the unconscious Marine, but the only people apart of this conversation were Usopp, Nami, Sanji, and Luffy. Zoro was asleep, Robin was reading, and Chopper was just watching.

"I know her, and she's a good person!" Luffy shouted at them trying to defend Rikku.

"And how do you know her, Luffy?" Nami asked.

"She's my friend!"

"She didn't look much like a friend when she tried to beat you up on her ship!"

They started yelling in each other's faces, so loud, that Zoro woke up and tried to resolve the issue. But then he got in a fight with Sanji, making the commotion worse.

"_I'm an IDIOT!" _Chopper's ears twitched, he heard something.

"Everyone!" He shouted to the group, but no one was listening. So he decided to go check it out himself. When he got outside he saw the girl banging her head on the mast.

~Present Time

Rikku jumped out of the way, and the reindeer fell face flat onto the wood deck. He looked up at Rikku with tears in his eyes. Rikku felt a load of guilt fall onto her.

"What was that for?" Chopper shouted "I was only trying to help!"

"Chopper!" His friends shouted as they came outside, after hearing Chopper's shout.

"Hey! What did you do?" Nami said stomping over to Rikku who was on the ground a feet away from where Chopper fell.

"I-I didn't do anything I-" But Rikku was cut off short when she felt the sharp tip of swords against her neck. She looked up to see none other than Roronoa Zoro. The orange haired navigator was stomping away towards Chopper to help treat him.

She watched as the little reindeer got up, she fidgeted as she waited for one of the swords to go through her neck, or for someone to tell her of her fate.

"I-I'm fine!" Chopper said to his friends hiccupping in the sentences, but acting strong. "S-She needs m-medical a-attention though." He said pointing one of his hooves at Rikku.

"Rikku! What happened?" Luffy said staring at her, she could tell he was staring at her wound on the forehead. She didn't answer.

"I'll do it." Nami stated getting up from her kneeling position.

"No. I'll do it; I'm the doctor of this ship." Chopper said as he started walking towards her. What he didn't notice though was that she went stiff after the word doctor. Zoro saw this, and pulled his swords away. As Chopper came walking closer, she crawled backwards. When Chopper saw that she was trying to get away from him, he tilted his head a little.

"W-What's wrong?" He asked, afraid it was some sort of sickness he's never seen before.

"S-Stay B-Back!" Rikku's voice left her, her eyes were wide because of fear, and her body was shaking. Everyone was curious as to what was happening, especially Luffy.

After Chopper heard the 'stay back' he thought it was because she was scared of him, because he could talk, and was a 'monster'. He too was scared now. He took a step back from fright, and turned around and ran towards Zoro, and hid behind him.

"Nami! You can take care of her!" Chopper shouted to the Navigator, who was just as confused as everyone else. But she just nodded in understanding of how Chopper was scared. She took out a roll of bandages from Choppers blue backpack, and started her way towards Rikku.

Just as Nami was about a foot away, Rikku stumbled to a standing position and took a right, running awkwardly away. Nami and everyone chased her, except for Zoro and Chopper who were just watching from a distance. Robin was also standing with them. There wasn't a lot of places to go on the ship and soon enough, Rikku ran into a dead end, the head of the ship were Merry was. Rikku turned to face the people.

"Don't come any closer! If you take one more step, I'll jump!"

"Fine! Then jump! We weren't planning on keeping you around anyway!" Nami shouted.

Rikku was slightly shocked, she knew that they might have her jump ship or something, but this girl was just cold.

"W-Wait." Chopper's voice peeped up from behind Zoro. He didn't want to see someone jump ship, especially if Luffy was telling the truth about her being a 'friend'. He came out from behind Zoro, and started towards Rikku.

"We have to take care of that wound on your forehead." He said.

"I'm fine! I don't need medical assistance! I don't need a d-doctor!" Rikku choked on the last word, giving away her fear, letting everyone understand what was wrong. She slowly backed away.

Chopper got closer with each step and soon enough, he was standing right in front of her, Rikku's back hit the rail. She looked at the reindeer and was shocked, he was smiling. Not an evil excited smile, but a kind smile.

"It's okay. You can trust me. Not as a doctor, but as a friend." He said, still with a smile on his face.

"_It's okay Rikku. You can trust me. Not as a doctor, but as a friend."_

A memory came back to her; it was back a few years ago. He had said the same words as _her_.

Rikku slowly nodded her head, and bent down to Choppers height so he could apply bandages to her head. Nami came up and handed him the roll, and gave Rikku a look, Rikku couldn't catch it, but it said 'don't try anything or we'll throw you overboard'.

Everything was quiet as Chopper wrapped Rikku's head. All the Strawhat's just watched lost in their own thoughts about Rikku. Just as Chopper was going to tighten the bandage, Rikku pushed him to the ground. Everyone got into a fighting stance around Rikku, except Luffy who was wondering what just happened. Her bandages fell to the ground.

"Look out!" She shouted as a harpoon went straight into the spot Chopper was just in. No one noticed the oncoming ship from behind. Rikku jumped up from her spot on the ground next to Chopper and ran to the rear of the ship, with the other Strawhats. As she reached the rear, she jumped off the ship and onto the other pirate ship, no one else moved.

The pirates started attacking her when she landed on the ship. She didn't bother to look at their flag, as she dodged the many swords swung at her. She upper cut the one in front of her, then elbowed the one behind her in the gut. A mistake she made was how many were on the ship, and was surrounded in a circle. An attacker from above caught her off guard, she shielded herself from the strike. But it never came, she looked up and saw an arm stretched across from the front side of the ship. She looked over and saw Strawhat with a serious face on.

"No one hurts my friends!" He shouted, as his swordsman, and cook came out to fight with him.

"I won't forgive anyone who tries to hurt a lady." The blonde cook said. Rikku couldn't help but chuckle at that statement.

* * *

><p>I'm not sure if i captured their personalities right. I always seem to have troubles with that. I also, already started the next Chapter, so I'm probably going to have a hard time with their personalities in that one too.<p>

**Trouble! ****I just figured out, that my plans aren't going correctly! I was planning on having the Enies Lobby Arc start coming up, but I noticed a flaw in my plans! So I am asking you to take a poll I put up. It asks whether you want me to stick with Enies Lobby, or choose a different arc for Rikku to star in. If you choose Enies Lobby, I will probably have to end up changing the story line a bit...or a lot...depending. **

**I won't be able to go on in the story without the next Arc!  
><strong>

Review~!


	6. Making Friends

This is my first time writing from First-person in this story. I tried to do something different this time! I would like to know, if you like it better than third person, or they're both good. If you do like first-person, I'm probably going to be writing in it sometimes than.

**J.J psycho****:** Thank you! It took me a while to figure out their personalities. xD

**Kura:** Thank you! I thought Chopper was a little out of character when I typed him up, but at least he's cute! xD

**Berry:** Thank you! I'm glad you like!

**Nemo-chan:** Hahaha, I guess! Sorry, but the fight scene doesn't continue in this chapter... Thanks for reading!

**Lunaria Celeste: **Nobody really, i just needed an enemy, but i could make it a little more important if you want?

**Sarin-sama: **My original idea was to go into Enies Lobby, but as I was falling asleep I noticed a flaw in my plan. But i still might end up doing it depending on the votes! So far the top are tied.

**violentyetawesome:** Thank youuuuu!

I do not own One Piece!

* * *

><p>After the fight with the other pirates, I was 'escorted' back to the Strawhats ship by their chef. Chopper reapplied my bandages, and asked the navigator a question I couldn't hear, when she nodded he told me to go to the women's room to rest. I did as he said, because I felt he was the only one I could trust on this ship. The captain said he wanted to come with, to see if I was okay. But the reindeer said I shouldn't be bothered.<p>

"I'll show you to the room." The navigator offered, she took me to the storage room. There was a hatch I never saw, and when she opened it, there were stairs leading to the women's room.

"Thanks." I murmured. She stopped, in her tracks backwards and nodded her head, with a little smile. I walked over to the couch, and passed out.

I woke up to the smell of food. I sat up in the bed, and held my head in my hands. It was painful, but the pain stopped, and I saw that the doctor had brought food in the room on a tray. My stomach growled loudly, causing a faint tint of red to show up on my cheeks.

"Eat this. It will make you feel better." He said while placing the tray down in front of me.

I nodded slowly not debating whether he poisoned it or not, and scarfed the food down in several bites. I placed the fork down on the plate with a clanking sound.

"Thank you." I said to him.

He nodded his head. "I'm Tony Tony Chopper, and I'm the doctor of this ship." Chopper announced proudly.

I nodded once more. "I'm Mikazuki Rikku."

"Mikazuki, how do you know Luffy?" Chopper asked out of the blue while he was taking the tray away, and to the counter nearby.

"I don't know him. How can you talk?" I asked as I was given a cup of water, and a pill.

"This will make the pain in your head go away. I ate a devil fruit, the Hito Hito no Mi."

I popped the pill into my mouth, and then quickly drank the water, having the pill easily swallowed.

"Thank you, for saving me yesterday." He said as he took the glass away.

"I only did what was right… I have another question. What does your crew plan to do with me?" I looked at him in the eyes with a serious face.

"That's for Luffy to decide. But I'm sure he'll let you stay." He said with a smile as he walked out the door, with the tray in his hand.

I lay back down onto the couch.

Will he really let me stay? Then again, I did save his crew member. Any normal person would have done the same thing. Right?

I couldn't think right now, I needed to get some air. But I was kidnapped, so that makes me a prisoner. It doesn't feel like I'm in a threatening situation right now. I got up from the couch, and made my way to the stairs that led up to the storage room. I took a long look at the hatch above me, wondering if they locked it. I gave a little push, and what do you know. It's unlocked.

I stepped out into the storage room, and opened the door leading to the deck, the sun blinding me with its rays. I decided to take a look around; no one said I couldn't anyways. First I walked up to the tangerine trees, which was what I first noticed about the ship. When I got there, I saw their navigator, and she was tending to the tangerines.

I was about to leave, but she spotted me and called out.

"Rikku?" She asked making sure it was me.

"Y-Yeah." I answered unsure of how to answer to someone who just a day ago didn't care if I died or not.

She got up from her work and walked over to me. "I'm Nami the navigator of this crew." She held her hand out to me, and smiled.

I carefully took a hold of it. "Mikazuki Rikku." I said not making eye contact. She just sighed.

"Look, I'm sorry that I was a little mean when we first met. But Luffy and everyone agreed to keep you on board, after you helped Chopper." She said looking at me as if asking for forgiveness.

Wait. Keep me on board? That means I won't get thrown into the sea! I rejoiced. Nami could tell by my expression that I was happy about something.

"It's ok." I said smiling back at her.

"Great! Now, for the duration of your stay, I expect 1,000 beli for each day." She clapped her hands together.

My face was expressionless, I didn't know how to react. Nami was a money loving pirate navigator. This time, it was my turn to sigh.

"Sorry, but I don't have any money on me right now." I said in a sad voice. Nami's face went blank. "Remember, Strawhat kidnapped me."

"Oh, that's ok. You can pay it off when you get money!" Her cheery mood came back. "Now come help me tend to these Mikans!" Soon enough, I was pulled into tending to the Mikans for at least around 10 minutes. Would've been an hour if I didn't sneak away, either way I wasn't good at it.

I walked to the front of the ship to take a closer look at the figure head. Was it really a sheep? Or was I just imagining things. As I got there, I saw a lady with raven hair reading a book, while leaning on the railing.

"You're Rikku. Right?" She asked.

"Yeah, and you're Nico Robin. Am I wrong?" I walked over to her, and leaned on the railing opposite of hers. I thought I saw the grip on her book tighten a little, but it could have been my imagination. I stared out to sea as I carefully picked out my next words.

"The World Nobles are hiding something, and it's in the text of the poneglyphs. The Rio Poneglyph… The void century… Even though I never knew him, Jaguar D. Saul did the right thing, protecting you." I said the last part quietly. Then I left walking away towards the kitchen.

My stomach was as loud as a siren by the time I got too the kitchen door. Even though Chopper brought me breakfast, it wasn't enough to satisfy my needs of no food for 3 days. I tried to slowly and quietly open the door, so I could steal some food. But the door started squeaking so loud I decided to give up on being a sneaky and just to ask for food.

As I stuck my head in the door, I could hear the clanking of dishes, and the sound of running water. I opened the door the rest of the way, and that's when the blonde chef saw me.

"Ah! Rikku-chan!" He shouted with hearts in his eyes.

"H-Hey…" I dared not to move, but when he started walking over to me, arms wide, my instincts kicked in, and I kicked him in the face. "S-Sorry! I just came in to get some food!" I shouted.

"Food? Ok!" He shouted and ran over to the kitchen area and started cooking…fast. I could barely see what he was throwing into the dish. I decided to go sit down and wait. When he was done, he walked over to me, with a plate, and glass in hand. He set it down gently and carefully, I almost forgot I was on a pirate ship. The food looked delicious, it was a large Barbecued Lobster, which was literally shining off of my plate.

I turned to the cook. "Thank you…" I paused, I never caught his name.

"I'm Sanji, the cook." He too stated proudly like Chopper.

I was about to start digging into my plate before I heard a call.

"Sanji! Food! I smell food!" Strawhat shouted as he came bursting in through the door.

"Luffy! This isn't for you!" Sanji yelled at his captain.

"But! Rikku gets food!" He whined.

I just blew on the lobster and started eating it as Sanji kicked Luffy out of the room.

"Thank you! It was delicious!" I said as I got up from my seat and walked out the door.

After I walked out the door, I expected to see their captain, seeing as he left not too long ago. But he was nowhere in sight. A hatch near the mast caught my eye. I walked over to it, and decided to see what was down there. I climbed down the ladder, and when I got there I could hear laughing. I turned to see Luffy, Chopper, and Usopp surrounding something, but I couldn't see what.

"What are you guys doing?" I asked making them jump. I guess they didn't notice me there.

"Oh! Rikku, we were just about to wake up Zoro. Wanna help?" Luffy asked with a smile on his face.

For some reason, I didn't mind when Nami and Robin called me just by my first name, while Sanji added a suffix. But when Strawhat say's it… it just gets on my nerves. The way he says it, it's like I was his long lost friend, or something.

"Rikku! This is Usopp." Strawhat pointed to a guy with black curly hair, and a long nose.

"That's captain Usopp to you!" He pointed to himself with pride.

"Hey! I'm captain!" Luffy said to him.

"Anyway, we were just about to tickle Zoro's nose with this feather. After that he would slap himself with cream. You can watch." Usopp said quietly.

"That's kid stuff." I stated plainly. They were shocked about my remark. "I mean, it's a good idea really, but isn't it going to be a pain to clean up a mess if things don't go as planned." I whispered. "You have to use a plan that you know will work for sure."

The three gathered around me, "What do you recommend?" Chopper asked.

"Watch this." I said as I walked over to where Zoro was sleeping. It was on a hammock on top. I noticed that there were sheets under him. I smiled, 'good'. This would make the plan easier. I took a hold of the sheets.

"Rikku, don't forget to run upstairs, because Zoro's going to get mad." Luffy whispered, the other two around him were laughing. I just nodded my head.

One… Two… Three! I pulled the sheets as hard as I could and the swordsman came tumbling out of the hammock, and onto the hard wood floor. The three boys and I ran and bursted out laughing, as we climbed the ladder to get away from the swordsman. When, we were on deck, we fell to the ground, laughing so hard, we didn't care that an evil aura was around the first mate.

"Which one of you did it?" He growled, we all stopped laughing, and the three pointed to me.

"Wha-" But before I could finish my sentence a vertical slash was towards me. I took out my dagger, and managed a horizontal block, just a few centimeters away from my face.

"Whoa…" I heard the three whispers, and then start clapping, I sweat dropped.

Zoro jumped back, and then I heard a door behind me open up.

"Oi! Marimo, what do you think you're doing hurting our guest?" Sanji's voice came from behind.

What? So now I'm a guest. Well, it is better than being a prisoner. I was called out of my thoughts by the sound of a sword, and in front of me were Zoro and Sanji fighting. Wasn't I supposed to be fighting Zoro?

"Don't worry, they do that all the time." I turned to see Nami, coming up from behind me. I just nodded in understanding.

"Hey, What time is Dinner?" I asked her.

"It should be soon." She said. "Sanji! Is dinner done yet?" She shouted to him.

"Almost, Nami-swan!" He stopped in the middle of the fight, and then ran to the kitchen to finish up dinner.

"It's Done~!" He came back out, as fast as he went in.

"Rikku? Care to join us for dinner?" Nami asked, and I just nodded my head with a smile.

All I need is to find a way back to HQ while on this ship. So far, I have to admit, this crew is pretty crazy, but it can't be that bad… right?

* * *

><p><strong>POLL MESSAGE:<strong> I'm going to be keeping the poll up a little longer. The reason why is because the Skypiea Arc, and Davy Back Fight Arc are tied for first. Enies Lobby, and 'others' are also tied but are behind. I haven't gotten many pole votes... so please vote! I can't really go on into the next chapter without an Arc!

Please Review!


	7. Answer

Sorry this chapter is shorter than most. I was going to wait and figure out what Arc I was going to do before writing this chapter, but polls came in slowly… also, I changed it so it is **not a blind poll** anymore. I decided I didn't want to wait for results, and to just wing this chapter. Maybe that's why it's so short?

**J.J psycho: **Thank you!

**Kura: **Thank you!

**Berry: **Hopefully there's nothing to worry about!

**Dark Prime0: **I would like to make the stories longer, but so far, I'm debating on arcs. I really like the points you made about the Skypiea Arc, and Enies Lobby Arc, now I want to do the Enies Lobby Arc, and the Skypiea Arc! xD I'm probably going to do what you said, and write in both 1st and 3rd person POV. Thanks for the tips!

**Nemo-chan: **Haha, I hope to get some fighting in there soon. But I'm not sure how it's going to turn out. xD

**Shiary: **Thank you!

**Violentyetawesome: **Her skillz are pretty awesome right? xD

* * *

><p>As I was eating dinner with the Strawhats, I got to know more about them… kind of. I have to admit, eating food with them was way more fun than eating in the Marines HQ. Luffy managed to steal everyone's food except for Nami's and mine. Nami kept stabbing her fork into his hand each time he would reach for her plate, same with mine, but I used a spoon!<p>

"So Rikku, how do you know Luffy?" Chopper asked as he ate some bread.

I nibbled on my piece of meat as I plainly answered. "I don't."

"What do you mean you don't know him? He seems to know you." Usopp looked up at me from his plate.

"That's funny Rikku! I've known you since we were little!" Luffy laughed with food overflowing his mouth. "Remember Ace and I? Our p-" But he was cut off.

"I don't know anyone named Luffy!" I was starting to shout and unknowingly I stood up from my seat. Everything became silent for a while. "Please excuse me." I quietly said as I quickly walked out the door.

After dinner I retired to the women's quarter, there were only two hammocks in the quarters, so I had to sleep on the couch. I lay down and placed my trembling hand on my forehead. Why was I shaking? What was I so afraid of? Maybe I'm just cold…yeah that's it. I'm just cold.

Quickly, I took the blanket that Nami had laid out for me on the couch and wrapped it around my body. The trembling ceased. I shut my eyes as I heard the sound of light footsteps coming towards the room. I heard the voice of Nami, and Robin coming down.

"Geez! That Luffy, he shouldn't get into other people's business! He probably mistook her for another person!" Nami angrily whispered.

"Probably, but sencho-san seemed to know her name before she told us." Robin quietly pointed out.

"Yeah, but he probably heard one of the Marines say it on Daiya Island." Nami whispered as they both crawled into their hammocks. Robin silently agreed, and the two shut their eyes and fell into a deep sleep.

When I shut my eyes, I didn't know that I fell to sleep.

The darkness slowly faded, and I could see vegetation, I was on a cliff, and the ocean was down below me. I've had this dream at least once every year, sometimes even more. This was a dream that I remembered the most.

Next to me were a two others, their faces shadowed, I was never able to see their faces. My body moved on its own, I couldn't quite control it. I couldn't hear anything, but I could tell that I was talking, I could feel my jaw move. I could never quite figure out what I was saying, and just like those before, I spit in my hand, and placed my hand in the middle with the others.

A pact.

Everything vanished, and it became dark once more.

Before getting up, I waited until I heard the two breathing synchronize into a calming rhythm before I sat up on the couch. The two had just finished talking, I took one look at them and saw that they both seemed to be dreaming, both with a delighted look on their faces. A small smile graced upon my lips. I couldn't help but slightly envy them slightly, living such a free life with no worries.

I let the blanket fall onto the couch as I headed out to deck. The cool wind danced on my skin making goose bumps appear. I was still in my white t-shirt and black capris, when I thought about it, I've been in the same attire ever since I got on this ship. I breathed in the refreshing air as I look to the mast, the tall one where lookouts are usually placed. I didn't see anyone on duty so I decided to climb it.

As I made my way to the top I thought I heard noises coming from the crow's nest.

An enemy?I thought to myself.

What do I do? Should I run for help? Scream? Wait... I'm part of the Marines! Why am I worried?

As jumped into the nest, and there I saw Strawhat sleeping soundlessly on the job.

Slacker.

Was the first word that came into my mind. I was about to retreat back down the mast until I felt something grab a hold of the corner of my t-shirt. I turned to see that Strawhat was unconsciously holding onto it. I pulled, but he only tightened his grip. I turned to face him and was about to yank the shirt out of his grip before I heard him mumble a few words.

"…Ace…Stop her…Leaving…" Were the only words I caught as I slowly bent down, and sat on my knees.

"…Rikku…Promise…" I stared blankly at the boy who could hold the answer to my prayers… to my past.

I placed my cold hands on the hand that held on to my shirt. Once again, they were trembling. Did I really want to know? I've lived 7 years without it, but the thought has always been with me.

Strawhat started to stir under my frigid hands, quickly I pulled away, and jumped off the nest as he opened his eyes. I landed silently on the deck and hastily pressed my back against the mast on the opposite side of him. I could hear movement above, and pressed myself closer to the mast as I listened to the paced breathing. Taking a fast glance upwards I could see that he was moving sluggishly my way.

I tip toed the other direction, and as he got to the other side I took another look. He stopped and placed his hands on the edge. It seems he's going to stay there for a while. I sighed as I slid down into a sitting position. I cradled my head in my hands as my head felt like it was going to explode. What if it's not how I thought of it? Or dreamed? Will I be happy? Slowly my eyes started to droop, and everything became black.

When the first light from the sun reached the Merry Go, Rikku awoke. She was still sitting under the Crow's Nest lazily she started to stand up, and was about to walk back to the quarters before her eye caught on a blue piece of fabric that fell off from her. It was a blanket. She stared at it for some time before she bent down and picked it up. It was the one from the couch in the women's quarters! She walked back to the room, with the blanket in hand.

* * *

><p>Please review~!<p>

PLEASE go take the poll~ ^_^ It would really help, and if I must! I will wing another chapter, in wait for results.

I would like to thank all my reviewers, and readers…


	8. Arriving in Water 7

Hey! Sorry for the very long update. It's been what? A month? Around there. I think this is my longest chapter yet, I'm not quite sure but it's 6 pages! Whoot! I have two more chapters ready, so I will be posting them on Christmas eve and Christmas day, hopefully. If not, then after. Thanks for reading!

**MangaMagic:** Haha! It's Enies Lobby~!

**J.J psycho:** Haha! I would like to see that happen! And yes. The word Ace did pop up. xD

**LikeTheSky:** I think it isss...! :D

**evilsugarnazioverlord:** Thanks! I was thinking that, but I wasn't quite sure. I'm not sure which one is used for what, but Nami says Aho a little fierce, so I'm just going to guess. xD

**Pirate Queen ofthe 21st centry: **Thank you! I really wasn't planning on having that part in there, but I just ended up typing up xD.

**violentyetawesome:** Haha, I have to say that is kind of true. It is kind of sad.**  
><strong>

**Shiary:** Thank you very much! :) I hope you like this chapter! If I get something wrong, then please correct.

P.S. I think in the last chapter I put a symbol(~) in for page breaker, but they never showed up... :( So now I have to put in the lines again...

I do not own One Piece!

* * *

><p>Another dream. A different dream.<p>

Instead of being on the cliff, it looked as if she was in a kitchen. This was new. She looked ahead of her, and saw someone was cooking on the stove. Once again, their face was shadowed. But unlike the others, this person was different. She could tell by the clothes, and movement. This person seemed to have more of a caring type personality. Her stomach growled loudly as she could smell food coming from the stove, the scent of basil, mint, lemon, and cherry blossom… Wait, cherry blossoms? Rikku moved one of her foots forward, and it seemed to work. She walked toward the mystery person, and the scent of blossoms was emitting off of them. It wasn't strong like a women's perfume, but a faint, delicate scent. The person turned around, and smiled at her, and for some reason, Rikku couldn't help but smile back.

A bright light broke through the kitchen windows.

Rikku awoke after passing out on the couch the morning she got back to the women's quarters. Nami and Robin were nowhere to be seen. She sat up and looked around, wondering how long she had slept for. She went outside to see that it was already midday, and that the ship was already docked. She looked around the ship for the crew to ask what happened, but the only person she found was Zoro leaning against the mast dozing off.

As she approached him, his eyes snapped open and watched her every move as she walked closer. She sat down across from him cross legged.

"What happened?" She simply asked. He shut his eyes seeing as she posed no threat, but was still cautious of her.

"We met an old lady named Kokoro and her granddaughter named Chimney who gave us a map of this city we're in now, called Water 7." He said. "Nami, Luffy, and Usopp left to go get money, Chopper and Robin went to go get books, and ero-cook went to go get supplies."

Rikku just nodded and ran inside to get changed. She was in the same clothes for more than 2-3 days, and Nami offered her some clothes… but at a certain price. It was too much, so she had to refuse. Nami also offered to let Rikku 'borrow' some money, as long she pays it back… double the price. Once again Rikku refused but Nami insisted she buys clothes for herself by stuffing the money into Rikku's pockets.

"If they come back looking for me tell them I just went to go look around." She quickly said as she jumped off the ship.

_Wait, why would I tell them I went looking around? I'm supposed to be getting off this ship right? Not back on._

She stared at the pure blue water pouring out of the top of Water 7 in amazement, mesmerized by the beauty. She started off, and made it to the market area, she went to each stall and looked at the items that were on sale. She stopped at the clothing store, and bought a jacket, shirts, jeans, and all that. She paid about 70,000 Beli for all of it meaning she had to pay Nami 140,000 back. She sighed as she walked into the crowd. There were people all around her and soon a tugging sensation filled her senses in a specific direction.

Rikku's body started to move on its own accord. As the tugging subsided, she was left standing in front of the market once again. She breathed in from her nose, and it twitched.

_That scent!_

She turned her head left and right, but no one was there. Walking into the market Rikku looked at the stands and she caught a flash a figure moving in the distance, and the familiar scent of blossoms came back.

Pushing through the large crowd, she ended up at the fruit stall, and once again, she lost them. Her breathing was rapid from the work but slightly slowed down as she was pushed into her own thoughts. Her heart was beating fast and a feeling of nausea floated up to the surface.

Apples rolled across the concrete ground, one rolled towards Rikku knocking her out of her thoughts. Her breathing became normal again as she picked up the apple looking towards the person panicking about them. She noticed that they were soaked in water from the nearby canal because of a splashing yagara bull. Walking up to them, she offered them the apple, which they took and nodded their head. Rikku took in their appearance. Long light brown hazel hair, a set of gleaming brown eyes, and a slender body to top it off. Any man would have been captivated at the sight of this person. They were wearing a now wet brown cardigan, white t-shirt inside, and jeans.

Rikku was mesmerized by this person, and didn't notice them talking to her. She was snapped out of her thoughts as hands waved pass her face.

"Thank you very much!" The girl said when she saw that Rikku was okay.

"Y-Yeah." Rikku replied quickly. There was something about this person that made her stomach churn giving a nostalgic feeling.

"Achoo!" She sneezed, the cold from the wet clothes was getting to her. "Excuse me! ...It looks like I'm going to catch a cold." She mumbled the last part. The girl started getting up to walk home, but slipped on a puddle falling into excess water still on the concrete.

Soon, the girl felt the warmth of a jacket draped on their shoulders. It was a black jacket that looked like it would fit them. She looked to thank Rikku, but she was already walking away.

"Weird girl…" Rikku said to herself.

Rikku started wondering what she should do now. Her thoughts on the person with the cherry blossom scent had left her mind. She thought that if she was going to run away, she would need some supplies first. She decided to stop at a medical shop first.

As Rikku was browsing the shop for bandages, a familiar black low ponytail caught her attention across the room. Walking over she noticed her instincts were correct.

"Gaia-san?" She asked.

Upon hearing her name, Yume Gaia turned her head to see Rikku who had a surprised look on her face.

"Oh, Rikku! It's good to see you again. I heard you promoted to commodore." Gaia said walking up to the counter to pay for her things.

"Yeah! What are you doing here? I thought you had something important to do?" Rikku asked.

"Yeah, but that was 5 days ago." She said handing the money to the cashier.

"It's really been that long?" Rikku asked in surprise.

"Yeah, haven't been keeping track of the days, or what?" She chuckled slightly at Rikku.

"Y-Yeah, sorta." Rikku said mumbling things under her breath about damn pirates, and kidnapped.

Gaia just nodded her head, as if understanding, but really she didn't. After they left the shop Rikku slowed to asked a question that has been in her mind when she saw Yume.

"Gaia-san?" Gaia nodded her head in response.

"Is there any type of medication that brings back memories?" Rikku asked. Gaia stopped in her tracks causing Rikku to crash into her.

"No. I'm sorry." Looked to the ground as if she was in shame, but there was really no expression on her face.

"It's not your fault!" Rikku quickly blurted out. Gaia just gave a small smile to the girl who tried to cheer her up, she ruffled Rikku's dark brown hair. "How long are you going to be in Water 7 for?"

Gaia looked up to the sky in thought. "I don't know, maybe I'll leave back with you, is that okay?" Her green eyes looked towards Rikku.

"Huh? No way! You can't!" Gaia looked at Rikku curiously. "I mean… well… you see I have a very important mission to do here, and it may take a few days… And I'm sure you have people to take care of on different islands."

"Oh, I see. Well, this is my stop. Hope to see you soon." Gaia said as she stopped in front of an inn. Rikku didn't even notice which direction they were walking.

"Okay, bye!" Rikku said running off to who knows where.

* * *

><p><strong>1st person POV <strong>_  
><em>

_That girl, she reminds me of nee-san._ I thought as my hands picked up the dirtied plates, and thought back to the time she helped me.

"_Achoo!"_

"_Onee-san! You're going to catch a cold!"_

"_Why do you call me that?" I had asked her why she called me Onee-san._

"_Now's not the time. The longer you stay in the rain, your cold is getting worse." The younger girl placed her jacket onto me._

"_What about you?" I shouted over the sound of the rain pellets._

"_Don't worry about me, if I get sick you can take care of me… I can't say the same the other way around though." She scratched her cheek, and smiled._

"Oi! Newbie! There's a customer at the door!" Another worker shouted pulling me out of my flash back, and back into the busy café.

"I got it!" I hurriedly put the dishes in the sink, grabbed a tray and rushed to go sit the customer. "Welcome to Mizu Mizu Café." Smiling happily I was about to guide them to a table before I noticed something. "Do I know you?" I asked.

"Hey, can I get some food here?" She asked me, she didn't seem to notice who I was, because her eyes were wandering around the place. When her eyes finally landed on me they widened slightly.

"Why yes, you can get some food around here." I smiled thoughtfully at her, not noticing the surprised look on her face. She studied my face for some time, as my smile faltered during the silence. She sighed unexpectedly.

"Can I ask a favor from you?" She questioned me.

"Sure. What can I do for you?"

"Well… this may seem kind of weird. But-"

"Gomu Gomu no-" I heard a voice in the distance and looked behind her, but no one was there. I turned back to her to see a tick mark on her head.

"C-Can I borrow that?" She forced a smile and pointed at my tray. I nodded slowly and handed it to her.

"ROCKET!"

She placed her legs a little farther than shoulder widths apart and bent the knees. She spun the tray in one of her hands as if it were a baseball bat.

"RIKKU!" A boy shouted who was flying through the air. She lifted the tray with both hands.

"Suuuuuper Waaaitress trayyyyyyy…ATTACK!" She shouted as she took the tray and hit the boy square in the face sending him flying up and far. The customers watched and were slightly frightened by her strength. Quickly they took their eyes off of her, but stole glances once in a while.

She let out a breath of air and handed the tray back to me. "Thanks." She said.

"Is he going to be okay?" I asked a little panicked.

"Don't worry, he's made of rubber."

"Rubber?" She simply nodded her head in response.

"Now back to what I was saying, I kind of need a place to stay… and I don't have any money on me…" She trailed off looking kind of flustered.

I realized which direction this was going.

"Sure!" I told her.

"R-Really?" She didn't seem do really believe me.

"Absolutely." I stated.

"Thanks so much!" She literally shouted, causing the customers to turn once more. "By the way, I'm Rikku."

"Haruhi Yuki. Yuki being my surname." I placed my hand out in front of me. She looked at it for a while, and then took it. A flicker warm energy filled my body as we shook, she seemed to notice it also, because her eyes widened and she pulled her hand away.

* * *

><p><strong>Rikku's POV<strong>

What was that? I thought to myself, as I walked down the concrete to who knows where. I looked at my hand I had shaken Yuki with. The feeling has subsided a while ago, I then looked at the piece of paper she gave me. It had her address on it, which is where I would be sleeping for a while now until I could get a hold of headquarters. I stopped in front of Dock 1 and sighed, I barely knew this girl and I just asked for a place to stay from her.

I couldn't stay with Gaia-san that's for sure. If I did, I would probably spill about me being on a pirate ship, and that wasn't a good idea. She might think I'm switching sides and am becoming a pirate… maybe. I was never good at the logical, thinking, strategy stuff. I had no money to stay at an inn either. I haven't even paid Nami back. I'm actually kind of scared of what she'll do to me if I don't pay back soon.

I sat there watching the workers build ships. Soon it was starting to get dark out and I headed off to go locate my new home.

Is she a traveler? I thought to myself, because the direction on this sheet led me to an inn for travelers, pirates, merchants and others. There's no way she could be a pirate that's for sure. I laughed a little and tried to picture Yuki trying to be mean and scare some kids. I think instead they would all hug her and shout her name.

"Rikku, up here!" I heard a shout come from the stairs that lead upward, and there at the top I saw Yuki. I gave a little wave and wandered up the stairs following Yuki to her room.

After getting changed and all that into my new pajamas, I flopped down on the second bed next to hers. She did the same, but turned her body so it was facing me. Her long brown hazel hair cascading down over her shoulders and some settling on her back, compared to my dark brown hair was sprawled across my pillow as I stared up at the ceiling.

She was wearing a large white t-shirt with light gray sweat pants, while I wore a black t-shirt and black gym shorts. Opposites…

Yuki stared at me intently from across the beds. I was about to ask why she was doing that, but it seemed that my body shut down before I ordered it too.

* * *

><p>So? How was it? Adding that POV stuff was kind of new to me, but I've seen some people use them to tell who's view it is. Does it help? Oh, and as you saw, there was a new OC! Two to be exact. There is Yume Gaia! She does not belong to me. And also there is Haruhi Yuki! If you want a reason as to why I was so late on updating it was because it was hard to find out exactly what part Haruhi would play a part of. But let me tell you, she may have the key to unlocking Rikku's past.<p>

Yume Gaia belongs to Shiary.

Haruhi Yuki belongs to me.

Please Review!


	9. Secrets Unveiled

Like I said I have updated on Christmas Eve! Sorry that it wasn't earlier in the day, but I was busy visiting relatives, and going out to eat with the family. I thank those who read this story, and keep me going.

**violentyetawesome:** I know right!

**Shiary:** Your welcome! :) Just tell me if I'm getting her personality wrong or something because she's going to be in some of these chapter from here out, and I don't want to get anything wrong.

**AkatsukiGirl123:** I will update!

* * *

><p>Rikku woke up from her concentrated sleep, and looked around Yuki was nowhere to be seen. Yuki has already gone down to work leaving food next to Rikku's bed side table. She quickly took the bacon and eggs ate them slowly. The taste was magnificent, the bacon was full of taste, as was the eggs. After she finished the plate, she set it aside and changed into a black and purple plaid hoodie, with dark skinny jeans, and sneakers. She decided to go out today and look around some more, she also wanted to visit Gaia.<p>

Rikku got lost several times, before she decided to ask people for directions. Luckily her sense of direction wasn't as bad as a certain swordsman. One man pointed out the way and described the things she would pass to get to the medical shop. After getting there she saw once again Yume Gaia.

"Gaia-san!" Rikku shouted waving her hands.

"Rikku? What are you doing back here again?" Gaia chuckled at seeing her friend again at the same place.

"Ahaha, funny we would meet in the same place right?" She lied, she knew Gaia would be here to do extra shopping. "While we're here anyway, I have some questions I think you could help me answer?"

Gaia tilted her head slightly. "Sure, ask away." They started walking in a random direction.

"Well first what could it mean if you're having repeated dreams?"

"I think you already asked me that question a few years ago." Gaia stated plainly her low pony swishing in sync with the walk.

"Oh, really? Ahahahaha… Then second of all, what-" She was cut off by the loud sound of screaming. Rikku started running first, with Gaia close behind her. They were headed in the direction of Dock 1 where Luffy and Franky were battling. When they finally made it there they saw all the chaos.

They were standing in the crowd near Nami, Rikku listened to her shout and watched as Luffy and the stranger battled it out. Gaia stood there speechless, except Rikku saw her shift the bag in her hands. It contained the entire medical supplies she bought not too long ago, she knew she was going to have a patient soon.

Rikku could hear everyone around her screaming about them destroying the Dock, she couldn't take it anymore. She ran into the battle against Gaia's protest when Luffy and Franky were at the opposite sides of each other. Nami could only watch the girl who just ran in from behind her as Franky's arm detached and Luffy's stretched across to hit each other. Instead Rikku jumped right into the middle before any of them could reach one another. Both attacks hitting her powerfully on each side, even though the attack wasn't a direct hit in the stomach blood spluttered out of her mouth as her knees hit the ground. Luffy was in shock at who he had just hit. But the shock was over because some weird men came and punched both Luffy and Franky in the face.

Rikku held both of her hands on her now damaged sides, she thinks she may have broken a bone. As she tried to stand up to get out of the way, she almost fell back down, but Gaia caught her and supported her until they made it to the opposite side of the crowd. They sat next to large machine like piece. Rikku rested her back on it while Gaia was next to her right side.

Gaia immediately opened her bag, and found bandages, ointment, and other medical supplies. She didn't have all the supplies she needed, but this would have to work for now.

"Are you alright?" Gaia asked as she applied the ointment to Rikku's side.

"Yeah, after getting hit with two powerful attacks, I feel like I can fly!" Rikku emphasized the fly part and lifted both hands in the air.

Gaia was about to put on bandages before Rikku pushed her head away from her, and Gaia fell. Stray bullets plunged into the spot of where Gaia's head would have been. Gaia wasn't too surprised about that, she just smiled. She knew Rikku was a strong girl who has trained herself for these kinds of situations, to protect people.

After Gaia was done applying the bandages, they sat there and watched as Luffy, and Franky got beat. Soon enough Rikku's eye's closed and Gaia felt her body slump next to her. It didn't seem like she lost a lot of blood, but those punches did look like they hurt. Gaia lifted Rikku onto her back and decided to take her back to the inn.

As Gaia was walking away, she could hear the shouts of the angry citizens yelling at the Strawhat boy. It seems that he managed to get away. She saw him look back at Rikku with a worried expression, but dismissed it. She took a glance to the sleeping girl on her shoulder and a few puzzle pieces were fit together in her mind.

After making it back to the inn, Gaia set Rikku on her bed and decided to let her stay here for the night since she didn't know where Rikku was staying exactly. She went towards a den den mushi and decided to call someone.

"_This is Lieutenant Commander Chaki. Who is this?"_

"Hey, this is Yume Gaia speaking." Gaia said a little softly.

"_Gaia? Oh! The one Rikku mentioned."_

"Yep, that's me. I have a few questions to ask Rikku of that's all right with you?"

"…" The line went silent for a while. _"Rikku's out right now…"_

"Out? What do you mean? Did she go to the beach or something?" Gaia asked sounding like she had no clue what she was talking about.

Chaki sighed. _"I'm sorry Gaia, but Rikku was kidnapped." _

"Kidnapped? By who?" Gaia tried to sound surprised, but it's hard for her to get surprised easily.

"_Apparently it's a pirate crew called the Strawhat pirates. If you see any of them please contact the Marines right away."_

"Will do." Gaia said, she hung up the phone and sighed. Her green eyes trailed to the window, and she saw many colors of reds, oranges, yellows, and purples. The sun was setting and soon night would overtake the city.

* * *

><p>What was it with all these dreams she's been having. She found herself in the kitchen... again? It was especially weird since this was the new dream that happened two nights ago. It was exactly the same someone was cooking on the stove and Rikku was watching, the smell of food and blossoms waded under her nose. Except when Rikku took a closer look at her surroundings she was able to move her body freely she took one step forward just like last time. The person turned around like last time and smiled. Rikku closed her eyes waiting for the blinding light to bring her back to reality, but it never came. She slowly opened them and looked at the person standing next to her. Rikku looked into their eyes.<p>

She could finally make out their features, the brown eyes that seemed to shine, and beautiful light brown silky hair. A smile that shone on their face seemed to make the room glow.

"Are you hungry Rikku-nee?" They asked her. She slowly nodded her head and seemed to realize something was off in that sentence. They poured her a warm bowl of soup and sat it down at the table that seemed to appear out of nowhere.

"Why did you call me that?" Rikku asked her with a serious tone.

"Why? Because you're my sister of course." They smiled again.

"Sister? But I have no siblings, I don't have a sister." She started saying these things. Yet she didn't have the right to, because she really doesn't know.

The hazel haired person seemed to furrow their brows a little in confusion.

"Are you okay?" They walked up to Rikku and placed the back of their hand on her forehead. Rikku felt warm energy flow into her body, same as before. She flinched, but the person didn't seem to mind.

Everything started going blurry, her body moved on its own once again, her words were silenced, as were the other persons, her mouth moved to form words of their owns. Her eyes widened at the sudden realization of what she had just said. Blackness overtook her body as she a woke on the bed in Gaia's room.

She laid there for the longest time ever, staring at the ceiling, listening to the wind beat against the window, listening to Gaia's calm breathing. She didn't want to go back to bed, she didn't feel like it. After that dream she knew who that person was. Her body was wide awake now, as she planned on what to do next. After several minutes of tossing and turning, her mind set on something making some pieces fit together perfectly. She had decided.

She would confront them tomorrow.

* * *

><p>Please Review!<p>

Also I hope to update tomorrow, but I need to work more on chapter 10 some more. So sorry if it doesn't come out tomorrow!

**Edit: Noooo! Ignore the sentence above. The next chapter never came out the day after. It came months after...**


	10. Aqua Laguna

Hey! Sorry about the very very long wait. As I was going through my story, I realized that I made mistake. Though I'm not sure if anyone noticed. I got the days/nights mixed up about when they go fight CP9 for the first time, and lose, Aqua Laguna, and when the train leaves.  
>It's kind of a hard mistake to fix because then I will have to go back and re-type the last 3 chapters! So I have decided a new order.<br>Instead of having Luffy, Nami, Zoro, and Chopper jump into the night fight right after Luffy's day fight with Franky. We're postponing it for another day! Meaning, they fight CP9 on Night 2. I hope you get what i mean xD.  
>If you don't maybe I'll just have to write up a quick schedule.<p>

Day1-Luffy and Franky's Fight, Rikku is injured and taken to Gaia's.  
>Night1-Nothing, sleep, rest. (Orignally this is where they go to catch cp9.)<br>Day2-Rikku confronts sister and sister runs away.  
>Night2-Luffy, Nami, Zoro, and Chopper go to the Galley La to catch assasins, while Sanji goes onto the train, and Aqua Laguna the same night!<p>

I do not own One Piece!

P.S. My longest chapter yet! ^_^ 3,480!

* * *

><p>"Oh, you're up Rikku? How are you feeling?" Gaia asked as she walked into the room to see the commodore sitting up in the bed.<p>

"Better than ever! That was the best night's sleep I've had since a while." She lied as she moved her arm to show that she was alright.

Gaia chuckled a little. "That's good, I'm going to go make breakfast." She walked into the small cooking area.

"Ok." Rikku said getting up.

After Gaia was done making breakfast they sat down at the table to eat.

"S-So Rikku how are the M-Marines doing?" Gaia asked. Rikku was shocked to hear about that, she thought Gaia had figured out her secret. She thought she would have seen a smirk on Gaia's face but instead the smile was kind of forced.

_Maybe she doesn't know._ Rikku thought.

"They're doing just fine." Rikku smiled. Even if Gaia did know the situation she was in, she was good at hiding it. How would she even figure it out though?

"R-Really? W-Where's your ship located? I couldn't seem to find it when you were unconscious." She asked after she took a bite of eggs, failing badly at trying to lie.

"M-My ship? Oh yeah, it's uhmm in repair! We heard about the good ship builders here and decided to take a stop! Ah-ahahahaha" She laughed awkwardly as she rubbed the back of her head, but Rikku was too oblivious.

"In repair? I thought you told me you were here to do an important mission?" She raised one of her eyebrows.

Rikku's eyes widened in response._ Shi-_

"Well you see the mission is to- oh look at the time gotta go! Thanks for everything!" She ran out the door and kept running until she couldn't see the inn anymore.

After Rikku left she missed the small smile on Gaia's lips, with her hands supporting her head.

Rikku's legs ended up taking her to back to where Haruhi was staying. She walked up to the room and pulled out the spare key that she had been given and opened it. She breathed in the fragrant air, just as she thought. Walking to her bag of newly bought clothes she opened it and picked out a black t-shirt with a white rose and vine on the corner of it and then pulled out dark skinny jeans.

Changing into her new clothes, she walked over to the shelf with a large mirror on it. They looked, and fit perfectly fine. In the corner of her eyes she saw a picture. It caught her attention because it was sitting next to the mirror, all by itself. Carefully picking it up by the frame, little particles of dust flew into the air. She looked at it, and saw two girls, they were about the same size, but she could tell one was the older one, while the other was the younger one. Rikku guessed that the one with light brown hair that smiled brightly at the camera while waving was Haruhi. The younger one was the one with darker brown hair and she too smiled but had an arm around her sister's head. Rikku stared at the younger one for a while because something didn't feel right. Then, it all clicked together.

That girl was her.

Then that must mean Haruhi Yuki was her sister.

* * *

><p>The Mizu Mizu café. She paused in the doorway and sucked in a big breath of air and walked into the café. When she spotted Haruhi behind the counter she walked up to it.<p>

"Yuki? Are you busy right now?" Rikku asked her with a serious tone.

"No, what is it?" Haruhi tilted her head towards a little confused as to why Rikku was acting weird.

Rikku closed her eyes. "Do you mind if I order some food."

"Of course!" Haruhi went into the kitchen and whipped up an omelet, when she was done, she brought it out to Rikku who was already sitting at a table near the window. Far away from the other customers.

"Here you go. Was that all you need?" Haruhi placed the tray down. Quickly Rikku started eating, she didn't get to finish her food she got from Gaia since the escape, and running used up her energy.

"I'm glad you like it, well I have to go take care of other customers so I'll see you soon." Haruhi started walking off.

"Wait." Rikku voice caused Haruhi to stop. "I need to ask you something." Haruhi slowly closed her eyes as if in thought. Then she turned back around and sat in the chair across from Rikku.

"Yes."

Rikku pushed an empty plate away and leaned in a little closer as if not wanting anyone to listen to their conversation. "Do I remind you of someone?"

Haruhi was a little taken back by this. "Well, now that you mention it..."

"Who?"

"Oh, well I had a sister a while back."

"…" Rikku sat there silently thinking. It seemed possible. The person in her dream had shown Haruhi, a younger version though. The person in her dream looked 9, while in she felt like she was 7. "How old are you?"

"19." Exact age as it should be. Silence enveloped the two as they sat in their own thoughts. It was Rikku who first broke it.

"Where's your sister now?"

Haruhi's mood changed at the sudden mention of her sister. Her face fell and her eyes seemed to have found interest in the wooden table. Rikku thought she saw a tear starting to form, but it was gone. As if it was never there. The atmosphere seemed to grow cold, the smiling sun now set into the gloomy moon. She smiled just a little though, as though she was reminiscing about her sister. She looked up to meet Rikku's eyes.

"Right now, I bet she would be out scavenging the sea for adventure. Looking for perils on the Grandline, getting into fights she's not supposed to be getting into…" She chuckled and looked out the window and up at the sky. Tears started to form, as she bit her lip and repressed the urge to break down.

"Haruhi… What if I was to tell you that I was your sister?"

Haruhi looked at her then brought her head down, her bangs covering her eyes, making them shadowed. "That's impossible…"

"Why?"

"Because she died 7 years ago." Even though Rikku couldn't see her eyes, she saw tears hitting the table. Yet Rikku persisted. It was her only chance to maybe know something about her past.

"But I am her! I am your sister! That girl in the picture in your room is me!" Rikku shouted.

"No…NO! You're not her! Stop it!" Haruhi covered her eyes as her tears were falling hard now. "She died! She DIED! Right in front of my eyes!" Haruhi ran out of the café crying. Rikku stood up to stop her, but it was already too late, she was out the door in seconds.

* * *

><p>Why? Why wouldn't she believe me? I stood there staring at the door as if Haruhi was going to come back in and yell. 'Surprise! Did I scare you? I always knew you were my sister.' But no one came back.<p>

Damn. I better go look for her.

I ran out the door.

"Yuki-san! Yuki-san!" I shouted as I ran down the streets. No signs of her. How far could she have gone? I stopped at many stalls and asked for a girl, that looks like me, but with lighter brown hair and older. A lot say that they remember her, but haven't seen her at all today.

"Have you seen a girl run by? Her name is Haruhi Yuki. Do you know her by any chance?" I stopped and asked an old man running a fruit stall.

"Yuki? Yeah! She's the girl that helps me run my errands! Why do you need to know?" He asked me curiously.

"She ran off, and I'm looking for her." I quickly said, not wanting to give out any more details than that.

"I thought I saw someone that looked like her run towards the train. But it couldn't be her." He said as he looked up to the sky as if in deep thought. I bet that if he had a beard, he would be stroking it right now.

Impatiently I tapped my foot, waiting for him to say more, but he didn't. "How do you know it's not her?" I almost shouted out the sentence but caught myself, and said it casually.

"Because Yuki is a smart girl who knows that the Aqua Laguna is tonight, and it would be dangerous to go anywhere near the station."

My body went still for a few moments, my breath caught short.

"Thanks!" I yelled running towards the station.

"Be careful!" He shouted after me seeing as I was going in the direction of the station.

* * *

><p>I was crying, and I knew it. It was rude of me to run off like that, but I couldn't stop.<p>

_She wouldn't stop._

I ran and took every turn possible. I didn't care where I was going, as long as it's not there. When Rikku started mentioning my sister, it brought back those happy memories. But with happiness, there's sadness. As I sat there with Rikku, the scene kept replaying in my head, when my sister was shot in right in front of me, her body falling to the ground slowly, the blood gushing out of the bullet wound, the strange men taking her away.

She didn't even get a proper funeral.

As I ran, everything I passed became a blur, I couldn't see anymore because of the tears in my eyes. Several times I tried to wipe them away, but they would keep coming back. When I finally stopped to catch my breath and wipe the tears, I saw I was at the train station entrance.

I tilted my head. "How did I get here?" I asked myself.

Ahead of me, I saw a lot of Marines, and people in black suits. I could only catch one word from them because they were still quite a few feet away and the word was CP9.

Then I noticed a group of 4 walking down the aisle created by the marines. They looked kind of frightening, one of which was a large man carrying two sacks. But when I looked closer, I could hear yelling from the sacks.

"Talking sacks?" I asked myself.

Then I noticed two heads coming from each. Those are people!

"H-Hey!" I stepped out and shouted all of a sudden, unsure why. The people turned to look at me, I froze in place. "What do you think you're doing? The Aqua Laguna is coming tonight! It's dangerous!"

The four people in the middle just stared at me, then I saw the girl disappear all of a sudden, and I felt the smooth hand of someone hitting my neck as I slowly felt myself losing conscious.

* * *

><p>The dawning sky turned black with clouds, the rain creating large ripples in the water, and blurring her vision. By the time Rikku reached the station, she could see the train starting to move.<p>

"Yuki-san! Yu-ah!" Rikku stopped in her tracks and swiftly pressed her back against the wall as she saw a group of Marines and an unconscious body on a man's shoulder. The man went in first with Yuki on his shoulders. Behind him was a woman and another man with a long nose.

_Usopp? _Rikku thought, but when she took a closer look, it wasn't him.

Last was a larger man carrying two bodies squirming, on his shoulders. Her eyes widened as she recognized one of them immediately.

_Usopp! _

Just as the man got in, the train started to depart, slowly moving.

"W-Wait!"

Realizing that she was just standing there, she ran out into the open, but someone was already ahead of her walking to the train, Rikku slowed as she analyzed the figure. In a black suit, Sanji quickly grabbed onto the train as it started to accelerate and climbed onto the cart.

Rikku slowed to a stop knowing that she wouldn't be able to catch it in time, and also because she was shocked when she found out it was.

"Wait!" She heard someone shout.

Quickly she turned around and ran into someone.

"Ow!" The girl cried. Rikku opened her eyes, recognizing the voice.

"N-Nami!"

No answer. Listening and tuning out the sound of the waves she could hear sniffling.

"H-Hey? Nami?" Fast footsteps filled Rikku's ears, getting closer, and closer. Turning around she was ready to face whoever it was. The man stopped in front of her and Nami and looked towards Nami, after a while he looked up, and past them. Rikku followed his gaze.

"You departed really early." He stated to the two men hiding and they started talking about the waves and how it was getting dangerous.

Rikku shut her eyes pondering the thought of why Nami could be so sad.

_They departed early? Was it because Usopp was on there? But why would he even be on there? He doesn't even have a wanted poster yet. But then again… Nami doesn't seem like the type to give up so easily._

Opening one eye opening she could see Nami's body shake as if from anger. Rikku smirked and watched as Nami burst out about wanting to go after them.

"Hey! Lend me a ship!" Nami asked yet commanded to the man now figured out as Paulie.

"In this kind of sea?" Paulie asked soon enough the two started arguing which Rikku blanked out for a while. No one seemed to notice her there anyways.

"Robin threw her life away for us!" Rikku seemed to come back to earth.

"Robin? What happened to Robin?" Rikku asked. Nami turned to her.

"She was on that train that just left! She turned herself into the government!" Nami shouted.

"Nico Ro-" Rikku started but she felt the vibration of the ground. Looking, at Paulie, she noticed his gaze was behind them. Hurriedly he grabbed Nami and the two guys, Rikku started slightly ahead of them, telling him that she knew what was coming.

Reaching safety everyone was hit with water, and was breathing harshly.

"Thank you." Nami said, then looking around she noticed something was off. "Huh? Where did Rikku go?"

* * *

><p>Weapons shop. Weapons shop. Where the heck is it?<p>

"Hey! Get out of here! It's dangerous!"

"Go back!"

I ignored the screams of warning from the men as I ran by. I ran into the now empty market place and immediately ran to where I remember seeing a shop full of weapons. I stopped at the boarded up building and punched down the wooded up door.

There were shelves of guns, knives, and bullets. Swords hung on racks on the store walls and the cash register was taken from its original spot on the desk.

Getting to work quickly, I grabbed a bag from behind the counter and filled it with many things. Some I probably wasn't going to use or I didn't even know how to use. But you never know when something will come in handy. I picked up and threw two guns, a few boxes of bullets, two daggers, a random chain, and a long bow with arrows into my bag and ran out the store.

"I wonder if I should pay for these things." I asked myself but quickly shook the thought off. "Later, not now." I wondered if there was anything else I was going to need.

First I needed a way to get to Enies Lobby, secondly…weapons, and thirdly... Then quickly turning down the road of the market I broke into two other shops.

* * *

><p>Rikku made her way to the top of the stairs where she was told from Gaia, where she was supposed to go during the Aqua Laguna. The water as high as some houses already.<p>

"Look there's someone here!" Someone shouted. Soon people came over asking if she was alright. Most of her clothes were soaked while her breathing was fast and heavy. She fell down onto her butt and just nodded to whatever people said to her.

As she spotted Gaia near the edge looking out, she slowly pushed off the ground and dragged herself over to her. The citizens and Galley La company workers tried to stop her from any more movement but she just pushed pass them. But soon everyone's attention was on the red headed girl who went running down the stairs and jumping roofs.

Rikku watched too, she dropped her bags. Should she help? Looking ahead to Nami's destination she saw Strawhat stuck between two buildings. She bit her lip, _Damn that Strawhat._

"Wait up Reindeer, not you too!" She heard a man shout and when she looked down towards the stairs she saw Chopper too running down but he wasn't headed in the same direction as Nami. She counted off the members Nico Robin, Usopp, and Sanji are all on the train. Strawhat is between two buildings, that leaves Roronoa Zoro. She should help them. Nami and Chopper aren't bad people, they don't deserve to die. Yet they were pirates and as a Marine she should just let them…

Gaia felt Rikku shift uneasily next to her and looked over to her only to see a pale face, one that told her Rikku didn't know what to do. That she was torn between two things.

Nami had finally made it to Luffy, and she shouted things to him, but the voice was only audible to him because it would be swept away by the wind and rain. Chopper had also made it to Zoro and was trying to pull him out of a chimney. The wave was large and coming from all sides. They weren't going to make it.

Rikku watched as Luffy pushed the two building apart, her eyes widening suddenly. Quickly she looked over to the swordsman, and he had broken out of the chimney. After a while, she smirked just a little, she seemed to have underestimated them. After Gaia saw that smirk, she knew Rikku was fine and pulled her away from the edge and towards the stairs. They had all made it to the stairs and people were shouting about how they were safe.

A large wave came and hit them fast. Rikku and Gaia stood at the top of the stairs. As the waves were pulling back, Paulie had ropes that went into the ocean holding onto them. The ropes had started to slip, but he tightened his grip and yanked them out. At the same time the wave came in for another hit. They all dashed to the top Zoro carried Chopper, and Luffy carried Nami. The water breaking through the concrete bridge.

They all fell to their knees and back when they made it to the top. The water had broken the last of the stairs and flung a large piece of debris through the air.

No one noticed it, but by the time they did it was going to crush them. They didn't have the energy to move.

"Rikku!/Gaia!" The two shouted each other's names at the same time and looked at each other.

Rikku jumped into the air and casually landed on a hand that was waiting for her. Gaia pulled back her arm and threw Rikku towards the rock. Sadly Gaia's aim was not the best so Rikku was a little far off right. Rikku reached out her left arm and barely managed to grab the falling debris. She pulled herself closer to it, quickly positioned herself in a crouch underneath it and kicked it outward away from her with both feet so it went in a different direction.

Landing next to the crew she looked over to Strawhat and there he was grinning at her.

"What? It's not like I did it for you. More for Nami and Chopper." Rikku said looking away.

"Thank you Rikku, you're coming with us to go get Robin right?" He asked still smiling.

Rikku wanted to say yes because if they were going to go get Robin, chances were she could get a ride to get Haruhi.

"Luffy, she's a Marine Remember? You don't think she would go up against her own would you?" Zoro asked.

"Yep." He said happy. Then looked at Rikku, but she was already gone. She had left after Zoro's sentence.

But that didn't mean she had given up on getting Yuki.

"Gaia, can I ask you a favor?" Rikku asked as she made her way to Gaia and her newly bought supplies. She was just missing one thing.

"What is it?"

"Can I borrow a few bandages? I have a small fight coming up."

* * *

><p>Sorry it's sloppy! I wanted to get it done, and plus I did it on many different days and occasions which wasn't the best idea cause I would forget what I was going to put down. Also sometimes I have those days when I really feel like writing and some times I don't.<p>

** violentyetawesome****: **Haha! Yeah I guess Rikku should have had more of a reaction. When I really do think about it, it doesn't seem like anyone would react so normally. Thanks for the tip!

**Pirate Queen ofthe 21st centry: **I guess I didn't update fast enough. :( I was planning on posting this one once I got the next chapter done, but I didn't want to keep you waiting.

**Nemo-chan: **I'm sorry! :( I'm going to try and work hard! I've been slacking off too much!

I'm SORRY! I'm mad at myself for not focusing on this story. That was a really long wait.

Please Review!


	11. On the Sea Trains

chapter may not be as good as my last few ones.

**Pirate Queen ofthe 21st centry:** Sorry for the lack of updates, and THANK YOU!

**saveme57: **I'm looking forward to it too! I just need to keep this story up!

I do not own One Piece!

* * *

><p>Yuki felt her body being carefully picked up and carried. Slowly she opened her eyes. What she saw horrified her. There, straight in her face was an unknown man with blonde hair, his eyes in the shape of hearts. He was holding her bridal style, but his face seemed closer than where it was supposed to be.<p>

Reacting quickly to the situation, her hand came up, and with the palm she hit him across the face. He dropped her, and she fell. Only to land on a bundle, cushioning her fall. She stood up after noticing it was a person with blue hair wrapped up in clothes.

Looking around, she panicked. It looked like she was in the sea train, but why would she be in here? It was the night of the Aqua Laguna! She had to get to safety. Usopp, Sanji and Franky could tell she was freaking out a little because she had the confused look on her face.

"H-Hey! Calm down!" Usopp told her, watching as she walked up and down the cart looking out the windows. Everything seemed to come all at once, because she dropped to her knees as she realized she had been kidnapped.

Sanji swiftly went over to her. "Hey, what's wrong?" He tried to play it cool.

"I-I shouldn't be here! It's the night of the Aqua Laguna!" She said.

"The Aqua Laguna shouldn't affect this train; it left earlier than it was supposed to." Franky said.

She seemed to calm down a little after the news. She walked over to the group of strangers with Sanji following behind her.

"Where's this train headed?" She dared herself to ask. One of the last things she saw was the group of Marines at the train station.

"Enies Lobby." Franky plainly answered.

"E-Enies Lobby! Why am I going there? I didn't do anything wrong!" Yuki said.

"I didn't do anything wrong either! So why am I here?" Usopp shouted.

After a while of calming down she got to know her cart buddies, or maybe even jail buddies.

The guy with the blue hair in a funny style was Franky, the famous Franky in Water 6. The long nosed one was Usopp, while the blonde one with curly eyebrows was his friend Sanji.

After Sanji untied them all they all went to the top of the cart. As the wind and rain came down on them, Yuki almost flew off if it wasn't for Sanji's quick catch. She saw him take out a den den mushi which he stole from the inside of the train and called someone. A woman's voice could be heard on the other end.

Yuki though didn't pay attention, because she saw Usopp almost fly off the train if it wasn't for Franky who grabbed him and pulled him back down. Though soon after that Franky almost went flying too, Yuki opened her mouth to say something but upon closer look it made her laugh on the inside.

* * *

><p>While on the other side of the den den mushi…<p>

The girl with dark blue hair pulled up into a pony watched as Luffy and Zoro come out from the train. She moved closer and up more on the red roof of the Franky House but was careful not to be seen.

The cannons that the Franky Family and the Galley La workers were shooting did nothing to the large Aqua Laguna wave.

As the two Strawhat pirates readied there weapons, the wave came at them fast. She shut her eyes ready to go down with the train.

She felt a blast the hair in front of her face flew back somewhat she looked up to see that they had created a large hole in the middle of the wave her mouthed dropped open. She really should stop underestimating them. As the train went through she wrapped her hands around the roof top so she wouldn't fly off. At every bend and twist the train made she could feel herself getting dizzier by the second. Shutting her eyes didn't help either, it made her fell like she was going to fall off.

Still closing her eyes she didn't notice or feel that they had gone through the wave until the heard the joyful shouts of the Franky Family and Galley La Company.

"Man. I think I almost had a heart attack." She muttered to herself.

* * *

><p>Yuki looked at Usopp when he said those words.<p>

"I'm not going." He said his back facing the group. "You are going to join up with Luffy right? After saying all that I can't bow down enough to be with you!"

Yuki thought about the words he had said. She didn't get what they meant, but she felt that there was a fight going on between this Luffy person and Usopp. But just because of this one fight doesn't mean Usopp can't go save Robin right?

She thought back to her own, small fight with Rikku. There was no way she could be her sister, but if it really is true if what she said was really true. Then she missed her one chance to actually spend time with her, and to live with her. Now here she was going to Enies Lobby with no reason as to why. But seeing as they didn't leave her in water 7 meant that something was going to happen to her, and it could lead to death.

"See ya." Usopp's soft whisper brought her back from her thoughts. As he started to walk away she opened her mouth to say something but no words came out, nothing but the howling wind. She wasn't in the same position as him, she couldn't tell him what to do. Then again she herself was in a tricky position.

"Yuki-san." Sanji said as he held a hand out for her. She grabbed it and was pulled to her feet. They started walking, Yuki looked back at Usopp, but he was already quite far.

"Leave him." Sanji said, and soon Franky was walking behind them.

After a while of walking, a marine opened a window and looked on the roof.

"I found them!" He shouted but was soon shot down.

"Who is it?" Franky and Sanji shouted turning around along with Yuki.

There they saw a man in a mask with a long nose. How many people in the world have long noses? Yuki thought.

"Let me join you!" He exclaimed over the wind. "My name is Sogeking!"

They all sat down in a circle on the roof cart as Sanji played out a plan.

"Where is Sharpshooter Island?" Sogeking asked.

"Where is it?" Yuki suddenly asked interested.

"Robin could be in any of the five cars." Sanji kept talking about the plan.

"It's in your heart." Usopp told her.

"Really? In my heart?" She then looked down to her heart amazed. "Wow. I never knew."

-Few minutes later-

"Ok, so that's the plan. Got it?" Sanji clapped his hands together.

Then Franky and Sogeking nodded as they stood up with Sanji. Yuki slowly got up from her sitting position, and didn't move at all when Sanji, Usopp, and Franky already started walking.

"Yuki-san?" Sogeking looked back at her, when Sanji and Franky heard the confusion in his voice they turned back.

"Aren't you coming?" Franky asked or more yelled over the rain.

"Yeah, but I was just thinking. Chances are highly like that I could die here, so I might as well give up now. But like Usopp-kun I had a fight with a friend too, and for that person I can't. I have to get back alive. So I can apologize and see my sister!" She said with a more determined look on her face.

* * *

><p>"Haruhi. Be safe. I'm coming."<p>

* * *

><p>This chapter I don't think is my best. There's something missing, I just can't tell what... I think it stated off well in the beginning, but I lost the descrbing somewhere in the middle to the end.<p>

Wow, pretty much a Haruhi chapter.

Thanks for reading and please Review!


	12. Under Cover

I'm back in action! Sorry for the 2-3 month wait! I was really out of it, and stumped. Though I finally got some chapters done! Thank you for all of your patience and I hope that my writing is starting to get better. I went back and read my chapters starting from chapter one and saw that there was a lot I could have done to make it better.

**Whitwhit1893: **Thank you! I really appreciate it!

I do not own One Piece!

* * *

><p>"Get out of the way frog!"<p>

The shout barely making it to her ears, as she moved up higher on the roof of the Franky Family's house roof to take a look.

There in front of the train, she saw a frog standing in the middle of the tracks.

Everything was a blur. The frog knocked the train off the tracks, and the ship following behind with the Franky house on it was detached. Noticing her situation, she took a leap towards the train that was moving farther and farther away from her with every second. Landing on top, she slipped and went tumbling across until she caught herself at the very edge.

While Luffy was trying to hit the frog, the girl came up and pushed him aside.

"Damn frog! I almost died because of you!" She then too tried to hit the frog but failed as he dodged all of her attacks, then hit her backwards. Luffy tried after she did and ended up with the same results. This whole cycle repeated for quite some time until an old lady called from the window.

"Who are you?" Luffy asked her after they stared at the old lady talking to the frog for a while.

"M-Me?" She asked surprised and stupidly. Her cover had been blown.

"Yeah. You remind me of someone…" He tilted his head and looked as if he was in deep thinking.

"I'm…Yuya, Shinha Yuya." She quickly said after a moment of thought.

"Oh! I know! Rikku!" Rikku flinched at her name.

"W-Who is this Rikku you speak of? I'm Yuya. Y-U-Y-A." She said carefully.

Rikku saw him concentrating really hard. "Ahh! Whatever! Yuya, Rikku, Shinha, Y-U-Y-A! Doesn't matter!"

"It does matter!" Rikku shouted at him.

"Strawhat! I've just made a new Nakama!" The old lady from below yelled over the rain and wind.

"Yeah! I understand! I did too!" He looked down from the edge.

"Oh? Who?" She asked curiously.

Rikku then walked over to the edge. "This is… uhmm… what's your name again?" Luffy asked looking at her.

"YUYA!" She shouted more fiercely hitting him on the head at the same time. She then composed herself to a normal temper.

"Shinha Yuya, ma'am." She tilted her head a little downward as she introduced herself.

* * *

><p>Rikku sat at the front of the train with Luffy unwilling to go face Nami, Zoro, and Chopper who could most likely recognize her instantly.<p>

Her disguise consisted of her dark brown hair dyed dark blue, dark blue contacts, and different clothing of course. She wore white capris with two belts, a top that had a dark high neck, was sleeveless, and ended above the belly button. On top of the shirt there was something that closely resembled a breastplate but was made out of cloth and was a teal color.

She believed it to be a pretty good disguise too, but some of the Strawhats have sharp minds.

"I found them!" Luffy shouted standing up next to Yokozuna. Rikku looked up from where she was sitting and saw the rest of the Franky Family who weren't aboard the Rocket Man along with Usopp in a funny mask and Sanji.

"Oi! Yuya! You should some in and meet everyone!" Luffy shouted as he was about to climb into the window of the Rocket Man.

"I'll be there soon." She replied, deeply in thought.

Did she really want to go down there a risk getting her cover blown? Yeah, she really did. She had to know if Haruhi was down there with them. Even though she couldn't find her with the Franky family packed in, she could have been somewhere in the crowd. If not she had to know if Sanji had met her sister and if she was safe.

She crawled into the window as Luffy and Chopper were amazed by Usopp or better known as Sogeking now. Why would Usopp be undercover she thought. Luffy noticed her staring.

"Yuya! Come and I'll introduce you to everybody!" He waved her over. All the Strawhats gathered, including some of the Franky Family and workers of the Galley La Company. They blocked her view from the other end of the cart.

He placed a hand on her shoulder. "Alright everybody! This is Shinha Yuya, make sure you introduce yourself to her!"

Nami came forth first and stated her name. "Nami." After a pause she added. "_Shinha_ please don't lie to us if we ask you a question. _Secrets_ are no fun of course." She emphasized a few parts with a large smile. She knew.

"I'm Chopper! You can rely on me if you need any medical attention." Rikku looked towards the small reindeer with the red jacket. At least he didn't figure it out. The less, the better.

"Zoro." He cracked an eye open and gave her the evil eye. Rikku's shoulders stiffened, eyes wide. Did he recognize her? Think of her as an enemy? Would he tell Luffy? Her eyes started to swirl and she became dizzy. She lifted a hand to her head and stumbled across the floor slightly.

"Shinha-san!" Chopper called out. "Are you okay?"

"Yeah. Just a little dizzy." She said quietly. "So? Who's next?"

"I am the great sniper. Sogeking!" Usopp came from behind and shouted.

"Hai, Hai. Anyone else?" She quickly waved him off.

"Ignored." Usopp whispered as he sulked in a corner.

"I'm Paulie from the Galley La Company." The man she saw with Nami at the train station came up. She wondered what he was doing here.

"I think that's enough for introductions." She nodded. "I could always get to know the rest of you later." She then walked past the Strawhats, and looked at the other end of the cart. Her heart quickly sunk at the sight. No one was there except Sanji trying to light a wet cigarette. He noticed her staring at him and his personality changed.

"Hello young miss. How may I help you?" He smiled at her and took her hand in his. With all her strength she squeezed his hand as hard as she could. "Ow!" He pulled his hand back.

"Where is she?" Rikku's dark blue bangs covered her eyes. Her voice changed into a deadly tone. Sanji looked up at her curiously. "Where is she!" She barked at him. "Where's my sister?"

"Sister?" Sogeking repeated, and then it finally dawned on him and Sanji.

"Yuki-san!" The two shouted at the same time.

* * *

><p>"Wait Robin! Don't go in there!" Usopp's voice was heard from behind the door.<p>

"Robin-san!" Yuki shouted as Robin opened the door to the 2nd cart where CP9 was. Yuki looked past Robin relieved to see that Sanji and Franky were alright and they had made it okay.

Out of nowhere, arms popped out and threw Usopp and Yuki into the middle of the 2nd cart.

"Robin! What are you doing!" Sanji was shocked and surprised at her actions.

She stared at them and then spoke. Her words were cold, and close to emotionless. "It seems that you people don't get it and words are meaningless to you." Yet there was something in her voice that very few could pick out.

Usopp turned and shouted orders to Franky, who quickly helped Yuki get up and ran her over to Sanji who took a hold of her arm.

"What are you planning on doing?" Sanji shouted to Usopp.

Usopp spun his arm and shouted at the same time he threw down something. "Smoke Star!"

Everything was enclosed with smoke while Sanji and Franky ran to the back of the cart. They looked towards where Usopp disappeared to and saw him running towards them with Robin in hand.

Yuki's face lit up. "He did it!"

"Awesome!" Franky and Sanji cheered.

They all took in large breaths as they watched the other cart ahead of them. Something felt oddly wrong.

"It seemed too easy." Sanji said.

Just then, thorn whips came out and gripped the side of their cart.

"What!" Yuki couldn't believe it. She thought they had a clean get away.

"Cut the whip!" Franky shouted, but before anyone could make a move, the big guy, Blueno pulled on the ropes causing the cart to lurch forward and crash into the other. He then pulled the two carts together by hand.

Sanji quickly composed himself and attacked Blueno.

"Tekkai." He casually said as Sanji hit him in the chest. When that didn't work, Sanji used an even harder move. He took damage.

Just as Sanji was about to land another blow, he heard Robin's voice.

"Clutch!"

Franky, Yuki, and Sanji turned to see Usopp caught in Robin's move.

"R-Robin-san! What are you doing?" Yuki screamed. She couldn't really handle or hold in much of her frustration anymore.

"Stay out of my business." Robin plainly stated.

The other guy with a long nose came over quickly and kicked Sanji, causing him to fly across the cart.

"You guys are all stubborn when it comes to comrades." Franky walked over to the wall and pushed on it with his head. "Here's your chance to escape!" He and the wall went forward and into the other cart.

"Franky!" Yuki and Sanji yelled across the rolling waves.

Robin ran to the end of the cart. "I'm not trying to run away!" She too yelled to him.

"How can you say that, Robin? Even after we came to rescue you? Why can't you just come back? Even if we are attacked by the buster call we can manage?" Sanji didn't get it. He tried to persuade Robin into coming back.

"Sanji! Behind you!" Yuki shrieked. He didn't turn fast enough and was kicked, yet blood was spilt. Blueno then grabbed Robin, Usopp tried to stop him, but was stabbed by his finger. Yuki sat there in horror, she was in shock.

"Robin…" Usopp was gasping for breath. "You can't leave a crew without the captain's permission… so have faith in Luffy." After, those words had left his mouth he was hit in the face.

Yuki was snapped out of her phase. Though she zoned out the shouting of Sanji, and caught snips of Robins past, but she was more focused on the words that Usopp had said.

_Have faith…_

She had always believed that her sister was alive. But the way her sister was shot in front of her, it never seemed possible. The nightmares had haunted her, they never allowed her to believe, have hope or faith.

"It's all for the sake of justice." Blueno had said as he was about to step through door.

Yuki had stood up her eyes full of rage. Yet set with determination.

She charged towards him, fast. A vaguely familiar rush had filled her, and before the door had closed, she had jumped him. Time seemed to slow as she thought back on the past events.

These people's words of _justice._

Robin hurting and neglecting to be with her friends.

Rikku insisting that she's her dead sister.

And her real sister, being taken away.

They all came crashing to her, the frustration and stress that had built up was all to be released as she punched him straight in the face. He had no time to use his tekkai, because he never saw or thought she was to attack.

And with that, she had disappeared into the closed door.

* * *

><p>No one could tell what Rikku was thinking. He eyes were closed, but she made no facial expression. They could tell she was thinking, but of what? They all sat silently. Usopp and Sanji's eyes casted down to the floor, they felt guilt creep upon their backs, making its way to their throat.<p>

As Rikku's eyes were closed, she felt the walls closing in on herself. It seemed that everything in her body had shut down except for her mind. Why would Haruhi do that? She doesn't know Sanji, Franky and Usopp that well, or Robin.

She had never had a sister before, and even if she did, she couldn't remember. She thought back to her past, yet she could only go so far.

She could only go back to when she first woke up on the operating table. Pain feeding on her from every corner. She opened her eyes only to find herself being surrounded by strangers with pure white masks on, as well as stained, bloodied operating gloves. The metallic taste in her mouth as well as the stench lingered in her nose.

Rikku had quickly pushed the thought away, it's a horrific scene for a 10 year old girl to wake up to and still have nightmares of it to this day.

Rikku inhaled slowly and had opened her eyes. She looked to Sanji and Usopp who had the regretful look on their faces. She could see Sanji's fist curled up close to him.

She breathed out her words softly. "Please, can you tell me more about Yuki-san?"

As the two looked up they met Rikku's eyes. They pondered on what that meant, was she mad at them? Furious? Did she pity them? No. It was something else. They caught a hint in her eyes that it was neither.

Yet, Usopp found something different. "Aren't you her sister?"

"Now that you mention it. Shouldn't you know more about her than Sanji and Usopp?" Nami asked.

"But, Nami, Usopp isn't here?" Chopper told the navigator who just sighed with a little bit of frustration.

Rikku's face slightly tinged red out of embarrassment of her stupidity. "I-I never got to know her that well. I disap- was gone for seven years… I don't even know if she remembers me…"

It was a lie, yet it was the truth. Haruhi's sister had died, that was all the proof needed that Haruhi wouldn't acknowledge her as her real sister.

"No. I don't think that's the case." Sanji had finally gotten a moment to speak. Rikku was surprised at the words he had said. "While I was on the sea train, she had nearly given up. But then she told us that she can't, because she needs to apologize to her sister."

His words had shocked her. A smile had come upon her face and she chuckled a little which soon turned out to become a full blown laugh.

Sanji and Usopps guilt stricken face had slowly turned into a smile as well as most of the group aboard.

Mostly the Strawhats.

As her laughter had died done, she wiped a tear from the corner of her eye. Everyone listened to what she was going to say next.

She looked straight at the crew.

"So tell me. What's the plan for getting in and out of Enies Lobby _alive_?"

* * *

><p>Please Review!<p>

The next chapter will be out once I finish the chapter I'm working on, which hopefully won't take to long. I don't think it will.

Note: Hai mean yes, or yeah. So Rikku is basically saying. "Yeah, yeah."


	13. Robin and the Buster Call

Woot! Look at that! It's only been a few days since I last updated! I just hope I can keep up with all of this.

**I have something to ask, but I guess I'll ask at the end of the chapter.**

**dark prime 0:** Thank you, and yes... it would be funny. ^_^

**Hopelesslyhope:** Thank you! :D

**avengeme: **Thanks for reviewing!

* * *

><p>"Only four minutes left until we go in." Kokoro had stated.<p>

"Hmm." Yuya hummed as she sharpened an arrow tip. Nami was checking on her clima tact, Sanji was smoking and Chopper was watching Usopp/Sogeking. Zoro was just standing, and getting ready to infiltrate.

Luffy had run ahead of the group and was already on his way to save Robin. The plan was to open the first gate before going in. Though, he apparently couldn't sit still that long enough and had gone ahead.

The clock ticked down. For those inside the first gate everything was going by fast. Yet for those on the Rocket Man, it went by slowly.

By the time five minutes had passed, Kokoro turned the train around and was headed towards Enies Lobby.

"Guy's it seems there's a change to our plans. Hang onto something."

Everyone's head lifted at the sound of Kokoro's announcement. Sanji opened up the window and shouted to Zoro who was sitting at the head of the train.

"Hey! Stupid swordsman! What's going on?"

"The main gate had been closed." He simply answered. It was a surprise that he didn't have to shout for his answer to reach Sanji.

"What'd you say?" Somehow Zoro's voice had carried and Nami, Usopp, Chopper, and Yuya aka Rikku had also heard what he said.

"We're going to crash!" Usopp yelled out the obvious.

Chopper panicked while running around the train. "What should we do?"

"We can't dodge it! Kokoro! Turn the train around!" Nami screamed her head off.

Rikku had sighed, but on the inside she too was terrified of what was going to happen to them. She had a feeling they were going to die and accidently voiced her opinion out loud. "We're going to die." Everyone stopped what they were doing and stared at her. A second later chaos ensued with Nami, Usopp and Chopper.

"Don't worry. There's a way." Even though no one could see him, he stood up. Rikku ran over to the window wondering how everything would work out. "Frog, push down that fence!" Zoro ordered.

"Wait! But if you do that we'll-" Rikku's shout was cut off as she was sent sprawling backwards from the train lurching up and forwards. Rocket Man was sent flying up and over the gates.

"Zoro! Did you ever consider how we're going to land?" The fuming Nami exclaimed as she was leaning out the window.

Silence had enveloped before he answered. "Leave it… to luck!"

"Leave it to luck my b-!" After regaining her balancing Rikku was hit down again by Chopper who was being thrown around inside the train.

The train had hit a giant and landed. Unknowingly luck had really been on there side and everyone was okay. Zoro was already standing and ready to go, as well as Sanji. Usopp lay under the train with Chopper ready to treat any wounds.

"Pirates are still inside the train! Blow them to pieces!" A soldier had shouted after he saw Chopper and Usopp near the train.

"Wait! Nami still in the-" Sanji tried to stop them, but either way, it would have been pointless. They shot the bazooka type gun. They had ceased fire when another soldier saw a figure in the smoke.

It was Kokoro, Chimney and Gonbe.

"Stop! I'm just an old lady!"

"And I'm just kid with a small pet!"

"The Strawhat's forced us to pilot the train!" Kokoro said in a kind of slurred way.

"Can there be a drunken hostage?" Asked one of the Franky Family members.

The soldiers were worrying that they almost killed hostages, that they almost didn't notice the cloud that was above the train, but way to dark and close the ground.

Nami managed to make it out of the train with Rikku. She was creating the cloud with her perfect clima tact and Rikku watching her back.

"Thunderbolt Tempo!" Just as she threw in her thunder Rikku remembered something.

"Nami… isn't it dangerous to be in the middle?" She asked the navigator.

"Actually yeah, it's really dangerous." Right then a crack had sounded and a bolt had appeared right next to them.

"Ahh!" The two shouted and ran for cover. Nami ended up running to Usopp and hitting him on the head for making such a dangerous weapon.

"Damn it Nami! You hit us too!" Zoro was angry and burnt as he shouted at Nami.

"You reminded me of how we first met!" Sanji seemed somehow happy about it.

Rikku sweat dropped. _This is going to be a long day._

* * *

><p><em>How in god's name did I get separated from them? <em>

Rikku thought about for a while until she remembered.

_Oh yeah, now I remember. _She rolled her eyes.

Currently she was traveling through the corridors finding her way to the roof. When they had made it to the courthouse they were attacked by guys that seemed attached together. They ended up leaving it up to the Franky Family to fight them.

When no one was looking, Zoro ended up taking a wrong turn.

Sanji had already run ahead of the group.

And somehow, she too had gotten lost.

She stopped in her tracks and racked through her brain for some help.

_Well, let's see. Our main goal was to get to Lu-Strawhat who was last seen on the roof. So I'm guessing that's where everyone else is going to head…_

Making sure her bow was still on her, she bent down.

"There's one of the pirates! Get her!" The shout came from one end of the hallway, yet there were footsteps on both ends.

She stood up with her hands still on her feet and squat back down. Almost as if she was stretching. "One… Two… Three!" On her third squat, she jumped and punched the ceiling. "Success!- Ahh!" Forgetting she was in mid-air she started to fall.

She was caught by Chopper who just happened to be on the floor above hers.

"Are you okay Yuya?" He asked as he set her down.

"Oh, yeah! Haha, thanks there." She couldn't help but laugh at herself.

"Now's not really the time to be laughing…" Nami said rushed, her eyes still on the large men before them.

"Nami! Chopper! Get back!" Rikku ordered. But before the guys could even attack they were blown upwards by an unknown force.

Rikku scratched her head. "Well I guess that works out." After her words had ended the ground underneath them had cracked.

"What's downstairs?" Nami had shouted as they too were being pulled upwards.

The ceiling above them had broken and the sunlight could be seen. "What the FU-" Rikku had shouted as they were heading up. As gravity started taking over, they fell. Nami had managed to land off to the side, as well as Rikku. Sadly, Chopper had hit fallen face first.

Rikku had turned back to the large hole as a hand came out and grabbed the edge. The figure that pulled himself out was no other than Zoro.

"Zoro!" Nami was also surprised to see him.

The sound of cement breaking could be heard near the group that had just erupted from the building. Sanji broke through the ground with a kick.

"I'm definitely the first one here. Robin-chan, I'm her-" He stopped his speech when he saw Zoro sitting across from him. Glaring daggers he began to yell at Zoro and Zoro shouted back.

Rikku watched with slight amusements before her eyes caught on to something. "Uhh, guys?"

Chopper also seemed to spot it. "Sogeking!"

Everyone looked up wondering why he was doing whatever he was doing, why he was flying, and if he could land safely.

Rikku winced at his landing. She turned her head at the sound of Luffy's shouting, his beg to Robin.

_Strawhat, to think you would go as far as invade Enies Lobby for your comrades._

She then turned her head to the raven haired women, who refused to be rescued.

_Nico Robin. You are the last survivor of Ohara. The only person in this world who could probably read poneglyphs. Is this really what you want? To die for your friends? No matter how far out they reach to you?_

Rikku shook her head. This wasn't her business to be getting into. She shouldn't even be sticking her nose into this. Her main reason for coming here was for Yuki, she almost forgot.

"Yuya?" Rikku was knocked out of her thoughts as her fake name was called.

It was Nami.

She and everyone else stood at the edge of the building. Luffy speech seemed to be over, for now. Zoro was informing his about the drawbridge being lowered.

"Yuya. What are you doing down there? It doesn't look to cool when you're down there alone."

Rikku had shaken her head. "Ah, no. I'm okay. This is your guy's time to shine anyways. You know I'm not here for Robin-san."

"Yuya! This is a rescue mission! We're all here to rescue Robin!" Luffy had overheard them and shouted at her.

Rikku got irritated at the captain that had already caused so much trouble for them. "I'm not part of your crew!"

"We're all here to save Robin and your sister!" He had announced proudly. Before Rikku retorted back she thought about his words. Did he really mean it? Were they all going to help her get Yuki back?

"I think he's trying to say we're all in the same boat here." Nami explained as she held out her clima tact. Rikku hesitated slightly before taking a hold of it. She was then pulled up onto the same bordered edge that Nami and Zoro were standing on. It didn't look even with two people on each, and one with three people so she jumped to the one next to Nami.

"Waahahaha!" The man with the mask laughed. "Do you realize that no matter how brave you are, nothing changes! We have CP9, the Gates of Justice, and the Golden Den Den Mushi to trigger Buster Call!" As if just to prove his point, he held up the Den Den Mushi.

Everyone could see that Robin visibly flinched.

Rikku's anger started to rise. There was something irritating about the man. He thought of himself better and higher than everyone, like he had all the power in the world.

"That's right, exactly 20 years ago, it had obliterated your hometown!"

Rikku held up her sharpest arrow, a vein could be seen clearly. "Can I run him through?" She asked in a low aggravated voice.

She was slightly satisfied when she saw him back up towards the CP9 and shiver.

He held up the Golden Den Den Mushi and placed his finger over the button.

"Stop! Don't do that!" Robin shouted at him.

An arrogant smile found its way to his face. "Does that mean I should press it?"

Now… Rikku didn't want to interrupt Robin's argument going on, and right now couldn't keep her cool like the Strawhats. But then again, she wasn't a pirate. She was a marine, who saw justice in her own way.

And this wasn't justice.

"Are you stupid?" She yelled. "Stop means to not move, and don't do that means to not do whatever you're going to do!" She shouted at him.

Though she was quite happy when she heard a snicker come from Luffy, and to see smiles on the rest of the Strawhats faces.

"I should press it just to get rid of you!" He threatened her.

Apparently Robin was about to lose it also. "Do you know what will happen when you press it!" She practically screamed.

He laughed as he said his next words. "Of course! You pirates will have a zero chance of getting off this island! Or did you have something else in mind?" He laughed again and again, mocking her. His finger still hovering over the button of destruction.

"It's not that simple! You said Ohara disappeared from the map, didn't you? Can you see any humans on that map? You could only be so cruel because you look at the world like that!"

Robin had fallen to her knees. You could see her shudder, at the thought of the buster call. Her mind seemed to wonder elsewhere as she remembered those horrifying memories of her homeland bursting into flames.

"If you commence the Buster Call right now, Enies Lobby will be destroyed along with all of us in it!" She came back from her reminiscing.

"That's insane!" He shouted, not believing a single word. "Our own people won't be killed!"

"It's not insane! It's true!" Rikku had yelled without meaning too. Everyone had turned to her with a questioning look. "Err- Robin has actually experienced the Buster Call unlike you, so she would of course know more."

Robin had given a slight nod that no one had noticed and spoke again.

_Whew! Close one! I almost gave away my position as a Marine. Truth was that I actually came across some articles on the Buster Call on Ohara, while studying at Marineford._

"-the attack is now targeted at my true friends, the only ones I've ever placed faith in. The longer I stay with them, the more I betray and endanger them! Where ever I go in this world, I will always have enemies destined to destroy me."

On most of the Strawhats face was anger. Rikku could not come to an expression. Her feelings were mixed. Though there was one thing she was quite sure of. Robin has had it much tougher than her. She had woken up on an operating table with no memories of herself before that. Robin, had watched as her home island was destroyed as well as her mother and had grown up alone. Rikku had Garp to help her, as well as Chaki and many others she has met. Her kidnapping was just the turning point of her life.

"If I ever want to die, then I'll wish for it to be right here and now!" Robin had shouted to them.

Rikku had her eyes shut in thought and had open when these words had left Robins mouth. This is a harsh punishment. She shouldn't even be accepting it, rather she should fight back.

The man with the mask had laughed his most annoying laugh. "It's so stupid for anyone to lug you around all the time! Take a look at that flag pirates! It bears the symbol representing the pact between 170 nations! It is the world!"

_That's right, I forgot about it… The World Government._

"You have no idea how great of federation this woman is being trailed by!"

Finally, for the first time in the longest minutes Rikku had faced, Luffy had spoken. "I do know who Robin's enemies really are!"

"Sogeking." He called for Usopp, who had turned his head towards the captain on command. "I want you to burn that flag down."

"Roger!"

Not only was Spandam surprised, but Rikku as well. She had the large look that clearly showed it, and even turned her head towards Luffy to see if he was serious.

"Fire-Bird Star!" Usopp had shouted his new move as flames in the shape of a bird had flown through the air, engulfing the flag.

The mouth that had been of shock then slowly turned into a small smile. "I guess there's no helping it… He really is crazy, yet brave." Rikku had whispered to herself. She looked to Robin whose shocked face looked up at the flag, her face slowly wavering. She heard the shouts of disbelief from the soldiers below.

"The pirates have now waged war against the World Government!"

"You're all crazy! Do you think you can really stand a chance against the world?" Spandam screamed.

Luffy had breathed in deeply and shouted one word back. "YEAH!"

Robin's tears had slowly started to fall, as the look of shock had finally faded.

"Robin! I haven't heard you say it yet! Say that you wanna live!"

Not only Robin's expression had changed but everyone else's. Their expression from mostly nothing, to hopeful. Her tears became larger with each breath as she shook. In one large breath she had said the words, everyone was waiting for.

"I want to live! Take me with you to the blue seas!"

Rikku couldn't help but smile, even if they were pirates, their friendship goes all the way. She even chuckled when she saw Franky break down into tears.

Chopper had caught the large movement from below. "The drawbridge is lowering!"

Rikku, had looked down, and it was very much true. When she looked back up, she couldn't help but notice two other people she never noticed before. They were in the way back of the building still on the inside, and were apparently watching the events unfold.

There was one, who was facing them. She had black hair pulled up into two very high pigtails and the tips were dyed pink. Her eyes were a magenta color and she had a nasty look on her face as she yelled at the other girl whose back was towards them. Yet Rikku recognized the long, light brown hair.

It was Haruhi Yuki.

Her hands were tied behind her as she argued with the pigtailed one.

"Yuki!" Rikku had yelled so she could hear her. Haruhi had turned at the sound of her name, and her face could be seen clearly, it was without a doubt, her.

She swiftly lifted the bow from around her and nocked an arrow. Bending her knees, she leaned back bringing the string and arrow with her. Aiming it at the pigtailed girl she let go and let it whistle through the air. But the girl saw it coming, grabbed Yuki, dodged, and ran. The arrow lodged itself into the wall where her head would have been.

They made it to the cover of the wall and couldn't be seen anymore. Rikku made 'tch' sound, as she turned and looked back at Luffy who nodded at her.

He cracked his knuckles and smiled. Rikku had nocked another arrow preparing for battle.

"Here we come!"

* * *

><p><strong>Am I allowed to change my story title? Is it okay for me to? I just happened to notice that the title promise is very common. Also I can't seem to think of a good title so if anyone wants to give me ideas, please PM me, or I guess reviewing it will be fine.<strong>

**One more thing before I go, earlier in the year I watched the anime Katekyo Hitman Reborn and I have had ideas going through my head for some time now. How many of you think I should write a Fanfic for that? **

**I'll just put a POLL up on my account. Thanks for everything!  
><strong>


	14. And the Fight Begins

So, I'm sorry if the fight disappoints you. It's really hard for me to explain what's going on and stuff and I'm sorry if it's too short for your liking.

I do not own!

* * *

><p>Getting ready for battle, Kalifa turned to the sound of her door creaking open. She loosened her stance as she saw that it was one of her most loyal followers.<p>

"Kanon…" She let out in a breath. "I thought you were one of the pirates. I'm expecting some to some this way."

The girl had crouched into a bow. "I apologize Kalifa-sama. Shall I interrupt their attack on you?" She looked up hopeful.

Kalifa had shaken her head. "That will not be necessary. We still need you to watch the girl. They will probably be after her as well."

Kanon had bowed her head to hide the displeasured look on her face. "Yes, Kalifa-sama." She stood up and walked out the door. A few moments after she had left, Sanji had walked through the door.

Everyone had gone their separate ways looking for the keys to free Robin. Rikku too had joined in and at the same time, was desperately looking for Yuki. Worried about her sister, she ran through the halls. She had slowed to a stop though, for standing clearly in her way was Haruhi, who stood staring at the door next to her. As Rikku called out, she turned her head.

"Yuki-san." Rikku started walking towards her, eyes wide with disbelief. Haruhi looked confused as she looked at Rikku, though Rikku remembered that she was in disguise. "It's me, Rikku!"

"Rikku?" Haruhi questioned the name, but the voice did sound like Rikku. As she looked closer she could see the image of Rikku excluding the dark blue hair and eyes.

While walking, Rikku had stopped in the middle of her tracks, something was odd. "How'd you get away?" Preparing for a trap, she took a few steps backwards. Haruhi had seen this and brought her hands up in attempt to calm her.

"Oh, well you see…"

* * *

><p>"You better not try anything while I'm gone, got it?" Kanon told her fiercely. "If you do, I won't hesitate to attack you." She lifted her nose in the air.<p>

"Can you tell me again why I'm here?" Haruhi asked, clueless to the fact that she was being threatened.

Kanon looked ready to pull her hair out. "What? Did those pirates brainwash you or something? We were told by headquarters to find you and take you back." And with that she left Yuki standing in the hallway outside of Kalifa's room as she went to check on Kalifa herself inside.

"I need to go to the bathroom." Haruhi had mumbled under her breath, and she walked off in a random direction. As anyone would guess, as it was Yuki's first time here and she got no tour of the place, she got lost.

So as one of the guards came running past her to go and fight the pirates that were invading, she stopped him in his tracks. "Uhmm, could you tell me were the bathroom is?" She asked politely.

For a second he looked her up and down deciding who she was and what to do. Though at the same time he couldn't help but blush at her. She tilted her head and looked at him questioningly.

"S-Straight forward and sixth door to your left." He answered quickly.

"Thank you." She smiled at him and walked away. He stood staring at her figure before he got a call on a small den den mushi to get moving.

After she was done she walked back to Kalifa's room. By the time she got back to the front of the door though, she could hear fighting going on inside and Kalifa's voice as well as another, though it wasn't Kanon's.

She decided to wait and stood outside the door not wanting to intrude.

A few minutes later, she heard her name and saw Rikku not far down the hall.

* * *

><p>Rikku didn't really want to believe the story, but it seemed true enough for Haruhi. "Well, whatever, I need to get you out of here. We're kind of in a dangerous position on this island." She walked forward closing the distance and reached for Haruhi's arm.<p>

Rikku's hand was cut as Haruhi was pushed backwards. Before any more damage could be done, Rikku jumped back.

Standing in the middle of the siblings was the girl Rikku had seen earlier with black hair in high pigtails, with tips dyed pink and fierce magenta eyes.

She wore a small black dress with no sleeves, fishnet shirt and leggings, as well as black high heels and a necktie. Something to match Kalifa's clothes.

"Who are you?" Rikku asked as she held her bow at ready.

Kanon arrogantly raised her head. "I'm Kanon, CP9 substitute and Kalifa-sama's loyal follower." She grinned. "Who are you?"

"None of your business. All I came here to do was bring Yuki back to Water 7." Rikku had simply said.

Kanon had moved and attacked Rikku. "And all I came here for was to be praised by Kalifa, but we don't always get what we want!" Rikku had lost sight of her, and in the small fraction of time saw her behind her. Rikku dodged but was cut in the cheek. "Instead, I'm stuck babysitting!"

Weird. Rikku thought. Kanon had no weapons on her, and her nails weren't sharp so how could she have gotten cut.

Seeing as Kanon was the CP9 substitute she knew some of the moves but probably hasn't mastered them yet, Rikku could tell that for sure.

Rikku shot an arrow at the standing Kanon who dodged with Soru. Coming up from the right she cut Rikku's right arm, the blood splattered across the floor in a vertical line. Rikku fell to her knees holding her injured arm as Kanon had smiled, walking closer for the finishing blow.

Struggling to stand, she had made it and jumped backwards just in time. As her feet skidded across the floor she didn't see Kanon disappear from her original spot and found her next to her one moment and gone the next. Rikku's two legs were cut before they came to a stop, her legs gave in.

"Shit!" She looked down at her bleeding legs which could no longer hold her up. She then looked up to see Haruhi's worried face running towards her. "Stay back!" Rikku had warned, but she didn't listen and just kept running.

Haruhi bent down next to Rikku, checking if she was alright. Kanon couldn't help but laugh at the pitiful sight. As Kanon stepped closer Haruhi looked up and glared at the woman who caused Rikku pain.

"What's this? The little mouse is going to try and fight back?" Kanon had thrown her head back and laughed. That was when Rikku noticed it. Blood splatter was flicked downward, and when Rikku searched for the source it was on Kanon's pigtails. Her pink tips dyed red in Rikku's blood.

Kanon stopped laughing as she sensed Rikku's gaze on her. "Well? Finally figure it out?" Rikku made no move to answer. "I guess I'll just come right out and say it since you're probably going to end up dying. I at the Kani Kani no Mi."

"Kani Kani?" Rikku questioned after a moment, her eyes widened. How could she not see it before? That girl was a Devil Fruit user! Looking closer Kanon's pigtails were in the shape of a crab's claw.

Kanon activated her Devil Fruit and the pigtails had turned into real claws and Kanon came charging forwards. Noticing the situation, Rikku had moved her weight and pushed Haruhi out of the way shutting her eyes and waiting for the pain of tearing skin and flesh.

Though it never came.

When Rikku had looked up she saw Haruhi, standing there with Rikku's bow in the position to shoot. Yet there was no arrow. Haruhi had lowered the bow a little as Rikku looked over to where Kanon was, stopped in her tracks by a single arrow lodged deeply into the ground in front of her. Dust had collected in the air around her.

"I don't like fighting… but I can't let you hurt my imōto!" Haruhi had shouted as she swiftly, and elegantly pulled out another arrow, and nocked it on the bow.

Rikku stared up at Haruhi in awe. Though the emotion faded and was replaced by happiness. She could feel her eyes water, but never let a single drop fall. Haruhi was the family she's ever wanted.

Pushing herself off the ground, she put up with the pain throbbing in her legs and arm. Haruhi had seen Rikku trying to stand up from the corner of her eye. "Don't stand up!"

As Haruhi rushed over to Rikku, Kanon took this opportunity and used Soru. Amazingly though, Haruhi saw what was coming next and quickly leapt out of the way with Rikku. As soon as Haruhi let go of Rikku's arm, she quickly shot an arrow. The arrow was faster and more powerful than Rikku's and it had caught Kanon off guard, catching her left side, then into the wall behind her.

Haruhi jumped in front of Rikku had had started battling with Kanon. Their powers almost evenly matched, yet there could only be one winner. Haruhi's arrows were powerful, yet Kanon was agile. She could dodge some of Haruhi's moves, yet would still get caught by some. And when Kanon came in for attack, Yuki had no time to put an arrow in her face and had to dodge before shooting another arrow.

_I need to help Haruhi somehow… _Rikku looked down to her bleeding legs. _But… with these wounds…I'll only get in the way._

Shifting her legs, she felt something in one of the lower pockets. _Ah! I almost forgot I had these!_

Immediately she pulled out bandages she had gotten from Gaia, as well as some medicine. As she splattered the medicine onto her wounds she couldn't help but wince as it stung. She wrapped her legs as tightly as possible so she could no longer feel the pain and as she stood up, all she could feel was a numb feeling. An effect of the medicine.

Rikku would run off to help her sister right about now, but there was still one obstacle she needed to get over.

She herself could not keep up with Kanon's speed.

As Rikku watched the battle, she couldn't tell which direction Kanon was coming from to attack Haruhi.

_Just breathe… In… Out… In… Out… It's just your nerves… You had found Haruhi… you were ready to protect her… But Kanon's Devil Fruit go the better of you… Focus…_

Rikku had taken deep breaths with her eyes closed. She slowly started opening them as her mind became focused. Her eyes locked on an object as they were opening. Just in front of her, coming at high speed was an arrow.

She panicked and ducked. "Hey! Haruhi! Watch was your shooting!" She shouted.

"S-Sorry! She was right in front of me and jumped out of the way!" Haruhi jogged over to where Rikku was checking if her sister had any injuries from her.

"Whatever…" Rikku mumbled. Yeah, she had a nice and cool sister, but she was a clumsy one. "Anyway, we have bigger problems to deal with." Rikku looked to Kanon.

"Oh? Are you talking about me?" Kanon said in her most innocent voice.

"Damn right I'm talking about you!" Rikku stomped her foot and waved her fist.

Kanon smirked and disappeared on them. "Rikku!" Haruhi said her name. A plan going through her mind as well as through Rikku's.

"Yeah." She nodded her head and they went back to back. Rikku had her fists up and ready, while Haruhi had her bow up with an arrow nocked. They waited for the attack, and Haruhi had finally sensed it first.

"She's on your side!"

Just as Haruhi had said that, Kanon had appeared before Rikku. And Rikku, who was finally focused, punched Kanon straight in the face. She had flown down the hallway, with a large bruise on her cheek.

While Kanon was on the ground, Rikku and Haruhi could hear mumbling coming from her. "Kalifa-sama will be disappointed in me… I let her get away... I let her beat me… Kalifa-sama… She went with the pirates… Kalifa-sama shall not praise me… Kalifa-sama…Kalifa-sama…"

Kanon stood up angry and furious. "Why you! I'll kill you!" Not only her had become pincers, but her hands as well. She had charged towards the two sisters.

"Bring it!" Rikku yelled.

* * *

><p>Please critique and review!<p>

**Poll: Should I write a Fanfic for KHR? (To those Katekyo Hitman fans out there in the One Piece realm.)**


	15. Activate! Buster Call and a Druggie?

*panick* My chapters are getting shorter! Well then, sorry for the wait.

**skipbeataddict: **Thank you for the critique?... Well thank you for telling me this very useful information! Truth was, that I wasn't really thinking about rank when writing this. (As you can tell.) I just really didn't want to overpower Rikku. Everyone else had problems fighting the CP9, taking injuries and not overwhelming the enemy in the beginning. Though, when I do think about it, you are correct. She does need to be stronger in accordance to her rank, so I will try to fix that in upcoming chapters that require her to fight.

Okay, so *******forewarning**. There's a part in this chapter where Rikku and Kanon are in the air. And when I looked back I noticed they were in the air for quite a long time and they would have fallen and crashed already. Pretend that they were doing all that at high speed! xD

* * *

><p>Kanon looked up as Rikku came down with a punch to her head, her hands busy fighting with Haruhi for the bow.<p>

As Rikku came down, her pigtail claws snapped at her. The punch went straight into the hair claws, cutting skin deeply and gripping her wrists. Like it had a mind of its own, it threw her into the hallway wall, breaking it.

The sun blinded Kanon for a second, but it was more than enough time for Haruhi to jump out through the broken wall to see if her sister was okay.

Rikku had landed very close to the edge of the land that held up the Judicial Tower. A few more inches and she would have fallen into the endless pit of the unknown. Kanon had jumped out and followed them. While Haruhi was helping Rikku up Kanon had Soru'd in between them and hit them both in the stomach with her pincers. For Haruhi she was hit with the blunt end while Rikku was actually stabbed through skin. Haruhi had doubled over clutching her stomach in pain.

Quickly composing herself, Rikku had swung a punch towards Kanon who had casually side stepped it. She brought her leg up and kicked Rikku down. She stumbled forwards not wanting to fall to her knees.

They were all fatigued, bruised, and cut.

Kanon wanted to end this.

She uppercut Rikku who was hit backwards and skid across the grass, her head stopping over the edge. Kanon walked towards her, and then gaining speed, she rushed towards Rikku and jumped into the air. Her claws aimed downwards towards Rikku's throat.

Haruhi was up and ready when she saw this. Pulling out a fan from her pocket she threw it towards the flying figure. Kanon had easily batted it away with her pincers.

As she turned her head back towards Rikku on the ground, her wrists were grabbed. She was met face to face with Rikku. When Kanon had hit the fan away, Rikku had jumped up and met her in mid-air.

*****Rikku held Kanon's arms up and together with one hand so that she couldn't use them. As Kanon kicked her feet at Rikku, she grabbed the ankle with her other hand. As they were falling, Rikku re-positioned herself. Then lifting her leg in the small area between her and Kanon she brought all her weight down onto Kanon's stomach, sending her to the ground.

Rikku fell, landing on Kanon who was about to get up knocking her unconscious. She rolled over to double check her work. Haruhi tiredly went over to Rikku she fell over across from her.

"I… had wished… to have ended cooler…"

"Rikku… We… need… to get going…" Haruhi had managed the words with her hasty breaths.

Silence enveloped the two and the only think that could be heard was their ragged breathing. Finally, Rikku spoke.

"Five more minutes, onee-san." Rikku couldn't help but add the onee-san at the end, but was too tired to take it back.

Haruhi had smiled lightly at the thought of being called Onee-san again. "Fine…" They both rested, for their bodies were useless with the amount of energy they had left.

* * *

><p>Sleeping longer than intended, Rikku awoke to the sound of an announcement going on.<p>

"**Dammit! I screwed up! This is the baby den den mushi!"** The voice had screamed. Rikku struggled to listen yet her head was pounding as if she had a drinking contest versus Roronoa Zoro. Yet she managed to catch the most important words out of the annoying masked man's screams.

"**Worst of all, I triggered the buster call!"**

Rikku's eyes couldn't help but widen. She shot up into a sitting position and painfully whipped her head around to Haruhi who was still in deep sleep. She needed to get Haruhi off this island as soon as possible. Rikku rushed to wake up her sister, but her hand had stopped in mid-air above Haruhi's shoulder.

"**What have you done? Cancel it immediately!"** Robin's voice had struck her.

She needed to help get Robin back.

Then again she was a marine, and Robin was a wanted women.

_Aww man! Not this argument again!_

Rikku mentally screamed and battled it out. A light bulb finally went off in her head.

I'm a marine who sees to it, that justice should be served. I also can see justice my own way, and that is the way I shall follow.

_Robin has never done anything bad. Yeah she can read poneglyphs, but that's the fucking government's problem. If they don't want anyone reading poneglyphs they could just destroy all poneglyphs. Yet they want the fricken ancient weapons for reasons unknown to the common marines._

_Okay! I've decided. _Rikku had the determined look on her face. _I'm going to get Haruhi out of here while at the same time, helping Robin!_

She nodded to herself at this awesome plan. _Now I need to get back in the building and find the keys!_

Rikku looked up at the tall building of the judicial tower. Her mouth dropped open at the sight. The tower had been cut and the top half had slid down a little.

"What. The. HE-"

"Rikku?" Haruhi was up rubbing sleep from her eyes.

"LLOo?" Rikku had quickly composed herself for she didn't want to be seen as a wreck.

"What do we do now?" She had stood up and swung Rikku's bow around her torso she walked towards Rikku, not noticing the shadow that covered them from the top half of the tower.

"Uhmm, well. We need to get you out of here." Rikku simply said.

Haruhi had shaken her head, confusing Rikku. "I'm going to help save Robin-san." She looked into her sister's eyes with fierce determination.

"But, the buster call has been activated, and we need to get out of here!" Rikku argued, yet she changed her words to 'we' rather than 'you' in hopes of getting her to go.

"You plan on staying here. Don't you?" Haruhi was sharp. She watched how Rikku stood on the roof with the pirate crew. Her, defending Robin from Spandam's accusing. And her smile at the end, when Robin had shouted her beautifully said words to her friends.

Haruhi stood up, and walked past Rikku. "You'll need someone to watch your back… Imōto."

Rikku turned around and saw Haruhi winked at her along with a smile. She turned and started walking again.

Though Haruhi only saw the surprised look on Rikku's face when she turned back to walking. She could hear the running footsteps in the grass to catch up to her. When she turned to her right, she could see a giant smile plastered to Rikku's face as she walked next to her.

"By the way, you alright? The fall from the building was a little high." Haruhi looked over at the somewhat limping sister.

"Yeah… falling from the sixth story onto your back is the greatest feeling in the world." Rikku rolled her eyes as she said it sarcastically. "How about you, I thought you would have broken a bone or two jumping out of there."

"BUOOOHH!" A large sound rumbled through them as they walked.

Haruhi looked down a little disturbed. "Man, I knew I was hungry, but not _that_ hungry."

"Onee-san… I don't think that was your stomach." Rikku sighed at her sister. A few seconds had passed and the sound of splashing could be heard. They rounded the building in time to find Franky diving into the water.

"Franky!" Haruhi shouted, worried that he fell in. Though to her relief he came, hacking up water with a cute little reindeer, who was passed out unconscious and looked as if he were dead. This time it was Rikku's turn to be worried.

"H-He's back to normal…." Franky heaved out.

"Ch-Chopper!" She choked on his name from the shock of seeing the doctor like that.

He looked up at the sound of her voice and saw Haruhi. "Yuki-san! And... Who are you?" He looked to the blue haired girl.

"Chopper!" She shouted again running over to him. "What happened?"

Franky looked at her confused then turned to Haruhi who mouthed the words _sister_. He sighed and scratched the back of his head explaining what happened from the beginning. How Chopper so badly wanted to save Robin that he went 'rampaging monster' on them and how he and Nami came up with a plan.

"We just need to get to the Gates of Justice now." He concluded.

"Hey! Franky!" A voice could be heard not too far. Everyone turned their heads to find a little girl waving her hands at them. It was Chimney and Gonbe. She walked over to them. "We know how to get to the Gates of Justice and are here to guide you!" She announced proudly.

Rikku carefully picked up Chopper and walked over so she could be a part of the conversation. "Chimney! Can't you just tell us?" She then looked down at Chopper and how fragile and broken he looked.

"Onee-san. Can you hold him for me, please?" She handed him off to Haruhi, who gingerly took him. She couldn't help but blush at the contact to his soft fur and cuteness. Without the blood and bruises, of course.

* * *

><p>"Do you think we'll make it?" Franky asked as they ran. In the end, the group of three ran ahead and left Kokoro, Chimney, and Gonbe with Chopper.<p>

"Most likely. At the pace we're going and if Robin-san is fighting back, then yeah. I think we should make it." Rikku answered back.

"What about the other keys though?" Haruhi had questioned.

"We'll just have to hope that it's either key's 3 or 4."

Rikku's pace started to slow as she could fell the numbing of her wounds starting to fade her breathing became ragged and harsh. The large wound from Kanon in her stomach had started bleeding some more. The bandages had already been soaked. Franky stopped and turned around as Haruhi pulled out more bandages.

"Hey, is she alright?" He asked as he started walking back towards them.

"Keep going! We'll catch up with you soon enough." Rikku had yelled when she saw him walking back towards them.

He paused for a while then nodded in understanding before running off again.

Rikku pulled off her red bandages and had Haruhi wrap new ones around. "That should stop the bleeding right?" Rikku asked.

"No." Haruhi said as the bandages started going red again. She was more focused on the bottles of medicine Rikku had with her. "Here." She handed her one of the bottles. "Drink all the contents in this bottle, this one should stop the bleeding."

Rikku took the bottle shaking in curiously. "And you know this how?"

"And you don't? It's your medicine right?"

Rikku chuckled and rubbed the back of her head. "Ahaha. Well I only asked Gaia which one numbs the pain. I didn't really care for the other bottles she gave me." Rikku then drank the contents of the bottle. "Speaking of which I forgot to put the pain medicine on the wound."

"If you put too much of that on, you might face after effects." Haruhi looked through the other bottles. "Take two of these. It has the same effect, just less." She threw Rikku another bottle.

Opening the bottle she looked inside to find that they were pills instead. She took two out and swallowed them, choking a few times before managing to get it down her throat. "Bleh." She stuck her tongue out in disgust. "I better not become a druggie after this is over."

* * *

><p>Please critique and review!<p>

**Poll: Should I write a Fanfic for KHR? (To those Katekyo Hitman fans out there in the One Piece realm.)**


	16. Fight on the Bridge

Long wait, short chapter. Sorry! Haha, I'm such a terrible writer... Because now I just want to get Enies Lobby over with. Who's with me?!... No one? Okay!

I do not own One Piece!

* * *

><p>Rikku had skidded to a stop as she saw Luffy go flying into a nearby wall.<p>

"Strawhat!"

Haruhi looked to the boy Rikku had shouted at. He looked familiar in some way. She placed her hand under her chin and thought. She saw him flying through the air towards Rikku at the Mizu Mizu Café… Yet there was something else. She's seen him somewhere else… Perhaps… In the past? She raked her mind through her childhood, though was pulled out at the call of her name.

"Yuki-san! Blue girl!" Franky was running towards the door at the other end and had called out to them.

A tick mark had appeared on Rikku's head. "I have a name!"

He ignored her and kept running, just as he was about to make it, he was attacked by one of the CP9. The one Rikku recognized as the Galley La worker, Rob Lucci.

The two sisters quickly analyzed the situation and came up with a conclusion.

"We need to get to that door! /We need to defeat him!" They pointed in the same direction, yet they were talking about to different things. The two looked each other in the eye, neither backing down from either idea.

As the two were staring each other down, Franky was about to die.

"Gomu Gomu no…" Luffy's voice had knocked the two girls out of their match and stopped Lucci's fatal blow on Franky. "Jet Pistol!"

Lucci had taken a direct hit and was sent into a crate, blasting it to pieces. Shocking everyone in the room.

"Yuya." Luffy's voice was dead serious, something Rikku was not used to. His personality had done a 180 since he started fighting.

"Y-Yes!" Rather than the laid back, grinning, goofy, (sometimes stupid) captain she met on board the Merry. He was a serious, strong, fighter, ready to do anything for his friends.

"Get to the door, and bring Robin back."

She was speechless, her mouth was opening and closing like a fish on land. He had amazed her more than one time, and it was about time she gave respect to this pirate captain who was the first to defeat her on her first cruise mission after promoting.

Lucci had already recovered and turned out to be a devil fruit user, shocking Franky and Haruhi. He quickly went towards Franky, ready to kill him, luckily though, Luffy was just as fast and kicked him. The two were locked on battle, so Franky and Haruhi took the chance to run for the exit along with Haruhi pulling the deep in thought Rikku.

Haruhi felt Rikku's wrist pull away, they stopped right at the wide open door. Rikku was smirking, finally come to a thought and an answer. "You can count on it!... Luffy."

* * *

><p>"Ah! A penny!" Haruhi had stopped and picked it up.<p>

"Onee-san!" Rikku whined when her sister had stopped running. "There's no time to be picking up pennies!" Franky had kept running.

"Is that… blood?" Haruhi was staring at a dark spot near the penny. Rikku jogged back over and looked down at it, she checked her bandages and it wasn't red, so it wasn't hers. It occurred to them that this could possibly be Franky's if not Robin's.

Silence enveloped the two. "Come on, if we hurry, we could save..." Rikku shook her head and rephrased her sentence. "We will save her."

A sound had cracked and a blast of warm, hot air had hit them, it had come from the stairs up ahead.

"Franky!" They shouted and ran ahead to find him. When they got there, the top of the stair case had been blown up and Franky was nowhere to be seen, though the two did spot someone just up ahead.

They wanted to shout to her, but there was no time for shouting. She was about to cross the gate, and they needed to stop Spandam but they were too far, all the way at the other end of the bridge. They started running as fast as they could with all the energy they had, pumping every bit into their sprint.

Just as Robin was going to be pulled across, Spandam's face blew up.

Not literally of course, though Rikku wished it had. More marines started falling around Robin by the unknown sniper, yet one could guess. Rikku turned around and looked up, at the top of the tower was Usopp singing his heart out as he posed for the marines as they spotted him. Rikku could also see Zoro and Sanji a few floors below him, watching.

Both sisters attention were turned back though when Spandam could be heard screaming orders. They saw marines line up with guns as Robin started running and could guess what was about to happen next, so they started off on their track again. Luckily though, Franky was there and blocked the bullets for Robin.

Franky had gotten a call from Usopp and turned his back, letting his guard down. The marines were about to shoot the two down, when high speed arrows had pierced their arms. This time it was Haruhi who was shooting as she ran. Rikku was not seen with her.

Rather, she ran ahead of her sister. She slide kicked the first marine she came across, the second one came up from behind her, using his gun like a club. Spinning quickly, she round house kicked him, and then the third one came from the side. She blocked the gun with one hand and punched him in the gut with the other.

Haruhi had run up next to her sister, the two stood as the barricade between the marines and Robin.

"Franky, hurry up and unlock Robin's handcuffs, we'll cover you!" Rikku shouted as she and her sister fought with the marines that came at them, or shot at them.

She listened to the sound of keys being thrown to the ground, the ones that didn't work. Then finally, she heard it. The sound she was waiting for.

_Klak. _The cuffs had opened.

_Clank. _They had fallen to the ground.

Rikku let out a sigh of relief, she could finally relax for a while. She looked over to Haruhi and saw that she also let her shoulders drop.

The marines had stopped attacking out of shock that they had actually unlocked her cuffs. Spandam was actually freaking out due to them defeating CP9 and that the keys were real.

"Hey, Nagappana!" Franky could be seen speaking into the Den Den Mushi. "This is Franky, I unlocked Nico Robin's handcuffs!"

Cheers could be heard from the other side. Robin went up to the Den Den Mushi, "Nagahana-kun. Thank you!"

"If you are to express you gratitude, do it later, to everyone who worked hard to collect the key." Usopp had told her. She had smiled and wiped a tear from her eye.

She turned and faced Rikku and Haruhi. "Thank you, Yuki, Rikku."

Haruhi had given her a nod. Rikku smiled and responded. "No proble-" a panicked look came across her face. "I-I'm not Rikku! I'm Yuya! W-Who is this Rikku you speak of?!" She waved her hand in front of her face as if wiping the identity away. Robin couldn't help but chuckle, she then set her eyes on Spandam.

"Seis Fleurs." Hands had appeared on him. "Slap!" The hands had repeatedly started slapping him in the face.

_Clap, clap, clap… _Rikku watched in awe. "Bravo! Bravo!" Haruhi looked to her sister and laughed.

"You really don't like him, do you?"

"Not at all. And Robin despises him, so I think we can be good friends."

"Okay guys, come over here quick! I'll prepare the escape!" Franky shouted into the Den Den Mushi. The two sisters turned from the show to look at Franky.

"What's the escape anyways?" Rikku asked, curious to how they plan on getting out.

Before Franky could answer, a loud sound had turned everyone's heads. The fence around Enies Lobby was blown up.

Another fire went off, the cannon had shot and after a few seconds the tower was hit. For a while, nothing was heard, but the sound of the Judicial Tower crumbling, and burning.

Realization hit, Robin, Franky, Haruhi, and Rikku soon enough after the top of the tower had fallen into the endless pit. Usopp was on that tower. No one said a word, they just stared. Finally the Den Den Mushi rang.

"Franky, Robin-chan, Yuki-san, Yuya-san." It was Sanji's voice. "We're all safe, we'll head over now."

A breath of air was released from Haruhi and Rikku.

Robin just said an "Oh, good."

Franky was ready to fight the group of marines conscious. "We need to do something about this situation." Everyone went into a fighting stance showing they were ready. "Do you guys see that on the other side of the bridge?"

"Our way to escape." Rikku stated in understanding.

Robin nodded, a small smile upon her face. "I guess there's no other way than stealing the ship."

* * *

><p>Okay! Done! Please Review! For this poor writer...<p>

**Loveless Mermaid: Thank you very much for the review! I really appreciate it! I should have updated when I got your review! Sorry. :( **

**Chuu112: Thanks for the review! Very much appreciated! :D  
><strong>


	17. Smile

Chapter is up! Next one is being worked on, and shall be posted as soon as I get it done!

**Lunacii: Be inspired! :D Write your stories!**

**Paulinka0725: Oh my god! D: I'm so sorry! You hoped for me to update faster and it's been a month since the update! If you're still reading this, I thank you for your patience!**

**Turtletails: Please forgive me for slapping you with my POV changes... I was just experimenting, and truth to be told, I like third-person better. Though sometimes I might throw first-person when needed, not too often though, so bear with it.**

**Okumura Hikari: Thank you very much, and I hope you haven't died from the wait!**

I do not own One Piece!

* * *

><p>"W-W-W-W-W-What in god's name is that?!"<p>

_SLAP!_

"E-Excuse me…" Rikku held her painful red cheek in her hand as she bowed in apology to Kokoro the mermaid. An angry sister next to her, making sure she's apologizing. "For my rudeness." Rikku's eyes moved over to the unconscious bunch of people next to Kokoro. "Are they okay?" She pointed out in a small voice.

"I bet they experienced some severe shock. Since they've all reached a state of apparent death, they didn't swallow much water." Franky explained to the group.

"It makes sense." Haruhi thought about it for a while before finally agreeing.

Kokoro looked at the Strawhat's that she had saved, it was all of them excluding, Luffy and Robin. Luffy was still fighting with the CP9 Rob Lucci, while Robin was already on the ship, safe and sound.

"I wonder what caused there apparent death…" Kokoro questioned as she watched to see if anyone from the group would wake.

Franky and Rikku bluntly told her. "It was you."

_Bonk!_

"Oww! Why only me? Franky said the same thing!" Rikku clutched her head that was starting to swell abnormally, tears prickling at the corner of her eyes.

"Because you're my sister, and I expect more from you!" Haruhi held her fist near her as if ready for another strike.

"Well I'm sorry…" Rikku mumbled sarcastically.

"What'd you say?" Haruhi held her punch above Rikku's head in a threatening way.

She dashed over to the edge of the ship. "You're the greatest sister evah!" She cupped her hands over her mouth and shouted it over the edge.

"Hmmmm…?" Haruhi looked doubtful at her sister, and then smiled. She turned her head over to Kokoro who was talking to Robin. Then out of nowhere, three of the Strawhats woke up. They were Zoro, Sanji, and Usopp/Sogeking.

The first thing Sanji said was… "Is… Is Nami-san alright?" Though Nami, was still unconscious along with Chopper, Chimney, and Gonbe. The other two woke up hacking water, when they saw Kokoro though, they froze.

_They are so going to get it from Onee-san… _Rikku couldn't help but think. Yet out of respect she was behind Haruhi making an 'X' with her arms and the neck cutting gesture, her arms frantically swinging about. Sadly though, they glanced at her and she was completely ignored.

"Ahh! So it's true! Mermaids don't exist!" Usopp couldn't help but scream while staring.

"So it's true that dugongs were mistaken for mermaids." Zoro was very much shocked.

Rikku couldn't help but face palm at them. For a second there, she actually believed them to be smarter than her.

Sanji was turned away from Kokoro as to not look at her, he still had hope. Rikku shook her head sadly at him. "Idiot! She hasn't said whether she's a mermaid or not! Don't give up on your dream!"

Then Kokoro just crushed his dream by saying one simple line. "I'm a 'shirauo' mermaid."

"Nooo!" Sanji cried out in frustration.

_Whack! Slap! Bonk!_

The three pirates were seeing stars floating around their heads.

"What was that for lady?!" Zoro angrily got up after his head had cleared.

Haruhi placed her hands on her hips before responding. "Not lady! Its Haruhi Yuki."

Usopp and Sanji looked towards the sound of her voice and name. "Yuki-san!" They seemed thrilled to see her.

"Hey." She smiled and waved. Sanji's happy look was torn off of his face as he remembered something.

"That's right! Your sister's looking for you-"

Just as those words came out of his mouth, Rikku waved her hand in the air with a small. "Right here."

The two turned their heads once more, and sure enough. Rikku aka Yuya Shinha, the girl with blue hair was standing in front of them.

Zoro mumbled something around the lines of why blue hair and Rikku overheard. She retorted with, "Why green hair?!" Soon enough, the two started bickering about hair color. Haruhi ignored them and turned to Kokoro.

"Not trying to be rude or anything, but mermaids don't usually have legs…" It was a question in the form of a statement. Though Sanji and Usopp nodded their heads, agreeing with her.

"Mermaid's tail fin splits in two when we reach the age of 30, that way we can live on land, and water."

"Bring it on! You piece of booger!"

"You'll see when you reach Fishman Island one day."

"Boogers aren't even green! Their yellow!" Zoro had his swords pulled out.

Everyone's attention was soon turned elsewhere.

"Like, pee." Rikku whispered, narrowing her eyes. "Some boogers are green though, and your one of them!" She got into her fighting stance and Zoro did the same.

"I'll slice you in two, Blue Cheese!" He pointed one of his katanas at her.

Her fighting stance fell. "Blue cheese isn't really blue you know! It's just the little lines on it!"

His sword fell to his side as he shouted at her angrily. "And it's named after those ugly little blue lines on them!"

"Well I find the lines to be very interesting, or artistic for your information." She crossed her arms with a smug look on her face.

"Robiiinn!" The fuming Zoro, and smug Rikku turned to the familiar shout. Chopper and Nami had woken up and tackle hugged Robin.

"I'm glad you're safe!" Nami told her with tears in her eyes.

Chopper was straight out crying while calling her name. "Bobinn…" Rikku and Haruhi had to admit, it was adorable. "Huh? I can't move…" Chopper soon realized, though it was amazing that he managed to tackle hugged Robin in that shape.

"I'll tell you when this all ends." Zoro said before turning away and walking. Rikku looked towards her opponent before following, along with Usopp.

"Zoro!" Masked Usopp called out to him. "Err, Zoro-kun!" His voice tone changed.

He had spoken in a normal voice, yet they were still quite far behind him. "Look at that."

He was facing the burning island of Enies Lobbies. Rikku and Usopp walked up next to him, and gazed at the sight. The dark smoke hovered over the buildings.

"This must have happened to Ohara." Rikku said out of nowhere. The Usopp looked at her confused, she quickly managed to put something together. "O-Ohara was the place Robin was born at, and she said it was attacked by the Buster Call. But anyways, why hasn't the bridge been attacked yet?" She turned the discussion around. Her question was answered by Franky, who was walking up from the ship.

"Apparently there was an order not to kill Nico Robin." He explained after overhearing the conversation.

"So that means they still plan to get her back, huh?" Zoro, had his arms crossed, never taking his eyes off the blazing inferno.

Rikku this time gave her thoughts on all this. "Probably. When you think about it, she is the only one who can read poneglyphs, which hold the answers to the ancient weapons,_ which _the government wants to get a hold of."

They all gave her some of the strangest looks ever. She finally put together what she had just said. "… Forget I said anything about that." They tilted their heads as if they didn't even get half of it.

Franky was the first who spoke after the silence. "After they demolish Enies Lobby, they'll come get her, like Blue Girl said."

"I have a name!" The small voice in the background called.

"Well, everyone's all worn out, but we still have strong ones on the ship right? Where's Luffy?" Usopp asked all in a breath.

"He's over on the bridge."

"I see smoke coming from their battle on the bridges first prop. His opponent is of course that 'pigeon guy' Rob Lucci." Zoro stated staring at the exact location he had just pointed out.

"He's close by, we should lend him a hand." Usopp suggested.

"Okay. I see where I am in this conversation."

"Don't even try, the 'pigeon guy' isn't ordinary. We must keep the escape route open, even if the warships come at us. And we'll wait for Luffy here!" Zoro ordered, since he was first mate, he did get some responsibility, especially when it comes to combat. Nami's usually responsible for the rest of the things, such as planning.

"You know what? I'm gonna go hang out with Nami, and Robin. They're cooler than you guys anyways."

* * *

><p>"Can people die so easily?" Nami's words cut through the still air.<p>

Rikku had wondered the same thing.

The Franky Family risked their lives for their 'aniki'. If she stayed on the island for her sister, would she have also died? She feels like she's gotten stronger since the last battle against Kanon, but still. If she was on that island, she would have died, because she is human, just as Nami had said. Of course she wouldn't go down without a fight.

Haruhi seemed to have similar thoughts going through her head. Rikku glanced at her sister from the corner of her eye, and Haruhi seemed depressed and down, her eyes were casted to the ground from the new of the Franky Family.

Suddenly, Rikku remembered something and pulled Haruhi aside from the group. She knew it would have been best to wait until they got back to Water 7 safely, but what if they never made it at all? She at least wanted to know before she died.

"Rikku?" Haruhi could see that her sister was having difficulty putting words together. "Are you okay?"

Rikku finally put together her determined look and stared at Haruhi straight in the eyes. "Onee-san… What happened seven years ago?"

She clearly saw the surprised look on Haruhi's face, her mouth opened to respond, but she turned her head away. "You don't remember?"

Was she supposed to remember? This has been eating her at every angle for years. Why didn't she remember, why can't she remember? What happened seven years ago?!

Rikku felt the vibes of frustration run through her, her stomach churned and chest tightened as well as her throat. It was squeezing the life out of her.

"That's why I need to know." She croaked as her eyes started to water, though she bit them back from falling.

Haruhi's eyes were casted downward, and for some reason, she couldn't stop the chuckle that came out of her. "I bet you can already make out one thing from when I screamed at you at the café."

Thinking back to when Haruhi ran out of the café, Rikku thought about their conversation. When she came to the part, her mind froze.

She had died.

No one wanted to move or talk.

Haruhi brought her head up slightly and look at Rikku. "Could we wait to talk about this until we get back to Water 7?"

She was expecting the answer to be no, but rather than that. Rikku lifted her head to the so that the tears wouldn't fall and let out a soft. "Yeah."

Not even the large explosion of Luffy and Lucci's fight could enter their little bubble of sorrow, though it did cause Rikku to turn her head towards the sound. After Haruhi saw her sisters head move, she looked in the same direction and recognized it as the direction Luffy was in.

"That boy… Luffy… I've seen him somewhere before." And after those words, Rikku left to join the others.

When she went to where Nami, and Robin was along with Chopper, Gonbe, Chimney, and Kokoro they were all staring at the first prop. When Rikku looked, she saw that the bridge they were anchored next to had been annihilated in the middle and the first prop at the end had been shot into. No emotion had been shown on her face when Nami turned to see Rikku.

The passive look worried Nami as she watched Rikku walk to the bridge stairs and up, heading to where Zoro, Sanji, Usopp and Franky were, which was located where the bridge had ended broken off.

Her ears twitched as she listened closely. "We're all at the bridge safely!" She heard Franky's voice shout.

"Don't worry about us Luffy-kun!" Usopp screamed.

"We got Robin-chan safely, too!" Sanji had yelled.

When she made it to the top of the staircase, she sprinted. They all turned to the sound of her footsteps.

"LUFFY!"

He looked up at his name and watched as the girl ran.

"Don't you dare lose!" She stopped right at the edge, where the bridge had broken off.

"No matter what, we're going back to Water 7!"

Zoro had smirked at her sentence. "Defeat him!" He shouted along with her.

Usopp, Sanji and Franky joined. "We're getting out of here together, alive!"

Rikku also ended up smirking. "Beat him up!" She gave him a fist pound gesture.

He returned it back with a large grin.

When she saw that, her smirk fell into a smile.

* * *

><p>Yay! Please Review!<p>

*Also, I have an experiment for myself! I decided that I wanted to try to write a story for someone else. Just a really **quick, short, one chapter story**. So if you go to my profile, I should have instructions there about what I would like.

I'm only going to take the **first request **that comes up, and a One Piece story would be very much appreciated!


	18. Going Merry

A little shorter than some other chapters, but i think it should suffice.

**Caramel27: Thanks for reading! Very much appreciated, especially your curiosity! xD**

* * *

><p>"<em>We have no need for people below the rank of lieutenant commander to go to the front. Assault Unit of 200."<em>

"Hah. I'm a commodore." Rikku mumbled under her breath.

"Did you say something Yuya-san?" Usopp asked in his Sogeking voice.

"Nothing, nothing at all, I just said that ITS GOING TO TAKE MORE THAN CAPTAINS AND COMMANDERS TO BEAT THESE GUYS!" She screamed to the marines.

"W-Wait? Captains? They would be on the same level as the smoke bastard Smoker!"

Rikku of course recognized the name. She had to admit, she believed him to be way better than his current rank. She sighed believing it was luck that helped her get to her rank as well as Garp's influence.

"Huh? Where's Sanji? He was here a minute ago." Usopp asked the group.

"What!? Where the hell did that idiot cook go?!" Zoro shouted. When Rikku looked around, sure enough, he wasn't there.

"Charge!" Shouted one of the Marines in charge.

"_Retrieve Nico Robin!" _The announcement had concluded.

"Like I'm going to let that happen!" Rikku shouted as she fisted a marine in the face. "Not after everything we've been through!"

* * *

><p>From the corner of her eye, she saw a marine going to swing at Usopp. She dashed her way through the oncoming marines, but Zoro made it just before her.<p>

"Why are you dozing off?!" Zoro shouted the question Rikku had been wondering herself. They both looked up to find that in his hand was his mask.

Rikku looked to see what shocked Usopp so much to take off his mask, what she saw had her worried. Luffy lay unmoving next to Lucci, blood seeping from every scrape on his body.

"Luffy! Wake up! What are you doing?!" Usopp shouted to the top of his lungs. "Luffy!"

Rikku took a step closer to look at Usopp's face. He looked to be in bad condition, with his nose bandaged, along with bruises and cut on his face. Looking to the others, she couldn't help but notice everyone wasn't looking too great either.

A marine had attacked her, she dodged left and managed a punch to the gut. She looked and saw a group of marines that were planning to attack Usopp from behind. She ran past him to cover his back.

'One… Two… Three…' Rikku couldn't help but count each time a marine fell by her. 'Haa… four… five…'

"Don't misunderstand me! I'm only here to rescue Robin!"

This brought Rikku back, she still didn't know the reason why Usopp wore the mask. It fooled no one but Luffy and Chopper. Then again, who's she to tell him when she too has disguised herself.

"Hey you! Boss of CP9! I'll be your next opponent! Come and get me!"

Freezing after hearing that sentence, she gave Usopp the 'are you crazy, you're going to die.' Look. Then she bit her tongue, and felt of no use fighting these marines.

Though Luffy was still far, Rikku could hear faintly his voice, even if the marines wouldn't shut up. She had to deal with the screaming marines as she put her ears to the test.

"Don't try… haa… You… Stop…" Her heart had clenched. She hasn't felt this feeling in quite a while but she recognized it. It was worry. Rikku was worried for a boy she just met a few days ago, he had kidnapped her, and nagged her to no end. Yet there was that small shed of warmth that rolled off of him along with recognition. Always ignoring the feeling and replacing it with annoyed hatred, she could no longer hold the pent up feeling.

She looked down to her hands which had started bleeding without her knowing. It was numb, either from the medicine she had taken a while ago, or the pain and blood coursing through them.

She clenched her fists tightly.

"Luffy! Get up and fight! You said you would handle him, right?!" Though Luffy couldn't see her, he heard her voice, but rather than registering it as Yuya, it came as someone else.

"Rikku?" He could hardly believe his ears, her eyes widened slightly at the sound of her name.

She stopped fighting to allow this to sink in. "Yes! It's me!" She looked over to Usopp who was shocked to figure out it was Rikku. She gave him a quick smile before turning away into the heat of battle again.

"Rikku? I've heard that name before…" A marine had said after listing to the conversation. "Where?"

Rikku had caught that and swiftly ran over to him.

"Who's Rikku?! You heard nothing!" He looked up at her as she came running, he took a quick pause to figure out what was going on, though it was too late.

"Memory punch!" And with a ton of power, she knocked the marine unconscious so that when he woke, it would be with a major headache and no memory of 'Rikku'.

As she stood over the unconscious marine her face had changed and was smiling widely. She didn't know why but he was just happy, and relieved. Chuckling at her own behavior in the battle, it turned into a full blown laugh. To her, it felt like there were no more secrets, yet there were so many around her. The marines that had surrounded her looked at her as if she was crazy.

Ignoring the marines she turned her head to see Luffy standing back up. Usopp had told him to win and everyone would go back together. That gave him the strength he needed, the strength of friends.

"I guess if he's going to push his body to the limit, I might as well too." She mumbled as the surrounding marines attacked her all at once.

Moving swiftly, she grabbed the marines closest to her and swung him into the others.

After a while, most of the marines had stopped attacking, disbelief written across all of their faces. Rikku looked to the prop that had suddenly become quiet. Her smile just became larger as she laughed. Usopp had voiced her thoughts.

"Luffy won!"

* * *

><p>Five marine ships had them all surrounded.<p>

"Onee-san!" Rikku ran over to her side. "Hey! You okay?"

Haruhi nodded. "I'm fine, but what about Luffy-kun?" She looked over to the first prop. Rikku followed her gaze but said nothing.

"Everyone! Jump into the sea!" Usopp's voice had sounded over everyone's panicking, and everyone looked at him like he was crazy except the rest of the Strawhats.

"Into the ocean!" The rest of the Strawhat crew shouted to the skies.

"What?! Are you guy's crazy- What?!" Rikku yelled as she saw them starting to jump off, though was surprised when she felt her body being pulled over the edge and into the sea. Looking over next to her, she found the source. "O-Onee-san!"

Haruhi turned her face to Rikku and smiled. "They're good people Rikku. So we should trust in them." She said as they fell towards the salty waters below.

Rikku looked up, or at least down to where her head was going to hit and noticed a ship below next to her landing spot. She recognized it instantly as the Going Merry.

"No way." She whispered wide eyed.

She splashed into the ocean after. When she made it to the surface she and Haruhi swam to the ship where Zoro helped pull Haruhi up and Rikku jumped on deck herself. She turned to Luffy who was about to thank Robin, but Robin had stopped him from saying anymore.

"Everyone. Thank you." She told the group.

Rikku, still mesmerized by the ship appearing walked over to the mast and placed her hand over it. "Thanks Merry." She whispered.

* * *

><p>"Hey! Do you know where Usopp and Rikku are? They're missing!" Luffy asked while holding onto Chopper.<p>

Usopp had put his mask back on and Rikku was… Rikku with blue hair, blue eyes and different clothing. Sanji was mentally telling Usopp to show himself while Haruhi kept nudging Rikku with her elbow.

"Don't worry, they went back first with a boat." Usopp covered for the two.

Rikku decided to change the subject for once. "So how did you guys know to jump?"

Zoro answered first. "I heard a voice calling us." The rest of the Strawhat's agreed, except Luffy believed it to be Merry's yet the others were finding it impossible.

Haruhi listened in on the conversation but soon noticed something in the distance. "Hey! Isn't that the Galley-La Company's ship?" Everyone then turned and saw many people on the ship celebrating their survival and return.

Just then, there was a large creak and the sound of splitting wood.

The front half of the Merry had broken and fallen forward.

Rikku examined the damage as Luffy begged Iceburg to fix the Going Merry.

_It must have pushed itself until a rescue ship came._

"I understand." With Luffy's word's everyone started getting ready to leave. Rowboats were set up and they filed off the ship one by one. Silence followed the group as the atmosphere was heavy with grieving.

Rikku stood by the mast waiting and when the time came, she let her fingers graze the beautiful boat she never knew. Climbing into the boat with the others she stood next to her sister.

"Rikku?" Haruhi asked quietly. "What's wrong?" Of course Haruhi was also sad, but she could tell something was really bugging her sister about this.

"I never knew it. But there's some sort of magic that seems to go with it. It has its own life." Rikku then said no more, death will follow everywhere with everyone and everything.

"Merry. The bottom of the sea is dark and lonely, so we'll see you off here." Luffy was in a separate boat next to the ship with a torch in hand. "Thank you for carrying us all this time." He then moved the torch closer, and the ship was gently lit to flames.

A flurry of white passed Rikku's eyes. It was snow. Nami held her hand out as a crystal snowflake landed and disappeared. Her eyes built with water, as she started to cry silently as well as the some of the other Strawhats.

"_I'm sorry." _Rikku's eye's widened slightly as she heard the voice. Right away, she as well as the Strawhat crew could tell it was from the Merry.

"_I'm sorry, I wanted to carry you a bit farther. I wanted to go on more adventures with you. But I-"_

"We're the ones who have to apologize, Merry!" Luffy bawled. "I'm no good at navigating and I crash you a lot! I even ripped the sails sometimes! Zoro and Sanji are idiots, so they broke many things too!" Luffy kept shouting, telling how sorry they were, how dear Merry was to them, yet how they were so reckless. "Usopp has always tried to fix you, but he's no good at it either!" There was a slight pause. "We're so sorry..."

"_But I was happy... Thank you for taking good care of me until now. I was really happy." _Merry's voice had faded to the crackling of the flames.

Luffy screamed the name of his crew's beloved ship.


	19. Last Days in Water 7

**kage kitsune 14: Upadated! :D**

**NamikazeMia: Thank you very much!**

**Kurosakura1225: Me too! Even when I think about that part, it makes me sad! D:**

**M. Mellow: Haha! Why thank you! I didn't think I did too well on that!**

* * *

><p>"Welcome to Mizu Mizu Café, I'll be right with you in a moment." Haruhi called from one of the tables as she heard the bell ring for the front door.<p>

"Yo, Onee-san." Rikku said casually with a towel on her head as her sister finally came around towards her.

"Oh! Nee-san! I see you've finally gotten the color out of your hair." She laughed a little as she walked on to the next customer who needed her. She left Rikku to walk to sit at the bar and brought her some water. "You're not going to visit Luffy-kun?" She asked leaning on the counter across from her.

She shook her head and downed the cold water. "No, why?" She then eyed Haruhi suspiciously. "When were you guys friends?"

Haruhi smirked evilly in her mind. "Ah, well. I was thinking of visiting him later, perhaps when I get off of work."

"You're kidding."

"I kid you not." She then giggled. "I just want to see if he recognizes me." She said quietly yet loud enough for Rikku to hear.

This of course caused Rikku to spit out the water she was drinking with wide eyes. "What do you mean if he recognizes you?!"

Haruhi winked. "It's a secret."

Rikku opened her mouth to protest, but the bell of the front door sounded and Haruhi had to work.

An hour later it was afternoon and Haruhi was supposed to be off of work, yet customers kept pooling in and the owner had to call in more help. Rikku sat there waiting, and when Haruhi had a small break she paced towards Rikku.

"I'm sorry, Nee-san. But could I ask you to go visit Luffy-kun in my favor?" Rikku didn't expect this but before she could reply, Haruhi took the silent shock as a yes. "Great! And uhmm… Rikku?" Haruhi's voice drifted a little.

"Yeah? Anything else you want me to do?" She asked with a hint of bitterness.

Haruhi quickly shut her mouth. "Nevermind. I'll be sure to see you off." Rikku raised an eyebrow at this but didn't question. Who knows what kind of excuse her sister could come up with? She decided to leave the question in her mind to ponder about it later.

As she walked in the streets towards where Luffy and the crew were staying, she heard something that caught her interest.

"Hey. Did you hear? Vice Admiral Garp is here from headquarters." A man had whispered to his buddy.

"No way! I hope they don't arrest the Strawhats." His friend said back.

Ever since the Strawhats came back, they've been treated as heroes for saving Iceburg's life. Rikku wondered what they've done since coming into the Grandline and had to admit they were nice people. It was decided that she would do some research later back at HQ.

When she finally made it to the house, there were many marines standing in front and some shouting going on. Though she couldn't quite make out the words as she wasn't paying enough attention.

* * *

><p>Before Rikku had made it to the house, there was a small reunion going on between four boys.<p>

"It's me! Coby! Don't you remember?" The boy with pink hair and a bandana said.

Luffy of course remembered the name but when he thought back to the Coby he and Zoro knew he thought of the little coward Coby. "I've got a friend with that name… But I only know that smaller Coby."

"I'm that Coby! The crybaby that couldn't do anything, that's me!" Coby had stated proudly. Of course, this shocked Luffy and even Zoro.

"No way!" Luffy shouted with his eyes out of his socket.

"You're that Coby? Why're you here in the Grandline?!" Zoro asked as he thought he and Luffy left him in the East Blue.

The two were still in awe as they listened to his explanation of coming to see them.

* * *

><p>Rikku had made her way through the crowd of marines. "Excuse me." She said politely as she passed the final marine and saw at the center there was Luffy, Zoro, and two other boys.<p>

All four stared at her and she stared back. The one to break the silence were two.

"Rikku!" Luffy and Garp both yelled in surprise. With that, it seemed to affect two other people who also called her name.

"R-Rikku?" Coby and Helmeppo stuttered.

"Hey... Uhmm… Am I interrupting something?" She pointed in the direction she came from. "I could just come back another time…."

"R-Rikku-san! Are you okay?!" Coby had asked worriedly.

She whipped her head towards him and stared he shrunk a little under her gaze. "Hmmmm?... Who are you?"

The boy face seemed to face palm as he stated his name. "It's me! Coby!"

She tilted her head a little. "I know a Coby, but he's way tinier than you." She showed about how tall he was compared to her by hand.

"It's me! I'm that Coby!"

Of course Rikku was standing there like an idiot for a while with her mouth hanging open halfway. "N-No way!

Past the broken wall she heard Nami sigh. "I feel like we just heard this conversation."

"Rikku! I'm glad to see you're doing well!" Garp came out and greeted her.

"Ah, yeah. I'm guessing Chaki told you about my predicament." Rikku rubbed the back of her head in embarrassment.

Garp looked sternly at her than at Luffy. "But still, to think you'd get caught by my grandson! I thought I trained you better than this!"

"I'm sorry, I was caught off guard…" She stopped mid-sentence. "Wait. What! You're grandson?!"

Nami couldn't help, "A little late to the party Rikku." She casually said.

Rikku glanced at Nami still in disbelief before turning back to Garp. Her face hardened a little as well as her words. "Is there anything else I need to know, Garp-_sensei_?" She emphasized the sensei part.

Now, it was the crew's turn to be bewildered. "He's her teacher?!"

"Gosh, a little late to the other party guys." She said to them.

Some of the marines who knew her well snickered. "Nice to have you back Mikazuki-san." They said.

She grinned at them. "Glad to be back."

She turned to look at Garp who ended fixing the wall he broke because his soldiers told him it was his fault.

She face palmed as she saw him picking his nose at the same time. It was quite a sight.

"By the way Luffy, I heard you met your father."

Rikku looked to Luffy for his response. "Huh? Dad? You mean I have a dad?" She couldn't help but sigh at his response.

"He didn't tell you? He told me he sent you off at Loguetown."

Nami, Zoro, and Sanji's interests were peaked as well as Luffy's. They all wanted to know who his father is.

"You're father's name is Monkey D. Dragon. He's a revolutionist."

Of course everyone freaked out, marines jumping everywhere, Luffy's crew in deep shock. Monkey D. Dragon was no ordinary revolutionary, he was the one in charge, the leader. Everyone knew, except for Luffy. Rikku was shocked, she admits that Luffy being the son of Dragon is something new, and big and the marines will be using the information at their disposal. But something else was bugging her.

"Don't pick your nose when you're talking about something serious!" She punched across the back of his head. This triggered him to remember something else though.

"Oops! I wasn't supposed to say that! Bwahaha please forget what I just said." He laughed it off as nothing.

"Baka." She before everyone screamed in confusion.

* * *

><p>"One day, I'll become a marine A-Admiral!" Coby shouted at the top of his lungs. Realizing what he just said he fell to his knees and covered his face in embarrassment.<p>

"Coby!" Luffy's yell caused Coby to stop and look up. "If you're going to fight me then you've gotta be one of course! Next time we meet, we'll be much stronger."

This caused tears to form in Coby's eyes causing Zoro to smirk. "What, are you still a crybaby Coby?"

Bowing his head, Coby thanked them. "I'm really glad I got to see you two again today."

When lifting his head back up, he looked at the two through blurred eyes. As he felt more tears starting to emerge he felt a hand settle onto his head.

He tilted his head back. "Rikku?"

She grinned. "Garp sent me back to fetch you two."

Coby stood back up with more energy. "We'll become stronger! So let's meet again in the New World!"

Helmeppo could also feel his heart pumping. "Be prepared for it punks!"

"Yeah, yeah. Then if you want to become stronger, your first task if defeating me!" Rikku got into a fighting pose, her eyes full of life. The two responded with a nod and got into and also got into a stance, though once that happened she let hers fall and stood straight again. "Baka, I'm still in recuperating."

She then turned around and started walking back towards the harbor where the ship was anchored. This caught Luffy's attention. "Rikku! Where are you going?"

"I hope you didn't forget Strawhat. I'm a marine." She said never looking back. She thought she heard some scuffling behind her but ignored it. What she didn't know was that Zoro was holding Luffy back before he could try and stop her.

When they made, they were slightly surprised to find a second marine ship docked next to theirs. There were two people in the distance talking. Before Rikku could figure who they were they saw her first.

One of the figures ran towards her while the other walked. The face finally came into view.

"Chaki!" Rikku's eyes had widened. "What are you doing here?"

"Glad to see you to… We were patrolling the area when I got a message from Garp-san. He told me you were here." Chaki casually explained. "You okay? Those pirates didn't rustle you up, did they?" She asked with a slight hint of worry in her voice.

Rikku nodded. "I'm fine. Maybe just a little tired." The sun hadn't even set yet a lot has already happened. Chaki nodded as if understanding and moved out of the way so Rikku could get on the ship that she was given for sailing.

The next day she went to visit the café but when Haruhi wasn't there, she went back to the inn. The room looked just as she had left it. She looked towards the picture of the two young girls on the desk and a small smile had made its way on her face. She then turned around and left. She spent the rest of the day with the marines who were welcoming her back and for her safe return.

* * *

><p>Rikku slowly walked back to the ship, it was the day they were going to set sail again. She went back to the inn once again and the café, but her sister was nowhere to be found.<p>

She hung her head and stared at the ground all the way until she made it towards the docks. Her eyes landed on someone's shoes, she stopped in front of them as she guessed them to be Garp's. "Hey… Garp." Then another pair of shoes came into view, this person was wearing sandals. Rikku furrowed her brows a bit. "Chaki doesn't wear sandals…" She mumbles to herself and looks up. There she finds Haruhi smiling brightly at her.

"Onee-san!" Rikku looks next to Haruhi and sees a luggage.

Haruhi sees her staring. "That's not mine." She says.

"Huh? You're not coming with?" Rikku could feel panic starting to rise slightly in her. She had just met her sister that she doesn't remember and now she's leaving.

She shakes her head slowly. "This is your stuff, you left it at the inn."

"Oh." Rikku then rubs the back of her head as if embarrassed. "Sorry for having you bring it out here for me." Rikku tries to calm herself by saying that it's better this way. This way, Haruhi won't get hurt or be in danger. Rikku then moves to grab the luggage and bring it on to the ship but Garp grabs it before her.

"I'll take it, you should talk while you can." He says to Rikku, and then turns to Haruhi. "It was nice seeing you again Yuki-san."

Rikku had a dumbfounded look on her face as she watched Garp walk onto her ship. But it was wiped away as she felt weight being pushed onto her body. She paused for a moment before hugging her sister back.

"I'll see you some other time." Haruhi told her, but Rikku had this feeling of dread that she might not see her again for a long time. "I'll maybe come visit or something, who knows." Her words had slightly calmed the feeling.

"For sure?" Rikku couldn't help but ask.

Haruhi beams. "For sure." She then laughs, but it's cut off quickly as she reminds herself of something and digs through her pockets. "Here."

She hands a letter over to Rikku who carefully picks it up. Rikku moves her fingers to open it but her sister stops her. "Don't open it yet. Wait until you're out at sea." Rikku can only nod in understanding. A marine comes down from Garp's ship.

"Commodore, we're ready." He states.

"Alright. Let's get going then." Rikku tells him as they both make their way to a ship. As the anchors are pulled in and the ship is swept by the wind and sea, she looks at her sister and waves. "See you soon!"

Haruhi waves back. "Have fun, and be careful!"

Soon enough, they're turning the bend of Water 7 and are headed towards a different part of the Island. Rikku jumps over onto Garp's ship. "Is it all right if Chaki and I go on ahead and patrol the islands nearby? She told me she never got to finish."

Garp looks at her for a second, then nods. "Alright, just be careful."

"Yeah, I got it. You don't have to try and be my sister." She say's then laughs at herself, as it slows, she looks at Garp who has a serious face on. She knows he's got a question, though he doesn't want to ask for many reasons. She quietly tells him, hoping it's what he wants to hear. "I don't remember anything."

She then turns to leave, she notices Aokiji on his ship and gives him a slight nod before jumping back onto her ship.

Chaki greets her on deck. "Shall we go?" Though Rikku is silent, she say's nothing and nods. Chaki then shouts orders to the men and their ship starts to turn in a different direction than Garp's.

Rikku walks to the side of the ship near the back so she could watch. The Strawhat's have gotten themselves a beautiful large new ship which Garp has started throwing cannon balls at.

She watched and couldn't help but secretly want the Strawhat crew to make it out alive. She moved closer to the railing and heard a shuffling of paper and fabric rubbing together. Digging her hands into her pocket she pulled out the envelope. Her carefully pulled the top open and placed her hand inside to find what was inside.

Her fingers grazed a smooth surface and she slowly pulled it out. She held the shiny clean picture in one hand and studied it.

On the picture, there was three little boys and a girl.


	20. Banaro Island

Hooray! Past the 100 review mark! Thanks to everyone who reads this story! I feel like I should do something special, but i guess the most I can do is to keep working on the story. I'll try my best!

**Kurosakura1225: I'm excited too! Because now I don't have to write for Enies Lobby anymore! Haha jk, I didn't mind it. Good luck on your exams! Unless they already passed...**

**Pirate Queen ofthe 21st centry: Yes! FINALLY! Thanks for reading!**

**Lunacii: Thanks for waiting and reading! (And reviewing! You were my 100th review!)**

**Portgas D. Paula: Fufufu~ I can't tell! Thanks for loving it!**

**NamikazeMia: Hehe... It was pretty well done. Thanks!**

* * *

><p>Rikku's ear had twitched uncertainly. She turned her head in a specific direction that seemed to have caught her attention and saw a little dot in the horizon.<p>

"What is it?" Chaki asked when she noticed Rikku wasn't paying attention.

"What's the closest island to water 7?"

Chaki thought about it for a while before a marine soldier who overheard them brought a clipboard over to Chaki who gladly took it. "We're headed for Banaro Island next."

"Banaro Island…" Rikku tested the word out. She walked towards the cabin door. "I'm going to get a little bit more rest, come get me once we land."

As she slowly made her way to her office she couldn't help but sense an odd feeling. Everything felt quiet. As if there was no one on board with her, yet there were many soldiers. Her mind slowly drifted to the Strawhat crew, she shook her head and silently cursed as she sat down trying to drive the thought away. Though they kept coming back, the sound of their yelling on board the Going Merry, along with the captain's laughing, even their faces came up and she soon enough fell asleep to the rocking of the Going Merry.

Her nose had wiggled at the smell of fire and her ears caught the sound of trampling feet. She pushed her face off of the desk and sat up rubbing her eyes. Her clothes were wrinkled, though she wasn't in the marine uniform.

"Everyone! Get on to the ship, do not panic!" She could barely hear Chaki's voice over the sound of people running onto her ship. She got out and saw many people on her ship, while wondering what all the commotion was she pushed her way to Chaki.

"What's going on!" She shouted when she at last had reached Chaki.

"The townspeople are running from a group of pirates that started fighting-!" Chaki had stopped explaining as she stared wide eyed at a large shadow that was spread out under the town.

Everyone had held their breaths while staring, waiting for what was to come next. Soon enough, the buildings had all cracked and started breaking, falling into the deep depths of the unknown. Another moment of silence and the town came out from another dark pit that was above the original area, though the town came back in ruins as if a giant and stomped through.

A man that had a bow strapped to his back had spoken out of loss. "The town's completely destroyed…" He turned to Chaki and Rikku. "Hey, you're marines right! Why don't you do something!"

Chaki had already figured out that it was almost impossible. "I'm sorry, but…" She couldn't find the right words. "That power." She seemed stunned, almost terrified of going up against something so frightening, powerful, dark.

He had fallen to his knees, lost in a deep hole of jumbled emotion.

Rikku's lips had tightened into a thin line. "Chaki, give me your gun, and all your bullets."

Chaki looked at her in confusion than with a worried look. "You can't possibly think of going in there?"

Rikku calmly ignored her and ordered the closest marine that was struck with fear. "You, get me all the Kairoseki we have." Just as she was about to step off the ship something blocked her way.

She looked down and saw a bow, as she followed the hand that held it, it led to the man. With no words exchanged between them, she took it and strapped in around her. After the marine came back with a box of Kairoseki she bent down and opened the lid. Inside were several handcuffs and some boxes that held bullets. She took some cuffs and placed them into her overly sized pockets, the pocket had sagged little due to the heavy weight.

She turned back to everyone on the ship. "No one follow, Chaki, you're in charge." None of the marines looked like they wanted to follow, but she saw some whispering things and giving her a confident look.

She ran off the ship and turned when she noticed something being thrown at her. She caught it, it was Chaki's gun along with a heavy box of Kairoseki bullets, though when she looked back, Chaki was already gone. She smirked and ran off towards the demolished town.

* * *

><p>By the time she made it to the center of the town where all the commotion was happening there was powerful energy concentrated from two devil fruits that were going to soon be released. "Damn, am I already too late?" She muttered to herself, her self-esteem-lowering slightly. She shook her head, "No. I made it, just in time." Before anything could happen with the two logia's power she shot two bullets both at the dominant arms of the users, luckily they hit their mark and the power immediately dispersed. "I actually did not think that would work…" She told herself.<p>

The two shot back in pain, holding their now bleeding arms. "What?!" Rikku tensed slightly as they hissed the word, though rather than looking towards her, they looked towards each other. "What'd you do?!" Both then started attacking each other, destroying the rubble of the town.

Rikku, with a slightly angry expression ran and jumped. Shooting at the area around their feet, this stopped them and caught their attention. The two devil fruit users looked at her as she landed, her back facing towards them.

The larger of the two looked at her angrily and brought his hand up, darkness forming around it. Rikku could already feel herself being pulled slowly towards it. "Who are you?" He threatened her by adding more power to the darkness, her feet now slowly making a dragging trail in the dirt road.

Still, she did not answer, and the darkness pulled her faster. She quickly turned around, the bow in hand along with an arrow knocked and the string pulled back. "Just a passing marine." She plainly said as she let the string go. The arrow had missed its mark sadly, and hit him in the leg.

He fell to his knees in pain, while heaving he questioned. "Why?" Rikku, not getting what he was meaning turned to the other user. He looked at her peculiarly, studying her face, as if memorizing it. She brought the bow up with another arrow. Though before she could shoot, he shot a fireball, burning the bow, she dropped it and hissed slightly. She whipped out the gun and aimed it at his head, her finger on the trigger as she was ready to pull back. Except one word had caught her off guard.

He looked to the floor and mumbled to himself. "Rikku…" yet she still heard it.

She lowered the gun a little, her eyes peaked with curiosity. "What'd you say?"

He looked back up with surprise, though the surprise flicked into a glare that was directed behind her. She turned around, but was not fast enough, a punch was aimed for her head. As it hit, everything blurred and her eyes swirled around her as she flew back and tried to regain focus. Once she did, she noticed that someone had caught her. She looked back to find the other pirate holding her up. She pushed him away and stumbled off to the side.

The pirate that helped her went to attack the pirate who used darkness. They seemed evenly matched in her mind, though her mind was elsewhere. His face, she recognized it, just barely. Where has she seen him? Outside of her world in marine headquarters, she knows more people than she ever though she would. Finally it comes to her, 'Fire Fist Ace'.

Rather than answering the question, it just brought more up. Mainly, why did he help her? She figured the only way was to ask him herself. Something shining had caught her eye, and she squinted as she studied the source.

The other pirate was using his darkness to drag Ace in again, this time Ace was running out of energy. He grabbed Ace nullifying his devil fruit powers. Rikku grabbed the gun that was laying a few feet from her and shot the bullet at him, his cheek started to bleed from where it grazed. He then dropped Ace and walked over to her.

He laughed at her. "Why are you helping him?"

"I'm not." She stood up. "I'm helping the townspeople." She stated lifting the gun again. "Give it up."

He laughed again. "You sure have guts! Now tell me your secret, how is it that you can hurt a logia like me with an arrow?"

She smirked, he still didn't know. "You really want to know? I'm sure you know of Kairoseki." She lifted a bullet for him to see.

"Zehahaha! You're a smart one! How about you join my crew?" He offered a hand to her for the deal.

She took this opportunity. "How about not." She pulled out a pair of Kairoseki handcuffs and instantly cuffed a wrist, catching him off guard. He tried to grab her with his other free arm, but she ducked and took the other half and latched it around a dusty silver chain.

When he pulled on the wrist, the rest of the chain pulled up from the sandy grounds leading to one of the large broken down buildings.

She slowly backed away praising her handiwork. She looked left towards Firefist and saw him struggling to stand, when he made it to his feet, he limped towards the handcuffed pirate.

"Teach… I'll pay you back… For what you did…" Though before he could reach him he collapsed to the ground, he was still barely conscious. Everything was silent, Rikku stepped towards the man known as Teach ready to arrest him before she heard voices coming up.

"Captain! What happened?"

If she already had problems with their captain, she had a feeling his crew would be strong as well. She bent down next to Firefist and placed his arm around her shoulder. He looked at her tired, yet surprised.

"Wha-?" He was about to ask, but she shushed him . Though he didn't listen, "I… Blackbeard… I can't turn back…" She kept trying to quiet him as they walked towards the ship. He soon fell unconscious and Rikku stumble under his weight.

Her eyes had widened. "Holy-! What does he eat?!" She whispered to herself. She turned back to where she could here Blackbeard's voice along with his crew members.

"Captain! Where did Firefist go?" One of them had asked. Luckily for her, the wind had kicked in not too long ago, stirring up loose dirt and sand blocking everyone's vision. Rikku didn't care where she was going though, all she knew was to go the opposite direction of Blackbeard's crew.

"Leave him. First get me out of these handcuffs." Rikku checked her pockets and sighed in relief, she never took any keys to begin with. As she kept walking while dragging along the body of Firefist, she soon came across the ocean.

"Let's just hope that they can't get the cuffs off…" She told herself, as she decided to head right and follow the coastline.

In the end, she didn't find her ship, but she found a small one-man raft that stood on the sand. She dropped the body on the ground to take a closer look. She found that there was no oar and was disappointed to see that it was specially made. She looked down at the unconscious pirate behind her and an idea soon struck her.

She placed him sitting in the boat awkwardly and pushed it into the sea.

She quickly rolled up her pants and waded into the water. Making sure she wasn't too far ashore, yet too deep and then she pushed the boat through the water. It glided easily, and she smirked seemingly satisfied.

* * *

><p>I lurv you all!<p> 


	21. Not Again!

Sorry it's a short chapter,

**kage kitsune 14: UPPDATED!**

**Kurosakura1225: We've got a rebel here! Haha! **

**Pirate Queen ofthe 21st centry: Updated!**

**avengeme: Hmm... perhaps... I can't tell you... You'll just have to read on :D**

* * *

><p>"Hey Rikku! You can't be serious!" Chaki had yelled outside of the medical room.<p>

"Well, it's the least I can do… He kind of helped me, in a way…" Rikku tried to avoid Chaki's gaze.

When Rikku had come back night was approaching and the sun was setting. All of the soldiers and townspeople were relieved, though it was short lived when they saw an unconscious Fire Fist being hauled behind her. She told them not to worry and let them go back to town, sending some marines with them just in case Blackbeard's crew was still there. While she dragged Ace to the infirmary, she made sure to talk with the doctor herself telling him to fix him up as best he could. When he almost refused, she sent him a quick glare and was on her way. Though Chaki stopped her when she stepped outside the room.

"Just because he helped you, doesn't mean we should let him go. We could take him to Impel Down and you could get a promotion!"

Rikku instantly shot down the idea. "I don't need a promotion." She then continued. "Besides, once he wakes up, we'll tell him to be on his way…" She trailed off, thinking about how she could ask him how he knows her without grabbing Chaki's attention.

Chaki sighed, frustrated that she couldn't change the stubborn Commodores mind, and she turned around and left to let off some steam.

Rikku too sighed and walked down to her office. She was met with a bundle of paperwork that she had to fill out based on Banaro Island and what had occurred today. Once she finished that last paper she dropped her head and slept. Into a deep a reassuring sleep, she forgot about all her worries.

* * *

><p>The next morning, her sleep had refreshed her, though a little so much that she forgot she had a pirate on her ship. She awoke with a brilliant smile and changed into a red t-shirt with a splash of black on the front, with dark blue jeans ripped on one knee, and threw on a black baseball cap over her long, dark, uncombed hair.<p>

She swung open the door ready for another day of sailing. Her crew members greeted her and she gave a cheery 'good morning' back. It caused some of them to stop for a while before chuckling and getting back to work.

"Alright men! We're going to ready to set sail! Alright?" She was met with a loud cheer.

As she saw some boxes being loaded onto the ship, she went over to the man who was in charge. "What's all of this?" She asked.

"Oh, Commodore! Good morning! It's some food supplies given by the people." Rikku had frowned slightly at what she heard. "C-Commodore?"

"Have some men take half of the supplies back, and tell the people we don't need it." She ordered.

"Yes, ma'am!" He saluted as he re-shouted her order to the group of men.

A small marine came stumbling onto the ship with a heavy box onto the ship. She went over and helped steadying him before trying to take the box herself.

"N-no need Commodore!" He tried to carry it himself but it slipped slightly and Rikku had caught it.

She smirked. "No worries, I got this one." She heard some of the other marines muffling a laugh. "Hey! No laughing, we have work to do!" Obviously the small marine was flustered but he let it go and went back to get more.

She quickly made her way to the storage room and set the box down. When she stepped out a cool breeze had whipped through and the clouds had moved out of the sun's brilliant rays. Covering her eyes, she looked up at those who were working on the sails. "How's it going up there?" She shouted.

One of them gave her thumbs up though lost his balance. Rikku panicked from the ground, though when he recovered, she was instantly relieved.

"You're up early." Chaki came up next to her with two mugs which had steam coming out of the mugs.

Rikku shook her head. "No thanks."

Chaki handed her the mug anyway. "No worries, it's just hot chocolate. A little sugar might help you out."

Taking a sip, Rikku's shoulders had relaxed a little. "So are you still going to let him go?" Chaki asked again.

A confused look had crossed Rikku's face. "Who?"

"You know… The pirate." Just as Chaki said that, loud scuffling could be heard coming from the storage. They both looked towards the door behind them and out jumped Portgas D. Ace, freshly renewed, and on the run with some of the ship's food supplies.

"What?!" Rikku's eyes had widened. He stopped in the middle of the deck looking for an escape route, though his eyes landed on Rikku who he just passed a few second ago. "Crap! I forgot to put Kairoseki handcuffs on him!" Chaki ignored Rikku's side comment and pulled out a gun from her uniform, she shot at him though he easily evaded the bullet.

The marines who saw what was happening quickly went and grabbed weapons and surrounded him. "Stop!" Rikku had yelled, though it was already too late and a battle was unfolded onto her ship. Though it was more one-sided as Ace had the upper hand with his devil fruit.

"Rikku!" Chaki warned her, though Rikku put her mug down and ran into all the commotion and flung a punch at Ace. He caught her fist, and studied her face, recognition flooding his eyes. He pushed her back as a sword was aimed for him and he dodged it.

"Cease!" Chaki's voice had sounded over all of them, she knew Rikku's crew wasn't up for a fight with Whitebeard's Second Division Commander. She threw him an orange hat that she had in her hand. "We'll allow you to quietly leave the ship."

He caught it with one hand while his other hand still had the bag of food he had stolen. He took a glimpse at it before putting it on, and it shadowed his face. Rikku saw him smirk before looking at her. "Alright." He finally said. Then he slowly started walking.

He walked passed a few marines who tensed slightly, and then he walked past Rikku. Though not even an inch past her, his arm shot backwards throwing Rikku over his shoulder. Panic is written across her face along with everyone else's.

"Let go!" She punched his back several times before trying to shove his head away. Though he was still too strong, even with one arm.

He ran and jumped off the ship as the marines started shooting at him. While still holding Rikku the two landed in his Striker which he powered up and sped out.

Chaki, who was worried that Rikku would get shot, shouted the order to stop. She ran over to the edge of the ship and waved her fist angrily. "Cheap bastard! Get back here!" She turned to the crew. "After him!" Though to Chaki's dismay though, after a few minutes of pursuing, it could be seen clearly that the Striker was much faster than a marine ship and he had gotten away.

Al the while, Rikku was fighting back, and as she slowly stopped punching, she finally realized something and stopped hitting and struggling all together. Her eyes had widened and memories flooded back of her first meeting with the Strawhat crew.

"NO WAY! NOT AGAIN?!"

* * *

><p>Sorry again that it's short.<p> 


	22. Chatting with Fire Fist

Alright! I never thought I'd get this chapter done, but it is! I'm sorry that it's been around two months or maybe a month in a half, but I also made a requested One-Shot for** Portgas D. Paula**. Of course I felt really bad since she requested it around 5 months ago, yet I never got around to it. D: I'm such a lame requested writer!

**Meatbun Attackn: Updated! :D Thanks for reading!**

**Girl-luvs-manga: It is kind of sad! xD She did just get back on her ship after all!**

**Portgas D. Paula: **I'm so sorry! T_T Thank you very much for reading and reviewing!****

**avengeme: Haha! I guess it is becoming a habit. I should've made the title kidnapped instead, though whatever! xD**

****I do not own One Piece!

* * *

><p>Ace's mind had finally started working. Why did he take her? Of course her face caught him off guard, but there was just no way. Perhaps she just happened to look like her, that's all. There are people in the Grandline like that after all. Was he using her for a hostage? No, he was Fire Fist Ace for crying out loud, he didn't need hostages. So why did he take her? He craned his neck to look at the girl that was swung over his shoulder like a bag of potatoes. She had stopped struggling once her ship wasn't in sight anymore. Adjusting her on his shoulder he turned his head back forward and checked the area, making sure they hadn't followed.<p>

After a few minutes though, she had finally spoken. "Could you put me down?"

"Huh?" His thoughts were broken by the sound of her voice, "Oh. Sorry, but this is a one man boat." There was no place to sit on his Striker, unless she wanted to sit at his feet in the flames of his devil fruit. He might have placed her on the back with the mast, but worried that she would jump off and try to swim away, he didn't.

As if reading his mind, Rikku asked, "Could I at least hang onto the mast?"

Ace quickly came up with an excuse. "No, because it might break."

"You calling me fat?"

A surprised look had crossed his face. "What! No! You're really light!" No one said a word after that.

Until miles later of traveling the ocean, Rikku spoke up again. "I remind you of someone?"

The flames that powered the Striker slowly started fading before the raft finally came to a complete stop. Taking his other arm, he lifted her off his shoulder moved to the front a little and set her down in the back. He released a breath of air, before speaking, "Yeah." A bubble of awkwardness seemed to surround them. What are you supposed to say to someone you think you know but is not sure. Rikku sat down, her back leaning against the mast.

"My name is Rikku." She introduced herself. "I'm sure you used to know of someone with this name and face."

Startled at her words he nodded. She sighed as she saw he wasn't going to talk, and then laughed slightly as this event was different from her previous. He looked at her with a somewhat confused look. "Sorry, I was just thinking about how this is way different from my encounter with Luffy… err, Strawhat."

"Huh? You met Luffy?" He asked, in which she nodded with a smile, happy she finally got something decent out of him.

'Might as well try and converse with him.' She thought to herself.

"I met him on Daiya Island, and without knowing it, he was screaming my name and taking me from my own ship." She made it sound casual, almost as if it's an everyday thing.

He smirked knowing his brother. "Of course. It's natural, if I saw your face I would have called out to you and brought you back to my ship."

Rikku couldn't help but laugh at that statement. "First of all, I'm sure the Moby Dick is Whitebeard's ship, not yours, and second, you already did. Though rather than a ship, it's a raft."

"A very well built raft at that." He corrected for her.

"Yes, a very well built raft." She knocked on the area next to where she was sitting. She let her laughter die down a little before asking. "I have a favor to ask of you."

His smirk seemed to falter a little. "Sure, what is it?"

She cast her eyes downward for a second before looking back up. "Could you tell me about the Rikku you know?"

He rubbed his chin with one of his hands and looked at the horizon while thinking. "Only if you tell me more about what happened with Luffy."

She nodded and then proceeded to tell him everything that has happened with Luffy until this point in time.

"Wait, Haruhi's here? In the Grandline?" He stopped her in the middle of when she was telling about how she met Haruhi.

"Huh? Yeah… Why?" Rikku was slightly confused.

He shook his head. "It's really nothing, but I never expected her to make it this far on her own." He smiled at a thought and then asked her to continue. She went through what happened on Enies Lobby and the Going Merry.

"Then Garp came and he let us leave to patrol the islands nearby. We headed towards Banaro Island which is where I ended up meeting you." She finally stated.

"Garp, huh?" He seemed to be reminiscing a lot before finally coming back to reality by Rikku's voice.

"Now it's time to hold up your end of the deal, Fire Fist." She said sternly.

He looked at her in thought, he didn't really want to talk about her past. He didn't know for sure if it was really her at all. That would mean he'd be giving information about her to a random stranger. Taking a closer look though, he noticed something peculiar about her. A small laugh escaped his lips, "You're like her in so many ways, yet there's no way you can be her..." He paused and Rikku expected him to decline telling her, though he spoke up again. "So? What do you want to know?"

She paused for a long while, her head looking to the floor, thinking where she should start, what she wants to know and uncover. Her mind was jumbled with thoughts on what her past life could be. What if she hated it? Did she want to know? Ace caught her long hesitation and decided to help her out.

"Would you like to know her relationship to Luffy, Haruhi, and I?" He asked.

She looked up and him and nodded. "Well first off, we lived on an Island known as Dawn Island in the East Blue." He then pulled out a map from his bag. "Luffy and I lived on Mt. Corvo," he pointed then moved his finger to a different location, "while Haruhi and… You lived here somewhere near the base." Rikku could tell he hesitated to say her name, though she decided not to bring it up.

"How come there's no town on the map of where we live?" She had noticed a Foosha Village on the map but that was nowhere near where Ace was pointing.

"You and Haruhi didn't live in a town." She gave him a questioning look, "You guys lived in an old run down shrine."

"You're kidding." She said with an unconvinced look.

He laughed at her expression, "That's the way you worded it yourself!" He stopped laughing abruptly as he noticed what he had said. He wasn't convinced it was her, yet his mind said different. He looked at her to see her reaction, she just watched him for a second before she gave him a friendly smile which he couldn't help but return.

"Why would my parents choose a shrine?" She asked finally.

"I don't really know, but I think Haruhi said it was really important to them… I believe it was a family business thing."

Wondering how run down the shrine was, she asked, "Have you ever been there?" She stared at him for the answer.

He nodded, "Maybe once or twice, but that's all I really remember." Rikku was going to ask why, but decided there were more important questions that needed answering first.

"What about my parents? What were they like?"

Ace didn't have to think for his answer on this one. "Sorry, I didn't meet them. You're going to have to ask Haruhi about that next time you see her." Though his tone of voice seemed to change as he told her to ask Haruhi.

She had let some of the others slide, but she wouldn't let this one. She didn't even known when she'd get to see Haruhi again. "How'd they die?"

He was clearly surprised she had asked that question as he jumped back somewhat. In the end, his shoulders slumped forward and he answered. "Illness." He looked forward to see her face, though there was no expression on it.

Rikku thought hard about what her parents could have looked and acted like. She always thought of them to be nice and friendly yet also strong and confident at the same time. She tried to think about what Mt. Corvo and what the shrine looked like, yet she couldn't stir a single image. There was nothing except a small hint of recognition in the names.

She noticed Fire Fist was staring at her with a somewhat worried expression, "I'm fine, and it's just… I want to say that I remember it, but I don't." She sighed in frustration.

He gave her a reassuring smile. "Don't worry. If you're really her, then you'll remember soon enough." She watched him as if in disbelief before her mouth slightly curved up into a smile. "Alright, what else is there to tell you about…?" He looked to the sky in thought with his hand holding his chin.

"You know what." He turned his face back to her at the sound of her voice. "Don't tell me anything." This time, it was his turn to be shocked. "It's as you said. If I'm really her, then I will remember." She curled her hand into a fist and looked down at her bare arm. "This blood that courses through my veins, it's mine. And that's all that should matter." She looked back at him. "As they say, live in the present, not the past, right?"

Ace looked very uneasy, "Alright." He said as he tried to smile back, it fell though as silence enveloped the air around them. "Are you really sure about this?" his smile curving downwards just a bit.

"Not entirely." Rikku said, though her voice soon dimmed down to a whisper, "but, it's the light of hope that lets me believe I am who I am and the name that reflects upon it."

Suddenly, Ace put a hand on her shoulder unexpectedly, her eyes darting up at him. "Well said." His mouth quirked in an unusual smile as if trying to hold something in, though unable to hold it in her burst out laughing.

"Wha-!" She shouted with a slightly flustered expression. He held his stomach as he bent over laughing.

"I-I'm sorry! It's j-just that… Your face!" He then immaturely pointed his finger at her.

"You got a problem with my face?! I though it looked just like an old friend!" She really wasn't in the mood for this, especially after that calm talk, yet inside she couldn't lie. There was that warm feeling building up in the bit of her stomach.

* * *

><p>"So, just a question… Are we lost?" Rikku asked with a small smirk on her face.<p>

"N-No." Ace nervously said, as she raised an eyebrow at his answer. She sat there watching him string curses under his breath before everything went quiet. She decided to push him just a little further.

"Where's your log pose ?"

She held down her smile that wanted to show. Ace looked as if he was going to scream, but he held it down. "Alright! We're lost! I think I left the pose on your ship when I busted out!"

"Ahahahaha!" Rikku broke out laughing while holding her stomach. "I never thought the mighty Fire Fist was going to ever admit it! He's lost!"

"What are you laughing at?! Is there a problem with being lost?! People get lost all the time!"

Rikku paused for a second thinking about this before bursting out again. "Ahahaha! N-No way! Once in a while is fine b-but all the time! Ahaha, y-you've gotta be like a specific b-booger to do that!"

Ace couldn't reply to that, only an eyebrow twitched after she said that. After her laughter died down, she held out something in her hand. He was surprised to find out that what she had was his log pose, and before he could accuse her of stealing she explained.

"Chaki wanted to confiscate it so that you'd get lost on the ocean and die." She smiled while saying it casually.

He snatched it away from her and placed it on his wrist and started powering the Striker towards the next island. Throughout the way, they talked about many different kinds of things, Rikku was mostly intrigued with the adventure stories Ace told her. In return, she told him things about what she had done while on Marine HQ.

"What's your favorite song?" Ace had asked her in their little game of twenty questions.

She looked up to the sky in though. "Uhmmm, none? I haven't really had time to listen to a lot of music. What's your favorite color?"

He laughed a little, "Cliché much? I'd have to say red and orange. How about you?"

"Ermm… None again?" She scratched the back of her head in embarrassment.

Ace creased his eyebrows slightly, "I think you've only replied with none."

"Nuh uh!" She argued.

"Alright! What's your favorite animal?" He tried and smirked when he saw her flinch at the question and her looking about the ship for anything to help her. "Hah! Gotch ya!"

"Uhmm…" A prickle of sweat had formed on her forehead. "R-Reindeer!" She shouted.

"You only said that because of the one on Luffy's crew." He figured out quickly as he remembered meeting Chopper in Alabasta.

"Shut up! Well then? How about you? What's your favorite animal?"

"A-A p-phoenix!"

"Hah! Phoenix's are mythical creatures! Not animals!" Rikku had quickly pulled out the facts in hopes of crushing Ace with it.

"Phoenix's are known as birds! And birds are animals!" Ace explained to her, the heated argument now getting high.

"Puh-lease!" She placed a hand out to face him and turned her head away. The gesture of don't talk. "You only said that because he's one of your nakama aboard Whitebeard's ship! The first division commander Marco!" Rikku pointed her finger in accusation and was satisfied with the research she did back at HQ on Whitebeards crew.

"Nuh uh!" Ace had denied.

"Unless…" She trailed off in thought before quickly turning her head away, a red blush appearing over her face. "I didn't know you rolled that way Fire Fist…" She turned back and bowed deeply. "Please, forgive my rudeness."

"I'M NOT GAY!"

After Ace had shouted that, a small fishing boat had slowly drifted by. The fisherman just watched them pass as his boat headed for the island that was now on the horizon and in sight. Ace quickly enlarged his flames as Rikku moved further back on the Striker while hanging onto the mast. The duo passed the fisherman, "Apparently he's not gay! So we're okay!" Rikku shouted as they went by. The fisherman didn't say anything back, it was either that or they were already too far to hear what he had to say.

"You didn't need to tell him that…" Ace stated with a sigh.

"Well, you shouted that you weren't gay, but denial is the first key. So with me as a witness that you are not gay, I can tell people and they'll believe me."

Of course her explanation didn't make sense as she thought of it on spot. Rikku just felt like shouting it to the man for no reason. Ace sighed again, "Whatever floats your boat."

As Ace moved his boat near the dock, Rikku jumped off to Ace's protest and he watched her thinking she would run away. But she didn't. She just stood there waiting for him patiently as he tied the Striker to the side.

The area near the port was dead, while as they made their way further inland they saw more people as well as the change in pavement. From the wooden docks to the stone pavement, and bustling town stands and shops were set up all throughout the main road that was being on traveled.

"Alright, so now what?" Rikku asked seeing as she was in a good mood and was wondering what was going on next. She knew that it was quite unfair that she was being nice to Fire Fist and cold towards Strawhat, but Fire Fist just seemed to have a more mature atmosphere around him and he seemed easier to talk to… Somewhat, even if they got into a few fights… She looked over to him when she sensed he wasn't next to her anymore.

"DON'T FALL ASLEEP IN THE MIDDLE OF THE ROAD!"

Ace was harshly awoken with a punch to the head, "Ouch! What was that for?" She just huffed as he remembered her question. He'd lost track of Blackbeard again, and not only that, but he's kidnapped the commodore of a ship and is stuck with her. 'Or I could dump her on this island and leave.' He thought to himself, though seeing as she didn't really care she was hanging out with a pirate he decided to stick around.

"First I'm going to need to restock on food, the stuff that I stole wouldn't last me too long."

Rikku had a confused look cross her face. "Me?" She asked in a small voice, so small that Ace didn't hear it.

"What? Did you say something?" He saw the look that crossed her face.

"Never mind, it's nothing." She shook her head. "Let's just go into town and see if I can get a hold of anyone to come pick me up."

Ace was slightly surprised at her statement but nodded anyways.

The two stopped at the nearest merchant. It was an old lady selling homemade soaps.

"Uhmm, excuse me Miss?" Rikku asked politely.

The old lady turned her head as she heard the voice was directed towards her, "Yes? May I help you?"

"Would you mind telling us what Island we're on?"

"You're travelers, aren't you? Pirates I'd say, no?" She paused and waited for an answer.

Ace who was looking at the soaps and smelling them brought hi head up and answered. "Yeah."

Rikku corrected him in his small mistake that he made. If this island didn't enjoy pirates, she didn't want to be caught for being assumed a pirate. "I'm actually a marine."

The old woman was shocked the two were together, "Pirates and Marines?! I thought I'd never live to see the day." She shook her head with a smile on her face.

Rikku blushed slightly, not knowing how to take it, "W-We're not together, just working with each other."

The old lady grinned, "Still, it's a sight to see!" Ace opened his mouth to speak but the lady raised her hands and cut him off. "Ah. Ah. Ah. I still haven't answered you two's question. Welcome… To Pepper Island."

* * *

><p>Yay! Another Island!<p> 


	23. Adventure on Pepper Island

**Holy crap. This chapter is freaken 7,000 words. I-I couldn't stop typing... Just one day, bam! An idea came to me and I typed and typed and I couldn't stop. And then more ideas kept coming... But anyway! I'm so very sorry for the five month wait... I feel bad, but then again, I always do when I don't post often. Sometimes my brain just dies... You know? So don't expect chapters to come out one after another, but I'll work hard on the next one!**

**Shiary: Thank you very much! :D**

**Lunacii: I'm glad that it's catching your attention. :D**

**nostalgicCyanide: I'm really glad I made you laugh! I'm not too good at funny things, but I try. If you're still reading this, thanks for being patient for five months to allow my imagination grow!**

**SolarEclipse: So... I somehow doubled my chapter when I was working on it and I hope it's too your liking! ;D**

**VIVI: I'm glad you found it funny! I always have a hard time trying to make things comical. ;;**

**I do not own One Piece!**

* * *

><p>"Stupid! Stupid! Stupid!" Rikku was screaming as she ran next to Ace down the road.<p>

He tilted his head at her, "Hey, I know that was a stupid mistake you made back there, but you don't have to beat yourself up about it."

She shot him a glare, "_Oh yeah_…," She said sarcastically, "That little stunt back there just so happened to be caused by _me_… _I _somehow managed to _burn_ down an entire inn, and now I am now calling _myself _stupid."

Ace frowned, "Well _geez_… You make it sound so bad… Plus you didn't _burn_ the _entire_ thing down, so don't worry about it." Ace was also using sarcasm but wasn't catching on to what she was saying.

"Baka! I meant you!" She bonked him on the head as they ran.

Ace took the head with a small wince before rubbing his head and turning to look back at their pursuers. "They look really mad."

"Oh yeah… well maybe cause 550,000,000 Beli just slipped through their fingers. Not only that, but their pirate trap was just burned down!"

Ace thought about it, "I guess you're right. But still; you did do as much damage as I. Let's say… Oh I don't know, breaking down several walls and doors in the building."

Rikku turned her head away in slight embarrassment and coughed, "Ahem, you did just as much to those poor walls as I."

* * *

><p>The duo quietly opened the door to the rowdy inn. The girl poked her head in slightly before her companion had given her a light push out of the way and started walking in. She narrowed her eyes at him for a few seconds before hurrying to catch up with him. He went straight for the bartender, his boots thumping on the wooden floor boards loudly. The girl who walked a few steps behind him kept her eyes on his back but carefully watched those who stared at them and whispered.<p>

"Could we get a room for two?" Ace stopped at the counter and asked, Rikku's foot coming from behind and hitting him square in the back causing him to double over, slamming his face on the counter.

"Could we get _two_ single bed rooms?" She corrected for him as she emphasized the separation of the rooms.

The bartender nodded and started walking towards a stairway not far from where they stood. Rikku noted how he looked. How his face seemed stern and conniving, though she shrugged it off knowing not to judge a book by its cover. Ace followed first and then Rikku who looked left, then right noticing that some of the people in the inn were staring at them with greed in their eyes. She followed their gazes and mentally slapped herself for not noticing earlier.

They were in an inn full of bounty hunters, and not only that. Ace's Whitebeard mark was like a target on his back.

They climbed the stairs to the second floor and were quickly led to their respective room's right next door to each others. Ace was given his room key and stepped into his room to take a look around.

"I'll give you some privacy." The owner said and shut the door behind Ace who kept walking deeper into his room. Next, he led Rikku to the next room over and repeated, opening the door and handing her the key. She walked in and instantly noticed how dark it was in the room. She turned on the light switch on the side and noticed how there were no windows in the room, along with no bathroom or closet. "I'll give you some privacy." She turned around at the sound of his voice and saw he was already shutting the door with a victorious smile on his face.

Rikku ran and her hands slammed on the door just milliseconds after the door clicked shut. She tried for the knob but it wouldn't turn and there was no lock on it. She was locked in from the outside! She pounded on the door with her fist. "Damn it!"

The bartender was walking back down the hallway with a smirk as he heard the thumping of the pirates in the empty rooms. As he made it to the stairwell he heard the rushing of feet jogging up the stairs. He nodded to several bounty hunters as they passed him with a smirk and headed towards the rooms which had gone suspiciously silent.

The six hunters had split up, three stopped at the nearest room holding what they believe to be a Whitebeard pirate, while the other three stood outside the room next door. They turned to each other in understanding and one of them started to whisper, "Three… Two-"

"DOOR BUSTING KICK!" Rikku shouted to the door she kicked down, the wood splintering into fragments.

At the same time Ace who had plans of his own shot a wave of fire through the door, burning it as it fell.

They both stepped out onto shocked bodies of the fallen bounty hunters. Turning to each other they gave one another a look and a nod before sprinting down the stairs.

* * *

><p>"God! Fricken! Mother of-! I knew I shouldn't have let you chosen the inn! Just cause the log pose will set in three days doesn't mean we have to steep down to a cheap inn!" Rikku hissed as a bullet whizzed past her ear. When she got no response she turned her head sideways and noticed Ace wasn't running next to her anymore. "Where-?" She whipped her head around and found him standing in front of the mob of bounty hunter.<p>

"Hiken**[1]**!" He shouted throwing his flamed fist towards the enemy.

Rikku's eyes had widened in realization. "Oh shi-!" She ducked and covered her head, though Ace and the enemy where behind her; she worried of flying bodies, possible debris and stray flames. Ace had got his name from his signature attack after all. Rikku was glad she hit the ground though because she saw a few pieces of debris, probably from a stray building in the way, land near her.

When she felt the heat start fading from the air she stood up and dusted off her pants as Ace casually walked towards her. "Man, that was so much easier, why didn't I think of that before?"

Rikku sighed, "I don't know… Why didn't ya?" He opened his mouth to answer but she cut him off, "Don't answer, let's just get out of here before people come to check out what's going on."

* * *

><p>"We're in the same town, right?" Rikku asked as she and Ace walked down a dirt road. The area they were currently in was different from the tiled and clean town they were in not too long ago. The houses were now wooden rather than brick and the paved roads were now dirt. Some buildings were broken and there were many bars stationed around in which they could hear people in. Pirates were easily noticeable and lounging all around the main road.<p>

"I'd say we're just on a different part of the town. Judging by the sun, we had been running west." Ace explained. Then he stretched out his arms upward as if relaxing, "Though I'd rather be here in the pirate population with my people rather than in town with those hunters."

Rikku never looked in his direction, "So you say, but your 'people' aren't all as kind as you." She said surprising herself as she stopped in her walk next to him.

Ace smirked but kept walking, "You're saying I'm kind?"

She quickly caught up next to him and didn't reply for a moment, "Yeah… but there not all as stupid as you either."

"Great comeback," He said sarcastically with a roll of his eyes, "if it was supposed to be one."

Rikku's eyes cast downward to the ground for a quick second, her cheeks tinted pink slightly. "Whatever…" She mumbled before bringing her head back up with a calm look. "What I'm trying to say though, is that there are some pirates here that I recognize from their posters. Some are even known for their destructive and sadistic ways." She eyed many pirates carefully, "I'm surprised nothing has happened to this town yet either."

She felt Ace stop next to her and she too stopped and followed his gaze at which he was staring at. There was a group of five pirates sitting outside a bar playing cards on barrels. She could see that a few had pink tints on their cheeks and the smell of alcohol had easily invaded her senses.

She recognized a man sitting at the little joint to be a captain. His face was recognized, but his name never came to mind. He was a young guy who looked to be in his early 20s. His hair was mid neck, dark red and he had unusual steel gray eyes. He sat casually with an air of arrogance while wearing a wheat brown thin sleeveless jacket and dark blue jeans.

"If you're so curious as to whether or not they're going to wreak havoc, why don't you ask them yourselves." Ace nudged his head in the same direction in which he pointed his thumb. Rikku gave a huff and walked over to the group, Ace following behind, a smirk on his face as he couldn't wait to see how she would deal with them.

"Hey!" Rikku barked, "You're a pirate right? Why haven't you attacked this town yet?!"

'So blunt!' Ace thought in the background with a shocked face. 'And a bad way to start off when trying to find out information… I better stop her while I can.'

Eyes slowly moved from the game to slowly look over at her, though she only focused on one pair and stared straight back at the gray ones.

He gave her a lazy smile, "Are you accusing me of planning an attack on this town just cause I'm a pirate? And even if I was, why would I tell you?"

Rikku gave a feral grin and lifted a fist, "You will want to tell me because if you don't… I'M GONNA BEAT THE SH-PPH! MPPHH!" Ace's hand quickly covered her mouth and pulled her back as she tried to throw punches at the captain.

"Please forgive her for her rudeness. She doesn't really know how to start a conversation well… especially with pirates." He gave a sheepish smile as he dodged a stray punch headed for his head while still keeping her restrained.

The pirate captain looked at Ace and his smile grew as he recognized him, "Fire Fist Ace, it's a surprise seeing you here in the first half of the Grandline." His crewmates stirred a little while Ace still held a smile on his face, though it was a normal one, as if he was ready to accept a challenge if it was requested. The captain looked to the still struggling Rikku, "Lovely girl you got there." He nodded in her direction.

Rikku was like a wild beast. She hadn't combed her long hair this morning and getting kidnapped and struggling didn't help make it any better. Her disheveled hair was sticking out everywhere and flying as she struggled in Ace's grip. When she heard him say that her eyes snapped and met the captain's gaze, she stopped and glared back, Ace lowered his hand from her mouth and allowed her to speak. "We're not together."

"You finally done?" Ace smirked and asked as he placed her down when she nodded. "Alright, then you should apologize for your rude behavior, doll." His smirk grew even wider as he was about to burst out laughing.

In response, Rikku threw a punch to his gut in which he doubled over. When she brought her fist back up, she let out a puff of air onto her fist. "Next time you say that, it's going lower."

Ace let out a chuckle as he held his stomach in both hands before standing straight again.

There was a loud sound of laughter next to them, "If anything, she's much more like a beast than a doll, Fire Fist!"

"Do you wanna get kicked where the sun doesn't shine?!" She retorted at him, ready to strike. "I have a name and it's Rikku!"

Ace stepped up and tried to calm her, "Rikku. Hey, calm down it's no big…"

* * *

><p>"<em>Your name is kind of a girly name isn't it?" A young boy in a strawhat at the age of seven asked.<em>

"_That's because I am a girl!" A girl with dark brown hair reaching just past her neck said with irritation while giving him a whack on the head. "Don't tell me you're just figuring that out now?!" She said with a shocked face._

"_Shishishi." He gave a laugh while rubbing the spot she hit him, even though it didn't hurt his rubber body at all._

_Another boy came up to the two, he had a large top hat on his short curled blonde hair and when he spoke, the two other kids where easily able to see the gap in his teeth. "C'mon Luffy, it shouldn't have been that hard to tell." He walked closer to the girl and pinched her cheek, "Look, she still has baby fat on her."_

_When he let go, the girl rubbed her cheek, "Sabo! Don't be such a hypocrite! Just because you and Ace are three years older than me and Luffy doesn't mean you don't have baby fat anymore! Plus, what's that gotta do with me being a girl?!"_

_Sabo ignored her and continued on. He gently grabbed a lock of her hair and held it out for Luffy to see, "Her hair is longer than a usual boy's haircut and it's much smoother and shinier." He dropped it and let it fall back to its place. "Though her voice is lower than a normal girl's..."_

"_I'm not normal girl?!" Came the shocked response, "Hey! My voice isn't that lo-"_

"_It's still higher than a regular boy's voice." _

Clap. Clap. Clap._ The sound of Luffy's clapping was heard as he gave an, "Ooh." Sabo took the praise and bowed._

"_Sabo, Luffy, stop appraising that doll and let's get a move on." A third boy ten years old sitting on a tree stump with a smile said. His hair was also black, and though he had no hat on, he did have freckles._

"_Ace you're back!" Luffy shouted happily. "When did you get back?"_

_Ace was off giving the area around them a quick patrol while he told the other three to stay back. He came back just as Luffy told her how girly her name sounded and sat down at the stump listening in on the conversation. Of course, Sabo noticed Ace (who was holding his laughter in) there right away but continued to teach Luffy in telling girls and boys apart. When the subject started falling, Ace decided that was as good as it was going to get and decided to butt in._

_The girl snapped around with an angry face, "Don't call me that! Do wanna get kicked where the sun doesn't shine?!"_

_Sabo and Luffy paled a little at her words while Ace accepted the challenge as he got into a fighting stance. "Just let me see you try!"_

"_Ace, maybe you shouldn't. That sounds really painful." Sabo tried to reason with him._

_Luffy shot up from where was shocked and sitting on the floor, "She's not a doll or a girl!" Everyone stared at him as if he was crazy, "She's a beast!"_

_A shocked look came across the girl and took control as the boys broke into a laugh._

"_Shishishishi," came Luffy's laugh, "She's a Shishi no __Yuki__**[2]!"**_

_The look of shock on the girl had finally broken, "Oi! Luffy! Don't go mixing my surname with your laugh to come up with such a weird name! And how many times have I told you to call me by my first name!"_

_The laughter from the boys was starting to die down, though it was easy enough to see through the hiccups and tears that they needed to laugh some more. "Huh? But you're first name is too girly!"_

_A tick mark appeared on her forehead, "That's the point! Cause I'm a girl!" She breathed in deeply to calm herself and turned to Sabo and Ace who have resumed laughing, "C'mon you guys! Help me out!"_

"_S-Sorry, but w-we can't help y-you out h-here!" Sabo managed out in between breathes. _

_Luffy patted her back and gave her a smile, "Plus, Shishi no Yuki sounds way more cooler!" It was easy enough to see how excited he was through the eyes that were shining like sparkles._

_The girl's look fell and she turned to Ace, though deadpanned as she knew he already wasn't going to help._

"_W-What are you g-giving me that l-look for? I-I can't h-help either but… Sh-Shishi n-no Y-Y-Yuki sounds way cooler... Hahaha!" He continued to laugh._

_She left a somewhat irritated yet amused look on her face as she waited for the laughter to finally die down. When it did, Sabo spoke first while wiping a stray tear from his eye, "You might as well go and change your name while you can."_

_The girl huffed and thought about it, finally something clicked in her head and she smirked. "Fine! Then call me Rikku!"_

* * *

><p>"Ace?" A curious voice snapped him out of his thoughts.<p>

He blinked, "Huh?... What?" Blinking again he saw Rikku standing in front of him with a curious and somewhat worried look.

"You were about to say something but you blanked off." She explained and took a step back as he came back to his senses. "You sure you're okay?"

He gave a reassuring smile, "Yeah, sorry about that. I just had a nostalgic feeling…" His voice diming down as if he himself was unsure of it all. "H-Hey don't give me that look." He stuttered as he noticed Rikku hum and give an unapproved 'I don't believe you' look.

She turned back to the pirate captain, "Whatever." She mumbled and looked to the red head that was silently and patiently waiting. "Alright Claymore, tell us what's going on here. The pirates here are acting kind of funny, especially you."

The captain referred to as 'Claymore' by Rikku gave her a questioning look, "I don't believe I've ever met you, so how would you know how I act?"

Though before Rikku could answer, Ace also had a question. "Claymore?"

Rikku gave Ace a somewhat shocked look, "You mean you don't know?" Ace grinned and shook his head. "Well I guess he's not that famous to begin with…" She placed her chin on her hand as if in a thinking manner.

"Hey, what'd you say?!" Claymore's pride was easily damaged with Rikku's last words, though he was ignored as Rikku explained.

"Perhaps I only know because I've been at HQ too long and it's part of my job to know and recognize different pirates from each other." Ace nodded in understanding.

"Hey! Beasty girl!" Claymore shouted to get her attention.

Rikku stood off to the side of him and faced Ace. She placed her hands up in the manner of introducing the captain. "This is 'Blitz Claymore' Klitos, captain of the Barrage Pirates. He's a rising rookie pirate, though of course not as high as those who are becoming known as the Eleven Supernovas. From reports that were sent back from HQ, his main weapon is a claymore and he has a gun on his side for long distance damage." Klitos couldn't help but smirk at her summary and listened as she continued on. "He's known to be quite arrogant and prideful and can be angered easily when provoked." His smirk faded into a frown.

"Who say's I'm easily angered." He shouted in a frustrated and angrily way.

Rikku once again ignored him and continued on, "On another note, some soldiers notice him to be laid back sometimes becoming an easy target for the marines, though a problem is that he's much stronger than he looks, even if he's not a devil fruit user." Ace noted that if Rikku had glasses on right now, she would probably be pushing them back up into place from that long summary along with it glinting.

She turned back to Klitos who was semi-glaring and semi-not caring. She did just insult him and compliment him in her whole description after all. "Now tell us… WHAT THE HECK IS GOING ON?!"

"Why should I tell you, you just insulted me in front of my face." He glowered.

Rikku muttered something under her breath, only loud enough for Ace to hear, "I told you… Easily enraged."

Ace stepped up this time, "Look, we don't mean to bother you but we just want to be aware of any imposing danger upon us that we need to be aware of."

Rikku kept a straight face as she thought to herself, 'Where the heck did he learn to be so polite? Whitebeard?... Nah.' she shook her head at the thought.

Klitos was quiet after listening to Ace as if in thought as he studied him. Finally he answered, "Alright. But I'm only doing this out of respect for Whitebeard and his crew."

"You have my gratitude." Ace replied as he placed his hand on his hat and gave it a slight nod.

"Well, to start off there are marines on this island, and they've been here for a few weeks already." Klitos started and Rikku seemed to perk up at this bit of information. "And we know that marines hate our guts." Rikku frowned, sure she may dislike pirates but she doesn't hate them. Then again as a marine she's supposed to dislike them, it's what she was taught growing up in HQ. Though sometimes, or most of the times, something just always never seemed to fit right when they were telling her these things.

"There's no marine base on this island?" Rikku questioned.

"Yeah, I heard that marines send out different ships once in a while to patrol this island since there has yet to be a base built on it yet." Klitos explained to her as she nodded in understanding. "Anyway, you'd think they'd charge in here knowing half the town is overrun with pirates and try to catch us, but the weird part is that they don't. To me it seems as if they're just baiting us, but some others think that they're waiting for us to let our guard down before they strike. But either way if you're caught, you're as good as a lab rat."

"That's it? You're pirates who face marines every day and yet you guys are all grouped and hiding in half the town from them?" Rikku was unsettled by this as it wasn't very much. All there was were marines and pirates like any other island had to go through.

"Lab rat?" Ace asked, he too was distressed by such little info and decided to try and find out more.

Klitos nodded, "If any pirate is caught his captain will be asked to turn himself in for the safety of his crew if he cares enough. Though so far, for all the cases that's happened, no captain has turned himself in for a crewmate or his whole crew. Rumor has it that the crew captured are left to be taken back to the scientist Vegapunk and experimented on." Klitos looked away for a second and looked to his crew that had been quietly listening on. "That's why most of the pirates and us included stay here. I don't want to lose any crew members." He mumbled the last part.

"Wait a second though. Marines aren't allowed or supposed to bring live experiments to Vegapunk, much less pirates who are supposed to go to Impel Down. That is unless he got permission, and an order was issued by higher ups, or the higher ups themselves wanted Vegapunk to experiment for them. If so, the news should have gone to every marine ship and I should have heard about it."

Klitos and his crew gave her a very confused and questioning look.

"Perhaps it was issued this morning after we left you're ship." Ace suggested.

Rikku's brows furrowed and she looked towards Klitos, "Though Claymore said that they've already been here for a few weeks, right?"

He hesitated before nodding, "There have already been 12 cases of crewmates getting captured."

"Is there any other way for Vegapunk to get a hold of people without having to get permission?" Ace asked trying to help.

Rikku sighed and held her chin with her hand and shut her eyes thinking. "If he was in dire need of bodies he'd need to go to higher ups to get the overflow… Though if he was to get experiments from only one ship…!" Her eyes flew open as she slammed a fist down onto her other hand. "Then that means it must be the Marines' Science Unit!"

Ace's eyes narrowed slightly, "And we need to know that… why?"

Rikku shut her eyes again and tilted her head again, "Well let's see… The person in charge of the Science Unit is…!" A repetition of what happened a few seconds ago occurred. Her eyes snapped open, "Sentomaru!" She quickly turned to Ace. "I don't know how Sentomaru will par on fighting level with you but's it's probably best if we keep our distance. He's quite strong and can damage logia users such as yourself."

Ace nodded finally understanding why she was trying to figure out who was in command of the marines here and then he also smirked as he realized something else. "I'm honored to know that you, a marine, is worried about my safety." He allowed laughter to escape from his mouth, "If anything I thought you would run to them and ask them to take you back to HQ."

Rikku turned away from him and huffed, "W-Well if you really want to know… I still have questions and I still need answers… Also, I'm not on too fond of the Science Unit. I-I mean it's not like they hate me or are mean or anything… They're actually r-really nice people! It's just…" She sighed at her stuttering, "Nevermind."

She turned towards Klitos to thank him for the information but she was met with several swords pointing at her. Her eyes followed the swords to their users, the crew members of the Barrage Pirates. She looked at their captain who was frowning deeply in confusion and somewhat anger.

"You're a marine." He didn't ask but stated and his hand automatically reached up to his sword.

Rikku had nothing to say back, rather, she was in shock. She was lost in the conversation too much that she had totally forgotten the position she and Ace were in. Perhaps Ace wasn't in too bad of a position seeing as he was a pirate, but she was a marine in pirate territory.

Ace stepped in between the two and allowed flames to engulf his fist, "If you and your crew want to start a fight, that's fine with me. But I hope you know what you're getting yourselves into."

"Back off Fire Fist! Why are you with a justice freak like her?!" He snarled, "Didn't I already say there have been 12 cases of pirates being tortured by those damn marines!" Rikku shrunk back somewhat from his insult and her state seemed to worsen in her shock.

The fire around Ace's fist seemed to brighten in response and his face showed slight anger, "Do you think I'm just gonna stand by and watch as you and your crew try to hurt one of my friends?!" He snapped back.

At his words Rikku seemed to brighten a little as her eyes grew in surprise. "A friend…" She whispered to herself before letting the comfort of his words finally sink in. Even if she didn't remember him and even if she may not really be the Rikku he once knew, he still thought of her as a friend. Letting a warm smile form across her face, she stepped up next to Ace.

"It's fine, Ace." She said startling him and he looked at her in wonder before also settling with a smile. She then turned to Klitos, "Alright, Claymore. I don't know what you're problem is―scratch that. I know you don't like marines, but don't go clumping me in with those… as you call 'justice freaks'. Not all marines are like that, got it?" She stalked up closer to him, ignoring the swords that were pointing very close to her and looked down on Klitos who was still sitting on a barrel with his hand on his claymore. "And if you have a problem with me, just being me and not on duty to arrest you. Then I suggest you need to get your priorities straightened out and figure out where the real danger is coming from!" She then threw her hands up in frustration. "It's either me or the fricken Science Unit who does god knows what on their probably bleached clean ship!" She let out a heavy sigh.

Rikku and Ace watched and were closely inspecting Klitos's reaction. His face was shadowed and to the two it was hard to tell what he was thinking. Finally he looked up and narrowed his eyes. Irritation was written all over his face, "Whatever! Just get the hell out of here before we become the danger." He growled causing Rikku to tense and curl her fist.

Ace turned to leave and Rikku followed hesitantly. She looked at him walking next to her and was about to question his actions before noticing the smile on his face. She had thought that Ace would have gladly accepted Klitos's challenge or would've stayed to fight. She herself was ready for a battle, and when he calmly walked away with his back to his enemy she was confused. "You do know that he threatened us, right?"

He placed his hands behind his head and nodded with a hum in reply.

She furrowed her brows, "And you didn't find any need or urge to threaten him back?"

He shook his head with that smile still plastered to his face, "No. Why? Did you?" He let out a small laugh.

"N-No!" Rikku lied, flustered that he had asked such a question. Wasn't she supposed to be the more mature marine, and him the immature pirate? Truth to be told, she did have a small thought in the back of her brain telling her to threaten him back. "It's just… why are you still smiling even after we were threatened?"

Unexpectedly he laughed out loud startling her from her walk. He stopped next to her, "Why am I smiling, you ask?" He kept laughing before finally answering, "Well because that's the first time you've called me by my first name." He gave her a cheeky grin.

Her mouth hung open agape as she thought back to what had happened… Yeah… She really did call him by his first name, just like Strawhat. It was accidental―no. When she said their names it was intentional, but it just came smoothly and knowingly as if she had called their names before. She bit her lip and furrowed her brows. What was she supposed to do now? There was no way she could cover up her mistake. She turned her head back to him, but he was already looking ahead at the road not caring whether or not she was going to comment back.

"A-Anyway! We should find an inn too stay in soon. It'll be a night by the time we go back to the other side of town so we might as well find one here."

* * *

><p>"So… D-Do you wanna tell me h-how it's dawn and we still h-haven't found a d-decent place to stay in?" Rikku asked tiredly as she walked alongside Ace.<p>

"I-I think we lost them and…" He started, also tiredly, "Well…" He gave her a cheeky grin in return as he rubbed the back of his head.

She let out a long sigh and brought both hands up to her head to hold it, "It's alright, there's no need to tell me… I was with you the whooole time…" She used her hands to turn her head slightly to the left so she could see him, "First it was this small snack you were going to have at the neat looking restaurant, then it became an all-you-can-eat buffet, and then it became I can't pay for this much so let's ditch."

"A-Ahahaha! But the fun thing was that you were also really into the food!" He laughed at her.

She let her hands fall back to her sides as she tried to ignore his laughing, "Damn… Now I know how Chaki feels whenever I do that…" She muttered, "Lucky girl just never gets caught up in the moment though…" She thought about it before her eyes gleamed evilly as she thought back to the time on Daiya Island, "Hehe… Sometimes…" She cackled.

Ace abruptly stopped laughing and lifted his face and looked alert, "Did you hear that?" He asked as he started moving in long swift strides. Rikku followed closely behind questioning his actions. He quickly turned into a maze of alleys.

"H-Hey! What's wrong?" She whispered as she knew he was trying to listen for something. He didn't answer though and continued to lead them through the maze. Finally as he got closer to his destination, he slowed down and Rikku was able to hear the noise. There was shouting, and it sounded like quite a group. Suddenly Ace stopped causing Rikku to run into his back. "Don't stop so suddenly, you have a hard back." She stated while rubbing her nose.

He was silent still and Rikku peered around his back to look at the scene before them. She quickly took note that they were on the border between the civilian side and the pirate side. A line formed from a dirt road meeting a paved one ran down vertically from where Ace and Rikku stood at the mouth of the alley. On one side there were fresh, brick walled buildings while the other held old, broken wooden ones. A few feet past the border on the paved road was where the commotion was happening.

Rikku and Ace watched from around the corner, as they saw a group of marines, and a group of pirates. A red headed man with his back facing the two was kneeling, surrounded by a group of pirates. Though they couldn't see his face, they guessed it to be bleeding, just like his hands and back from cuts and bruises. His dirty wheat brown jacket was in tatters and ripped, blade marks clearly shown on his back. A group of marines clearly surrounded the group of pirates in their blue and white uniforms. Another group of pirates about five, mixed in with the blue and whites stood across from the red head, while in handcuffs that were chained to one another. They were shouting at each other, but there seemed to be some dissonance going on in the crew.

"Captain! Don't listen to her! We'll be fine!" One of the crew mates said.

Another looking as if he was about to cry thought differently, "Captain! Save us! I don't want to be experimented on!"

"What do you mean you'll be fine!" The captain shouted, he turned to the main marine who stood in front of him and barked, "What do you want? You want me right?" He tightened his bloody fist on the ground causing more to leak out.

Ace and Rikku's eyes moved to the marine as they watched for an answer. The one currently in charge was a girl with medium length brown hair that was tied into a low pony tail, her bangs also pulled back except for two strands on the sides, she also held a sword in her hand. The marine woman spoke making total eye contact with her green eyes, "You're right, we do want you. If you want your crew to be free and alive come to the east dock unarmed in the afternoon." Rikku actually found her to be quite pretty and thought she would've been a nice person to hang out with until she sneered her next words, "Not that you would anyway. Damn pirates always save their own skin and run with their tail between their legs."

"Why don't you take me now? I'll give myself up now." The captain said as he struggled to stand up, a crew mate coming to help him.

The marine lady gave him an amused smirk, "That's very kind of you, but sorry. The scientists on the ship have been getting a little antsy lately and I don't think one captain will be enough for them to experiment on for the time being." She then proceeded to turn and walk away while the other marines retreated with her, while towing the pale, and frightened pirates.

"You bitch! You said you wouldn't do anything to them if I gave myself up!" He screamed at her.

She stopped in her tracks, "I may have said that they'd come out alive, but I didn't say whether they'd be intact or not." She continued on ignoring the captain's shouting.

Rikku's fist unknowingly clenched tighter and tighter with every word that she had said and with every step that she took. Her foot pushed off the ground and she subconsciously raised her fist in the direction of the marine woman and she opened her mouth to scream. Though it died in her throat as as hands shot out, covering her mouth and pulling her back.

Ace gave her a stern look and she glared at him back before they finally had a mutual agreement and she sighed. She had let the irritation get to her head. The two stood silently and waited until the marines couldn't be seen anymore to step out. When they did, the captain had fallen to his knees and was pounding the ground in frustration.

Rikku and Ace walked towards the group that had yet to notice them from behind yet. _Chinck._ Everything went silent after that. Rikku looked down at what she had accidentally stepped on, it was a claymore. Suddenly she thought about it, red hair, dirty wheat brown sleeveless jacket, _a __freakin__**CLAYMORE.**_

She looked up and her eyes locked onto gray ones which narrowed at the sight of her, it was 'Blitz Claymore' Klitos. He stood up again with the help of a crew mate and once he was standing he stumbled over to her quickly with rage in his eyes. Ace was about to step in front of her but she quickly grabbed his wrist and stopped him. She didn't make any movement as Klitos grabbed the collar of her shirt and yanked her upwards.

"You! This is all your fault! You told them didn't you! Now because of you, my crew is going to become dismembered!" He shouted at her as his crew started surrounding them to protect their captain if it came. Klitos dropped her to her feet and he kicked his sword off the ground and caught it in his right hand. He took a few steps back before he jumped and aimed to cut off her head.

A fist connects to his head before it could hit, and Klitos falls unconscious. Rikku turned her head to look at Ace, "Great. Now how are we supposed to interrogate him?"

Ace cracked the knuckles he had punched Klitos with, "Eh. We'll just wait for him to wake up. He needs to cool down a little anyway."

"Captain!" Someone yelled from the side. The two looked around their surroundings and saw the crew members who weren't caught and taken for dismemberment. The surrounding members all had on an furious and tired faces. Not only have they lost their crew to the marines, but now they think their going to lose their captain to a marine and a pirate.

"Oh great." Rikku muttered sarcastically, as she noticed them shifting their weapons in their hands.

The first move is made by a Barrage pirate, he jumps at Rikku with his sword raised. She jumps left to avoid being hit, though a gun shot rings out and a bullet whizzes past her. She looked ahead of her and there was a gunner standing in front of her. Just as she was about to go for a him, another sword user came from her back left corner, and swipes at her. In response, she ducked and kicked him in the chin, knocking him unconscious. Turning back to the gunner, he was already aiming his gun at her, and just as she was about to dodge, "Higan**[3]**!" The gunner fell from bullets of fire.

Rikku turned to Ace who was still in the middle of battle, but he met her eyes and tipped his hat with a smirk. "Devil Fruits sure come in handy." She muttered with a smile, before kneeing the guy that was coming from her front. "He better not be dead!" She yelled to Ace.

"I don't think I hit any vital points, so he should be okay!" He called back.

After the two proceeded to take out the rest of the crew members, they stood on the paved road with unconscious and semi-conscious bodies around them, around ten to be exact.

"Alright, so we've managed to knock most of them unconscious. So now what?" Rikku asked, to which Ace shrugged his shoulders at. She sighed, and caught movement from the corner of her eyes.

"C-Captain. D-Don't take him..." A pirate struggled to stand on his own as well as many others.

Rikku looked at Ace with a mental question and he did the same. Finally they both sighed, and Ace walked over, bent down to Klitos's ruined and unconscious body and threw him over his shoulder, much to the crew's horror. Rikku walked over to the pirate who first spoke and just as he was just about to fall back to his knees from seeing his captain getting picked up, Rikku swiftly placed herself under his arm to help him balance, "Could you direct us to the nearest hospital? One that treats pirates such as yourselves?" She asked as nicely as she could.

He and his comrades had their mouths agape, and he nodded dumbly before walking in the direction with the help of Rikku. The other crew members gathered and helped each other walk, and the group of beaten pirates, along with Rikku and Ace trekked west, back onto the dirt road to find a hospital.

* * *

><p><strong>If you're still reading this after five months... thank you. I'll work hard on the next chapter, but who knows when it's going to be posted so keep your eyes open!<strong>

**[1]**-Fire Fist

**[2]**-Beast of Snow

**[3]**-Fire Gun

**P.S. I went back and read the first few chapters and I feel like my writing has changed greatly since, so I'm probably going to rewrite those chapters to make it neater. It's nothing too big I don't think, I'll just be adding more descriptive writing and fixing things that don't seem to make sense.**

**P.S.S I'm not sure if some of you noticed but I deleted the little intro thing, I just read it and kind of though 'this is stupid.' So that makes this chapter 23 and the new one will be 24.**


	24. Files

**I'm sorry I kind of cut this off without warning and haven't updated since July. Writing just kind of faded from me but I hope to get back into it! So please enjoy!  
><strong>

**I don't own One Piece. Only my OCs.**

* * *

><p>Outside of the hospital, Rikku stood leaning her back against the building as Ace sat criss-crossed on a nearby barrel. Both really had no reason to stay, and were lost in there own thoughts. The sound of a door opening nearby caused the two to look up and see a Barrage pirate walk out with a man who looked to be the doctor.<p>

"He had some severe cuts on his back and it was bleeding pretty badly, we just stitched them and patched up some of the smaller cuts. He should just get plenty of rest and he'll be fine." The doctor said, "You can visit him, now if you'll excuse me I have other patients I need to work with." He walked back into the hospital leaving the Barrage pirate with Rikku and Ace.

Rikku and Ace stared at the pirate who lowered his head as the two gazed at him. He rubbed the back of his short black hair and let out a sheepish laugh before bowing to the two deeply. "Thank you very much."

Ace grinned and jumped off from the barrel, "No problem, now let's go check on your captain." The pirate nodded and started walking back into the hospital with Ace and Rikku in tow.

They walked into a small wooden hospital room and saw Klitos' bed pushed into the far right corner of the room. He was sitting up with several of his crew mates surrounding him with worry, making the room even more smaller and crowded then it needed to be. As Rikku and Ace walked closer to the bed with the pirate they walked in with, he started shooing them all out.

"Captain needs some space and air, out, out, out." He ushered as he too walked outside with them shutting the door, and leaving only Ace and Rikku in the room with Klitos.

Klitos looked at them for a second before slowly averting his eyes away and onto his lap covered by white blankets.

"That was the Science Unit, right? The one you all were trying to avoid by hiding on this side of town." Rikku asked, awkwardly breaking the silence.

Klitos' hands clenched the blanket suddenly and his knuckles turned white, "So what if it was? It doesn't matter anymore, my life as a pirate is over. Just take me to the ship." He turned and looked Rikku straight in the eye with a glare, in which she returned.

"I'm not taking you anywhere. Let's go, Fire Fist." She turned to leave the room. Ace watched her, and blinked with a baffled face before turning to look at Klitos and then preparing to follow Rikku out.

"It was Blackbeard." He said with a whisper, but both Rikku and Ace caught it making them stop in their tracks.

Ace's face darkened as he turned back to Klitos, "Did you say Blackbeard?"

Klitos looked up at Ace's face, surprised that he recognized the name, "Yeah."

"To think that he-" Ace started, but Rikku knew what he was going to say next and quickly clamped him shut, by slapping her hand over his mouth.

"What does Blackbeard have to do with this?"

Klitos looked a bit confused, but answered, "We met him on this side of town, things happened, and we got into a fight." Rikku bit her lip, knowing what he had faced. "His power was overwhelming, and it could easily wipe us out. I knew that after witnessing him take some of my crew and injuring me in the process." He clutched the blanket again and his face had both anger and sadness on it. "I had decided that we should retreat, we all ran and ended up on the other side of town where..." He paused and slammed his fist down onto the side table which had a vase with flowers in it. "That damn marine captured my crew!" He turned and gave Rikku a cold look, "Now take me to the damn ship!" He practically shouted at her.

She frowned at him, "I already told you, I'm not taking you anywhere."

"Scum! I told you what you wanted to know! Now hold your end of the deal!"

"We never made a deal in the first place." Rikku stated as a matter of fact and turned to open the door.

"Bitch!" He cried. Ace looked at Rikku and Klitos with an indifferent face, before sighing and turning with Rikku to head out the door.

Rikku turned the knob of the door and as she opened it, "Woah!" She barely missed getting hit by the crew mates who fell in from leaning against the door.

"C-Captain!" Some of them shouted as they stood up, trying not to look like a fool in front of Klitos. "W-We were worried about you! Just because these two brought you too a hospital doesn't mean we can trust them! Just like you always said, never trust a marine, no matter how nice they act!" The pirate that had accompanied Ace and Rikku into the hospital saluted.

For some reason, Rikku couldn't help but let out a small laugh, "Pffff... Ahahaha."

The crew and Klitos tilted their heads at her odd behavior. "Must be nice to have such a close crew..." She said silently to herself, except Ace managed to catch it and grinned at her words.

She started walking out again as the pirates moved themselves out of the door way.

"Wait." Klitos said and pleaded, "I'm begging you, take me to the marine ship. I want my crew to stay alive, I don't care what happens to me. They're precious friends of mine..."

She turned her head back at him just so she could see him from the corner of her eye, "I already said no." She pronounced with a smile.

"But-" He started again, though was cut off.

Rikku turned fully around to face Klitos and Ace, and crossed her arms, "C'mon Ace. We have a Science Unit to go raid."

* * *

><p>After Ace and Rikku stepped out of the hospital, Ace turned to her. "So tell me why was it again, that we didn't let Klitos know that we had a run in with Blackbeard, and know him as well?"<p>

Rikku started walking to the east harbor where she guessed the Marine ship would be, "He hates us already... probably me more... If he knew that the reason Blackbeard was here in the first place was because of chasing us, then he'd probably gut us. If it wasn't for us coming here, he wouldn't have lost those crew members to him." She stopped suddenly and looked to the ground with a guilty look on her face. "Since it's our fault, we need to make up for it. We need to save the rest of his crew." Rikku continued to march on determinedly.

"Still I'm surprised they managed to catch up to us so fast." Ace stated.

"It's a mystery, but we can ponder about that later."

* * *

><p>It was pitch black out, the only light coming from a few street lanterns which allowed the vision of two figures on the docks looking at the large marine ship in front of them.<p>

"Right, so we're going to sneak aboard, free the crew and get out as _silently_ as possible." Rikku whispered to Ace.

"Right... and we're not busting in with flames because...?" Ace asked casually.

"Because chances are highly likely they have sea stone handcuffs or something of the sort on their ship and once they get that on you, it's all over." She whispered harshly.

Ace looked down at her crouching form, "You know you don't have to whisper, it's not like they're going to hear us. And why are you crouching, even if they did happen to look outside, they'd still see you." He said holding back a smile.

"Shut it, it gets me in the sneaky mood." She looked up at him standing straight and suddenly pulled him down into a crouch with her. "And you're wrong, if they looked outside they wouldn't be able to see me cause of this darkness, but they would be able to see your standing figure against the light of the lantern behind us." She shouted/whispered, earning a laugh from Ace. "Stop laughing, this is serious business here! We're on a friggin rescue mission here!"

Ace continued laughing and decided to mess with Rikku a bit because she was too tense. "Do you think they'd notice if we were here if I did this?" He suddenly lighted his fist up in a bright flame, a mischievous smile on his lips.

"Don't do that!" Rikku practically shouted as she lunged for the flame and enclosed her hands around it.

Ace quickly put it out before her hands could get burned, and his grin got even wider as he realized something. "Do you need someone to hold your hand as we go save the crew of the Barrage Pirates?"

A large blush appeared on her face as she also realized that both her hands were holding his one hand that he had lit. "N-No!" She said as she quickly pushed his hand away and started making her way closer to the ship.

As she and Ace crouched underneath the ship, they could hear a few patrolling marines walking around on deck. In her head, Rikku quickly formulated the guardsman's route. "Alright, on three we're going to _quietly, _jump onto the ship and then take a left into the door. Got it?" She asked and Ace nodded.

She listened as the guards boot sounded above them, "One... Two..." the boots turned and started to fade away. "Three." They both jumped up and grabbing the railing and hauling themselves over as quietly as possible. They landed with a hollow thud and before the guardsman could come see what's up, Rikku opened the door and the two slide inside.

Everything became black as Rikku shut the door and the guardsman's lantern went out of sight. Ace lightly lit his hand allowing them to see what was before them. They walked into a long hallway with a few doors on the sides, and from these doors they could hear the snoring of the crew. Rikku started first, though Ace caught up to walk alongside and light the way ahead. The two came to a T section, in which they could either turn left or right.

"Which way?" Asked Ace as he looked down the left path as if trying to see where it would lead.

"The left path is a short path leading to a few rooms and then ending. Though if we turn right here, and then head straight there should be a stairwell leading downward and towards the prison areas. I'm not too sure though..." Rikku explained trying to remember the layouts of the ships.

Ace gave her a small skeptical look, "Are you sure we won't get lost?"

"So maybe I don't know the entire layout of the Marine Science Unit ship, but that doesn't mean I'm going to get lost on it. It's a Marine's ship and they tend to have mostly the same layout every time. There's no way you can get lost in a ship." She defended.

Ace held his hands up as if in defeat, "Alright, alright. I was just wondering, that's all."

The two turned right and continued walking, they passed an intersection in the hall and quietly looked for anyone coming before continuing on. Just as Rikku predicted, a stairwell was soon before them.

Rikku turned to Ace and gave him an arrogant look, he let out a fake laugh "Ha. Ha. Very funny. You know I never did doubt you." He brushed past her and began walking down the stairs as she rolled her eyes and rushed to catch up to him.

"Alright, so far so good." Rikku looked up the stairs to see if anyone was following them and listening for anyone awake. "There should be three intersections down here. At the third intersection we'll take a left and head down the hall, the prison should probably be one of the last few doors." Just as she said that, they passed the first intersection.

"Alright, sounds good. By the way, you never told me this but how do you plan to sneak out five bumbling pirates." Ace asked as he thought of how it might work out.

"When the time comes, we'll think of something..." Rikku said a bit unsurely.

Ace turned to her with a smirk, "Ah, so our great Marine has yet to fully think out the plan. You're becoming more and more like a pirate everyday I hope you know."

Rikku didn't turn away from looking ahead in the direction in which they were walking, "And what's this got to do with any of this?"

He picked up his pace a little and walked a bit ahead of Rikku but turned around to talk to her as they walked, "Let's face it, you're not a marine. You act like a pirate, so I think you should ditch the marines and join-"

Suddenly Ace was cut off as Rikku put her hand up in front of his face. "Shhhh." She whispered. She looked ahead, but saw nothing yet she could have sworn she heard the sound of boots. She turned to her right and noticed that they were in the middle of the second intersection. For a second she though she saw a flash of something and she squinted her eyes to try and make it out. "Turn off you're light." She quickly told Ace.

"What?" He asked a bit confused. She put her hand on his lit flame knowing he would distinguish it for fear of burning her. Suddenly she could see it better against the darkness, a blob of light was slowly walking towards them.

"Is anybody there?" The light called.

"Don't say a word, don't move." Rikku said as quietly as possible but for Ace to hear.

"Reed? Is that you?" The blob of light started moving faster towards them.

Rikku pushed Ace a bit causing him to quickly moved to the other side and since Rikku was farther back, she ran back and crouched down. "Keep moving." She mouthed to Ace as the soldier finally came to a halt at the intersection. Ace gave her a worried look, but saw the determination in her eyes from the glow of the marines lantern and with difficulty, continued on.

Rikku took a few steps backwards as she heard the marine talking to himself. "I could have sworn I saw the light of a lantern here a moment ago... I probably still have sleep in my eyes that's all. I have to hurry and relieve Reed of his shift now, it's getting to be late for him..." The marine turned and started heading in Rikku's direction.

She noticed this and began to panic, 'I need a distraction!' She thought to herself.

'_Pang!' _The sound came from farther down the hall so suddenly and loudly that the marine soldier whipped his head in the direction in fright to see what it was and Rikku took that chance and slid into the closest room next to her. She slid her back down the door and sighed of relief, she couldn't help but smirk at the thought of it being Ace who made the sound.

Pushing herself off from the door, she stood up and scanned the dark room. She deemed that no one was in there, seeing as no one came at the sound of her sigh or the door opening. In the darkness she made her way around the room looking for another door.

"It's so dark, I can't see where the heck I'm going." She told herself. With her arms in front of her, she found a desk in the middle of the room with a lantern on it. "Perfect." She smiled and furiously began searching the desk for matches. Papers fell onto the ground and she opened drawers sifting through the contents until she finally found what she needed. "Found it." She pulled a match out of it's box, struck it and lighted the lantern.

Suddenly the room became visible and she could see a lab table in the room, along with some equipment, boxes full of papers and the desk which was in front of her. The only door that was in the room was the one she came through.

"I sure hope people didn't wake up to check out that pang." As she lifted the lamp off the desk, something shiny caught her eye. A small golden plague with a name on it lay on it's side on the desk.

Rikku picked it up and it read, 'Dr. Vegapunk.' Her eyes lit up.

"Oh. This must be an old office of Vegapunk-san's." She looked at the messy desk she created as well as the papers that loitered the ground due to her searching, "Now I feel kind of bad that I messed it up, even if he never actually figures it out." She scratched the back of her head and bent down to pick up the papers and started putting them back onto the desk.

Carefully picking up an older folder, a file slipped out and she looked down at it, 'A picture of a child?' She thought as she noticed it paper-clipped to some papers.

Rikku picked up the papers and brought the file over to the desk to see it better. Her pupils dilated as she suddenly froze, her breath catching in her throat.

With trembling lips she attempted to speak to herself, "W-What?" Was all that she could muster as her hands had started shaking and she continued staring at the picture.

It was the exact same photo Haruhi had in her room in Water 7, the one of Haruhi and her when they were younger.

Rikku became cold and could feel goosebumps forming on her skin. She swallowed a lump in her throat and she slowly pulled the picture from the paper clip to read the file underneath it. Her shoulders started to shake as she harshly bit her lip. The document started with the words,

'Name: Subject R-9'

* * *

><p><strong>Check out some summaries I put out on my profile of future stories I'm thinking about writing! It's all KHR or One Piece fan-fiction and one special one that I have a question on(So feel free to answer it for me. xD). Feedback on them would be greatly appreciated! <strong>

**Thank you all for reading!**


	25. Caught

**Omigoshi'msodead. I always feel horrible when I post months later, but I can't help it! T_T I'M SORRY! But as I said I'm going to get this story done!I'm estimating around 6 more chapters before this story ends. Then depending on how I'm feeling I may end up creating a sequel which would just kill me. **

**However for sure once I'm done, I'm going to take a break and work on other stories. Such as the new KHR one I started, and maybe I'll post even more new stories. Somebodystopandshootmenow. However I have a lot of fun thinking of stories and stuff and it makes me feel even better to know that people are reading it and actually enjoying it. **

**So thank you to those who have kept with me from the beginning! (Though I bet those people totally gave up on me because of how long I take to update. But if you're still here, you're awesome and I love you.)**

**ZabuzasGirl: Hahahahaha... note the hollow laugh because it says you sent this review in March and now I finally post in freakin August. I'm so very sorry. I don't even know if you'll get this message but I really am! T_T **

**LunaAngel-Eclipse: A post in April! -another stab to my heart- WAHHHh I'm sorrryyyyy! But thank you for your review! I feel as if I took that fresh air I gave you with the meeting and ripped in away! Thank you so much if you're still reading this! You're awesome! **

**Sleepyreader319: A post 2 months ago... well... they are cute. hehehehe. Thank you! If you're still here, you're also awesome.**

**amerdism: Haha, don't worry, she's not getting kidnapped anymore... at least I don't think so. As for your fair share of marines in the story I hope the next few chapters will be to your liking. :D**

**I don't own One Piece except for my OCs.**

* * *

><p>"This is the final room here, this better be the prison or I swear I'm going to go on a rampage looking for it." Ace whispered to himself as he opened the door. He winced at the creaking sound the door made and put on his guard. A loud sound was made to his left and he whipped his head in the direction.<p>

Holding his breath, Ace walked through the doorway while keeping an eye on the snoring guardsman. He propped the door open and made his way over to the cells. He heard and saw the prisoners beginning to move, their shadows restless against the light of the lantern lit on the wall. He even heard some sniffling come from them, 'What have these guys been through?' Ace thought.

Finally a brave soul came forward to see who had come through the door, the face of a pirate came into Ace's view and he recognized it to be one of the captured ones of Klitos' crew.

"F-Fire Fist?" The pirate whispered in surprise. Ace could hear the others behind him also whispering among themselves.

"Shhh." Ace motioned and they began to quiet down. Ace looked over his shoulder at the still snoring guardsman.

He went up to the cell door, "The keys are on the guard's belt." One of the pirates whispered. Ace just grinned, lit his hand on fire and burned the lock off. "Or you could just do that..."

Ace opened the door and motioned for them to move. They did as they were told and began filing out from the cell and out the open door. One of the pirates however stumbled, landing harshly on the floor. The large pang echoed throughout the ship and the guardsman woke up suddenly. The guard looked at the fallen pirate for a moment, "Crap. Run!" Ace said as the guard realized what was going on. The pirate got up as the rest of his friends and Ace began running down the hall.

"Fire Fist! Do you know how to get out of here?" One of them asked as they ran next to him.

Ace nodded looking behind him as the guard pursued, shouting after them awaking other marines. "Yeah, but first we need to find Rikku!"

"Rikku?" The pirate gives Ace a confused look before finally realizing. "The marine girl?" Ace nodded in response. "Why don't we leave her? She'll be fine without us! She's with her people now." The pirate tried to persuade.

Ace though wouldn't have any of it and shook his head. "I'm not leaving without her, you guys can go on ahead, but good luck getting off without me and your hands cuffed like that."

The pirates looked down at their still cuffed hands and let out a frustrated sigh, "Then we better find her soon."

Ace grinned at his answer and picked up his running speed. He turned the corner of the intersection and he suddenly ran into something, however he didn't stumble backwards. He looked down to see what had run into his chest only to be met with a crop of brown hair. It moved and a face looked upwards at him while rubbing their nose. "What in the world?! Why's your chest like a friggen rock? What do you do? Eat rocks for dinner?"

"Ha. Ha. Very funny. I train if you care to know... but now is not the time for that." Ace smiled as he placed a hand on her head and rotating it to face the same direction he was in.

"What? Why? Did you free them already?" She asked curiously, trying to turn around and look behind them, though unable to as Ace still held her head in his hand.

"Stop right there, pirates!" A voice shouted from behind them.

Rikku stopped attempting to turn around as she registered what was going on, "Oh no." She said. "No you didn't." She turned to look at Ace.

He rubbed the back of his head with a cheeky grin on his face. "Sorry, but I did."

Ace ran next to her as they lead the group but as the footsteps behind them began to get louder, and closer he slowed his pace. Rikku noticing this movement also began to slow, however Ace ushered her to keep moving. "Take the lead, I'll be right behind you guys." She nodded and began picking up her pace again. Ace turned to the group of marines headed towards them, "Higan!" He shouted shooting the oncoming pursuers.

Rikku and the pirates ran up the stairs that came into view and were on the second floor on the inside of the ship. "Just a little more!" She shouted to those behind her.

As they ran, Rikku began hearing sounds of running that wasn't theirs. The feet stomped towards them and she let out a frustrated sigh. As the lights of the marines came into sight in the dark corridors, Rikku instantly kneed the lantern holder before swinging her arm out at the next person behind them. She began to notice that more were filling in behind and if she didn't hurry it up, the corridor would be full, and they would be trapped. She dodged an attack before grabbing the attacker and thrusting him at his comrades making a way for them to run through.

She could see the large metal doors that would take them back to the outside world, however it quickly became obscured by marines pouring in from the side doors. Rikku narrowed her eyes, ready for a tiring fight. Slugging the first guy in the face, the metal doors suddenly flung open and torches lit up the entry way. Rikku stopped in her tracks and squinted her eyes at the newcomers.

"Alright guys! Get 'em!" A familiar voice shouted as a mass of pirates came in and began fighting the marines.

The brunette girl grinned, hyped up at this new turn of events. She side-stepped to the left as a sword came down on her and gut punched the soldier. Familiar flames burst behind her, lighting up the whole corridor. She saw a dark red head waving his claymore wildly around as he and his crew made his way towards her and the free pirates.

* * *

><p>A group of people stood on the docks next to a pirate ship. A beautiful orange glow began lighting the world and the surface of the ocean caught its fire.<p>

Klitos bit his lips before allowing a small, sheepish smile to grace his features. "Thanks... for everything." He rubbed the back of his head.

The whole rescue team, and the Barrage Pirates were safely back in their part of town. After safely making if off the marine ship, they all booked it back using the night as cover.

"Huh? Is the great Claymore embarrassed?" Rikku couldn't help but tease.

Klitos clenched his teeth and frowned with a very small tint of pink dusting his cheeks. "No!" He denied. "Why would I be embarrassed about giving you guys my thanks?!"

Ace just let out a grin, "It's no problem." His grin faded into a regular, somewhat melancholic smile. "I understand... with a crew like family, its hard when you get close to losing them."

The captain nodded in understanding, "Really though, thank you. To think that there would have ever come a time where I'm in-debt to the great second division commander of the Whitebeard Pirates and a Marine girl." He let out a laugh.

"Yeah? Well I never thought there'd come a time where I'd be helping pirates, so there's a first time for everthing."

"Captain! We're all ready to set sail!" A Barrage pirate shouted. Klitos looked up to the crew member who shouted and gave him a nod. He and some of the others who stood on the deck began boarding the ship.

The ship pulls out from the port docks and Klitos and his crew stand by to watch the island they're leaving and to say their final farewells.

"Be careful!" Rikku shouts as she waves to them.

Klitos lazily waves back, "You've got problems beast girl. Telling a pirate to be careful." He said, smiling with the satisfaction of Rikku letting out a string of unintelligible words and waving her fists at him. "If we ever meet on the seas, I would be honored to have a drink with the Whitebeard crew."

"We'll make it a festival!" Ace yells back.

The crew behind Klitos cheers and Klitos just shakes his head before heading inside his ship, and out of Ace and Rikku's view.

The two stand there watching them for a few more second before Rikku speaks, "Hey... Ace?" She asked, and he turned his head to her in response. "What's it like to... lose someone?"

Ace turned his body in the opposite direction of the ship and began to walk and Rikku also began to follow. "Losing someone, huh?" Ace thought about it for a moment. "Well, it's hard to explain, but there's much sadness in it. It's also probably different for everyone."

Rikku furrowed her brows in confusion, "Different how?"

"Well, perhaps different reactions and stuff, but overall its an overwhelming emotion... Do you really think I'm the best person to be asking this too?" He chuckled and looked at her.

Rikku thought about it, was he the best person to be asking this? "How many people have you lost?" She accidentally said without meaning to.

The question caught him off guard and his face clearly showed surprise, "Uhm..." He thought about it, his mother, his father who he doesn't really care about, Sabo, and the latest Thatch. "Far too many close to me." He said as silence enveloped the two.

They continued walking in the direction in which Ace had left his Striker. "I'm sorry about that." Rikku quietly said with an unsure voice.

Ace gave her a grin, "Haha. Don't worry about it! If it makes you feel any better there's at least one person who I was close to losing."

Rikku attempted at a smile, "Oh? Wh..." She started but stopped and looked at Ace who also stopped ahead of her, but continued smiling brightly at her.

'R-9' The name echoed in her head.

She froze in her spot as her stomach tumbled and her throat suddenly filled with saliva. She bit her lip unable to find any words to say.

"O-Oh? I-Is that so? Well that makes me feel q-quite relieved." She stuttered and quickly walked to catch up to him. When Rikku had made it, they both had started walking again, and in attempt to change the subject she asked, "So where are we headed next?"

"Next?" Ace questioned and he put his hand on his chin thinking about what they were going to do next. He knew he needed to find Blackbeard again, however... he looked over to Rikku who was sill looking straight ahead as they walked. He sighed, he didn't want to do this, "We should find you a way back."

Rikku allowed the words to sink in, "A way back." It was weird, a part of her knew she had to go back, yet a part of her wanted to stay. She felt different during her time with both Ace and Luffy. If anything, she felt more like she belonged with them than at HQ. Unexpectedly she made a 'tch' sound out of confusion and frustration. However she was once again reminded of a shrouded past she didn't know about and that she was finally given a clue. A clue that she had to follow and it continued back to HQ. "Alright, let's head to the next island. Perhaps there's a base there where I can contact Headquarters."

Just as Ace was nodding in agreement, the two felt a hostile presence and suddenly bullets were fired. Both of them jumped out of the way and Rikku noted that if she had stayed in place, her head would have been blown to bits. She looked at the origin from where the bullets came from, and behind them stood a tall man, with brown hair, holding a rifle aimed at them. Next to him were four other men, a large, broad, muscular one, a pale one with a top hat holding a can, a sickly one riding a horse and a recognizable face with a black beard.

"Zehahahaha! Looks like I've found you Ace!" Blackbeard mocked as he laughed.

Ace narrowed his eyes a glared harshly at him, "Teach..." he hissed with clenched teeth.

Blackbeard smiled, "I've come to finish what we started." Then he looked at Rikku for a while before saying, "Augur!"

The rifleman, Augur aimed his rifle, "Yes sir!" He said before shooting at Rikku.

She got ready to dodge and did so, however the bullets came super fast and scratched the side of her cheek. As Rikku was about to run forward, not minding the rifle aimed at her head, Ace stepped in front of her. More bullets were fired, however as they came into contact with Ace, the bullets instantly melted."She's not apart of this." He stated to Blackbeard.

"What do you think you're doing?" She yelled at him.

He didn't turn to look at her at all, just keeping his focus all on Blackbeard, "I want you to go back to the Striker and meet me there."

"Hah? Are you kidding me? I'm going to stay and fight!" She argued.

Blackbeard's smile got even wider, as if he was getting a kick out of watching the two argue. "Zehahaha! If the girl wants to fight, then let her!" Suddenly, darkness began swirling around his hand and everything surrounding them was being sucked in. They attempted to stand their ground but were both sucked in.

Rikku being lighter was being pulled along much faster, "Aw, shi-" she began as her feet were lifted into the air, knowing that it wasn't going to end well.

"Shinka, Shiranui!" Ace was heard shouting and from behind her came two flaming lances headed straight towards Blackbeard. They hit its mark and the gravitational pull stops, however as the law goes... objects in motion will stay in motion. Rikku also continued flying towards him and as he recovered and saw her coming in, he wound his arm back at flung it at her. She crossed her arms in front of her as his punch hit her forearm, however the force still managed to knock her back and away from him. Her feet hit the ground as she bent her knees to keep her balance during the slide back.

"Rikku!" She Ace's shout from behind her, "Are you alright?" He said, his voice getting louder as he got closer.

She nodded a response, "I'm fine." He bent down next to her to double check for himself that she was alright and gave her a nod back.

As he stood back up he looked at Teach, though his words were addressed to her, "Rikku, run and hide." He bent his knees as fire began forming in a circle underneath him.

She was once again surprised by his words and attempted another argue, "What are you saying?!"

Ace gave a chuckle as he looked back at her, "As kids you never seemed to listen to me, even in the most direst situations. I was hoping that would've changed when you grew up, but I guess you're still the same as ever." The fire began spreading to become larger underneath him.

Rikku clenched her fists tightly and bit the inside of her mouth as she watched him, "Dai Enkai, Entei!" He shouted as the flames swelled and spread past her on the ground. She shut her eyes thinking she was going to get burned however it swooped right past her and upwards into the air. She opened her eyes, watching in awe as the orange and yellow flames formed a sun in the palm of Ace's hand held above his head. Meanwhile Blackbeard had been emitting darkness from his body and it gathered heavily in the air above him, the size rivaling Ace's sun.

Blackbeard began to laugh, "Zehahahaha! Flames of light, or darkness? There will only be one!"

Ace gave him a serious look, "I will make Whitebeard king."

As the two moved with intent to destroy each other, Rikku knew she could do nothing to stop this and all she could do was watch with every second and heartbeat that passed, the two masses would get closer and closer together. Finally, the two entities collided and exploded onto each other. The force harshly pushing Rikku back, knocking the wind out of her, and severely injuring her. She winced and felt as if she had been kicked in the stomach a thousand times. When her body had stopped moving/flying through the air and finally hit the ground, debris pieces had also fallen onto her. Soon her vision began fading in and out as she tried to control her breathing. She couldn't tell what was going on as many black spots invaded her vision. She moved her arms in attempt to push herself up, however a heavy weight on top of her had her pinned down. She stopped and just focused on her breathing and staying conscious. For a moment, she was doing alright and was beginning to calm herself down, her vision was getting better, however it was still a bit blurry. She saw Ace far away from her standing like usual, Blackbeard across from him.

"Ace..." She began saying weakly, however her eyes widened as he fell to the ground.

Blackbeard walked over to him laughing, "To bad Ace! But it looks like darkness wins."

"Captain!" Voices were heard, and his crew came running to him in the distance to see how the battle ended. They had retreated sometime during the battle, but Rikku was too busy to notice it.

"Burgess! Pick up Ace, and let's get going!" Blackbeard ordered.

Though Rikku was quite far from their location, she could sense somebody staring at her.

"Captain, what about the girl?" Augur asked looking in a direction across from them.

Blackbeard looked in the same direction, "Leave her, she can't do anything."

Rikku bit her lip at those words and dug her nails into the palm of her skin as she watched them walk away with Ace. She couldn't do anything to save her companion, and cursed her weakness. "Ace." She said his name again, though it came out cracked. "Ace." She said again and continued saying his name, as if saying it would bring him back. For some reason other names began pouring out of her mouth, "Luffy. Haruhi. Garp. Chaki." Her eyes shut and her mind went blank.

* * *

><p>"Scour the area! Search for any survivors!" A brunette marine woman shouted as she ordered the men around her.<p>

A large man came up next to her wearing a red shirt, with white symbols and an emblem on it. "Goto-san, how does the search go?"

"Sentomaru-san. So far we've found some bodies, but most of the civilians had fled at the sound of fighting." The woman, Goto answered.

Suddenly they heard a cry, one of the men called for help. The two decided to see what was up, when they got to the area they couldn't see what the problem was as a circle of marines were surrounding the area. "What's going on?" Sentomaru asked.

One of the marines turned around to answer, "Sir! Somebody found a woman pinned under debris. We're all trying to help get her out."

Sentomaru's face was impassive, "Move." He simply said and the marines cleared a path for him. He saw the long haired woman lying face down. "Have you checked for a pulse?" He questioned, not caring who answered.

"Yes sir! She's well alive and breathing!" A soldier replied and saluted, probably the one who found her.

In response to his answer, Sentomaru bent down and easily lifted the debris off of her, "Get her out." He simply said as the rest of the marines scrambled to pull her out from under.

When she was safely out, he dropped the debris back down and walked over to her who was getting looked over by Goto. Goto spoke when he got there, "I recognize her face. I think I've seen it back at HQ... what was it... Mi... Mikazuka?"

Vegapunk's bodyguard looked at the woman's face and was surprised at who he saw. "Subject R-9." He said to himself.

* * *

><p><strong>Holy shiz bits I rant a lot. I feel like my words of sorry are super hollow and overused, though I really do mean it. Thanks to a good friend of mine who helped give me some ideas of how to continue this story! <strong>

**And forgive me if there's something that doesn't make sense or the chapter seems a bit rushed. I didn't proofread it cause I wanted to get it out there as soon as possible.**

**Hope and wish for me to update quicker! **


	26. Stow Away

**DID IT! By the deadline just as I said I would in "Enduring Guardian". (thoughididprocrastinateabit.) Wow! And on Halloween too! So I guess soon for me is like a month later. So next chapter might not be done until a month (we/Icanestimate.) However, I'm really unpredictable so it could be longer or shorter, who knows. All I know is I'm getting this story done! No matter what! (Unless I die. IhopeIjustdidn'tjinxmyself.)  
><strong>

**I don't own One Piece only my OC. **

**"?" owned by RecklessRelentless**

* * *

><p>"Nee-san? Are you alright?" Haruhi asked as she placed a cup of water down on the table.<p>

Rikku gladly accepted it, "What do you mean by alright? I'm totally fine... why?"

Haruhi gave her a worried look, "You mean you don't remember?" She held the serving tray close to chest.

Tilting her head in curiosity, Rikku let out a nervous laugh, "Haha, what are you talking about?" She took a drink from the glass.

"You died." Haruhi looked at her with blank, soulless eye.

The water tasted coppery, and thick. She looked into the glass and choked on the crimson blood inside of it. "N-Nee-san!" Rikku gave her a surprised look. The glass began to overflow and the shadows in the room began moving, expanding and turning the room into darkness. "Nee-san!" Rikku shouted, grabbing her sister as the blood pooled and began filling up the room.

"R-9... R-9... R-9..." Her sister repeated unmoving and unfazed. The blood pooled up faster and was already at their waist.

Rikku's heart began to beat and her throat clenched, "H-how do you... know that?"She forcefully shook her sister, "How?! W-What?!" Words and questions couldn't make it out of her mouth.

Haruhi was silent for a while, "You're nothing but a subject."

Rikku blinked and in Haruhi's place was Luffy, she blinked again and there she saw Ace, and she blinked once more, and replacing them was nothing but a blob of crimson in the shape of a person. The thing grabbed a hold of Rikku and began sinking her, pulling her down into the thick liquid which continued to rise. Her breathing became short and the walls surrounding her had already become pitch black. Panicking, she struggled out of the grip, but the hand stuck like glue. She stared up at the dark ceiling which looked just the same as shutting her eyes. Red began coming in from the sides of her vision and she knew it was the end.

As fast as everything happened, it was gone. In a sudden blink, she was staring up at a painted sea-green, wooden ceiling. "H-Huh?" She finally noticed she was lying in a white bed with a light blanket around her and was tightly gripping the sheets.

The sound of a door opening in the corner across from her right foot was heard. She sat up to see a marine sailor, and the woman she recognized from the Barrage kidnapping.

"Oh, so you're awake." She said and turned to the other sailor next to her, "Tell Sentomaru that she's awake." She told him and the man saluted before shutting the door behind himself. The woman walked over to Rikku's bed and pulled a chair up that was sitting up against the wall. "So... Rikku, how are ya feeling?" The pony tailed woman asked.

Rikku blinked, confused as to what was going on, "Who are you?"

The woman's face showed obvious shock, "Ugha! You mean, you don't remember me?" She pointed at her own face.

The commodore gave her a sheepish smile, "Ahahaha... Am I supposed to?" She rubbed the back of her head. Though she clearly remember the woman from the Barrage incident, she didn't say anything in fear of getting in trouble, as apparently this woman knew her.

The marine woman huffed and crossed her arms, "It's me, Goto Umeko." She looked at Rikku and waited for recognition and a response, however none came. "I fought your partner on testing day!" She stood up and shouted angrily.

It slowly, but finally came to Rikku who slightly nodded, "Oh."

The door opened and in came a larger looking man whom Rikku instantly recognized, "Sentomaru-san!" Her back straightened out of habit.

"Geez. Thanks for remembering me." Goto said sarcastically.

"Haha, sorry." Rikku rubbed the back of her head. '_I do remember you being quite arrogant though...' _She thought to herself.

Sentomaru turned to Umeko, "Goto-san, go check with the navigator about our course and see how long it'll be till we reach HQ."

Goto turned and saluted before taking a second to glance at Rikku and heading out the door. Sentomaru watched before turning to Rikku, "How are you feeling? We found you on Pepper Island unconscious under a lot of rubble. Could you tell us what happened?"

Rikku hesitated for a while, almost like a child who didn't want to tattle. "Uhmm, some pirates got into a fight." She simply said.

"Just _some_ pirates? There was a lot of damage done to the town, some of the buildings were even obliterated."

Rikku quickly decided to change the subject, and she knew just what to change it too, "Sentomaru-san, you work as Vegapunk-san's bodyguard, right?"

Sentomaru casually answered though he figured he knew where this was going, "Yes, though I can't tell you anything as I swore secrecy. Such as the fact that you're subject R-9..."

A silence filled the air around them as Rikku suddenly remembered Sentomaru's odd habit of sometimes blurting out things related to himself. "T-That's it! What is up with all this R-9 stuff?" She asked.

"I already said, I can't tell you." He crossed his arms as if it would seal his mouth shut.

'_That's a question that has to do more with myself than him... I need to think of something else...' _She thought and began devising, "Hey, Sentomaru-san? I forgot, but when did we first meet?"

Sentomaru tilted his head a bit. He didn't know what she was trying to get out of the question but attempted to be careful when answering, "I first met you when Garp first brought you to Vegapunk's lab at HQ."

She just gave him a blank, yet confused look, "Oh, is that so?"

"_Oji-san, where are we going?" A small, seven year old Rikku had asked as she followed behind Garp._

_Garp pointed to a tower ahead of them, "I have a meeting to attend over there."The tower had red bars criss-crossing around it and had an oriental style to it. "I just want you to wait outside while I'm in there."_

_Rikku pouted, "Hmm, but that's boring." She said more to herself than to Garp._

_He let out a laugh, "Would you rather be sitting for an hour or two listening to old men talk or be able to walk, sit and go to the bathroom?" He asked and waited for her reply._

_She looked up at him with a bit of a disgusted look, "You don't get to go to the bathrooms?"_

"_Bwahahaha, nope! Cause if I get up to leave in the middle of a meeting, Sengoku will get mad!" He laughed again at the thought. He was suddenly interrupted though as someone called out to him._

"_Vice Admiral Garp-san." A voice said coming up from the side of them. _

_They both turned to see who it was. Rikku didn't know the large man, however she didn't know a lot of people in the place she called home. Though Garp obviously knew who it was, "Ah, Sentomaru. What brings you? How's Vegapunk?"_

_The man known as Sentomaru stopped infront of them, "He's already in the meeting room. I was just making my way over from the lab to do my duty." He suddenly looked down and noticed Rikku standing close to Garp. "Is this her, I presume?"_

_Garp nodded, "Yep! This is her! The cute little girl I've taken in to become a marine." He looked down at her, "Rikku." He announced grabbing her attention to avert her eyes from Sentomaru to him. "This is Sentomaru. Sentomaru, Rikku." He introduced them to each other._

_The small brunette girl looked back at the larger man, "I-It's nice to meet... you." She finally said as Sentomaru just gave her a nod in response._

_The three of them walked into the tower together and began making there way to the meeting room. Once there, Garp opened the door and motioned for Sentomaru to step in, however he shook his head, "I will be guarding from out here."_

_Garp looked at him, "Alright then. While you're out here then, why don't you keep an eye on Rikku too." He nodded in the direction of the girl who was standing in front of one of two guards standing on either sides of the door. She was attempting at making the guard laugh and was successfully breaking his stoic facade as his bottom lip trembled, trying to contain his emotion. "Rikku!" Garp called and she turned to look at him as the guard let out a huge breath he was holding."Stay out of trouble!" He gave her a proud smile before walking in and shutting the door behind him._

"We met... at the lab?" Rikku quietly said to herself. "No, that's not right... we met at the tower... I think..." She furrowed her brows in deep thought. _'Then why is it that I can only recall first meeting Sentomaru infront of the tower?' _She shut her eyes and tried to imagine her first time meeting Sentomaru in the lab, but could conjure no image. _'Could he have lied? No. That's not possible. He has no reason to.' _She brought her hand up to her head as she was beginning to get a migraine from all the thinking.

"Rikku, are you alright?" Sentomaru asked, knocking her out of her thoughts.

She snapped her eyes open and looked up at him suddenly, "What? Oh! Yeah! I'm fine, I'm fine. I just need some water that's all. I'm just a little dehydrated." She began moving out of the bed and swung her legs over the side but winced as her ribs felt very sore.

Sentomaru noticed, "You probably shouldn't move around. We found you pinned under some heavy debris."

Rikku waved it off, she needed to get away and have some time to think for herself. She didn't want to be stuck and strapped to a bed with all these thoughts, and she really did need the water. "How long have I been out for?" She asked, suddenly reminded she didn't know the time.

"We found you around noon and it's around 9pm right now, you just missed dinner."

"Huh, so it's been that long... I better go get something to eat then so I can recover faster." She eased herself off the bed lessening the pain. Sentomaru looked like he was about to say something but she could easily guess and cut him off, "If you tell me to stay in bed I'm going to have to refuse, I'm fine and I could use the exercise." She was hiding the pain as she bit the inside of her lip and walked with light steps that wouldn't pain her ribs.

Rikku made it to the door and opened it as Sentomaru walked out after her. He pointed the way to the kitchen before telling her he was going to the navigator as he received no word from Goto.

She finds her way through the halls and finally makes it to the kitchen. Now that it was past dinner time, she assumed the crew was resting as the halls were eerily quiet. So when she opened the door she was surprised to see someone there, however it wasn't a marine crew member like she expected.

When she opens the door there is a large kitchen counter a few feet in front of the door which she expected however then she noticed a hand holding what looked to be a gourd, shaking it as if in hope that more alcohol would come pouring out. Her eyes followed the hand to the owner with long black hair, who was sitting on the floor and leaned up against the counter. The shaking of the gourd had stopped and the hand was slowly brought down as red eyes locked onto brown. "...Where's the booze?" He smiles a bit lopsidedly as Rikku was unable to comprehend who this man was and why he was on this ship.

She stands there quite confused and with no response, taking in his appearance. The man had tattoos on his arms, hand wraps and bandages wrapped around his stomach, other than that he was shirtless, while wearing a black, samurai hakama and sandals. A few seconds later she almost has an epiphany. "...I-I-I-Intruder!" She shouts and turns around to run out the door but as she looks down the hallway she notices Sentomaru slowly walking her way. He notices the freaked out look on her face.

"What is wrong? I was just coming to check on you." He says as he continues walking towards her.

She points back into the kitchen, "T-There's an intruder!" She stutters looking back at the stranger who continued at attempting to get drops of alcohol out of his gourd.

Once Sentomaru made it next to Rikku, who had gotten into a fighting stance, infront of the doorway of the kitchen he looked in and when he saw the intruder, his eyes narrowed. "What are you doing here, Redwater?"

"Redwater?" Rikku questioned as she turned her head to Sentomaru for an explanation.

Sentomaru never took his eyes off the stranger, "His real name is Ranger, Ahren. He's a mercenary with the alias Redwater for how well he drinks and fights." His next words were for Ranger, "What are you doing here? Get off this ship before I throw you off." He took a step forwards towards the man sitting on the ground.

Ranger pushed himself to his feet, "Hold it big guy. It just so happens I'm here on business." He grinned lazily as he held up 3 wanted posters and patted the counter behind him.

Thumps responded to his pats from inside the counter. Rikku finally noticed that the cupboards of the island counter were all tied and tightly shut. "Don't tell me they're in there..." She finally asked as more banging could be heard. "Why would you put them in there?!" She shouted at him.

He began picking the inside of his ear as if the noise of the banging was the cause of his earwax, "They wouldn't shut up so I stuffed them in there to have some peace and quiet." He answered casually.

Rikku let out a sigh as she walked over to the cupboard, Ranger stepping out of the way to allow her to untie the ropes and open it. Three figures came tumbling out with their hands and legs tied, and duck-tape taped to their mouths. Rikku picked up the wanted posters left on the counter and compared the faces. "They're exact matches." She told Sentomaru as he walked up behind her to confirm the pirates.

He nodded as he picked up all three pirates at once and turned to Ranger, "This ship I headed towards Marine HQ, there will be no pit stops for you to get off at." He stated as Ranger simply waved it off.

"No worries, I'll find a way as long as I receive my reward."

Sentomaru nods once more to Ranger before turning to leave the kitchen, however he pauses and turns his head towards Rikku. "I'm taking them to the prison," He tilts his head forwards just a little bit as he whispers, "be careful around him. Lately he's been making a name for himself."

Rikku nods and salutes Sentomaru as he leaves. After walking out the door, Rikku turns to Ranger.

She studies him for a few seconds as he returned to drinking droplets of alcohol out of his gourd, she lets out a sigh at his relaxed behavior before moving to the sink and grabbing a glass of water. As she's drinking her water, she notices him giving her a blank, almost soulless stare. She attempted at ignoring it, however it continued so she furiously set down her glass and shouted, "What do you want, Redwater?!

"Where do you keep the sake?" He asks finally.

Rikku's jaw dropped slightly at the question, "Huh?" She paused for a moment before answering, "Why would I give you any?"

He smiled, "Think of it as a part of my reward. I did catch those pirates that you all were having troubles with, after all."

Silently Rikku cursed his pompous attitude, but had to agree with the idea of his reward being more sake than Beli. She walked to the storage room in the kitchen where they kept the alcohol and opened the door. The sweet scent spread throughout the kitchen and Ranger made his way, slightly stumbling, to the door. Rikku watched his posture and movements carefully analyzing them finding openings she could use if she needed to attack him. 'He's letting his guard down too much, just because he's a mercenary doesn't mean I trust him. It's obvious he's already had quite a bit to drink already as his movements are a bit sluggish and they leave openings all over.'

She watched as he went over to one of the barrels of sake and pried it open. He dunked his gourd and fully submerged it in the alcohol. Once it was full he lifted it out and took a large swig of it, to the point where Rikku could see sake spilling out of his mouth.

Ranger wiped the sake from his chin and let out a breath of content, "Ahh! That's some good stuff. A bit on the weaker side but it'll do." He began lifting the opened barrel, and Rikku watched as the barrel was being juggled a bit between his hands.

"Here, give it to me, you're going to drop it." She would feel bad if the cooks had to come to a kitchen with a wasted sake barrel and a messy floor. 'The fact that he also just took another huge drink probably doesn't help either.'

When she walked over to take the barrel from him, he declined at first, though she continued to pester him, confident that he would drop it and she could do a better job. However due to a height difference, once the barrel was passed between the two, a splash of sake had jumped from the barrel and over onto the floor behind Rikku. She winced when the full weight of the barrel was in her arms, normally this wouldn't have been a problem for her but her injuries impaired her. Turning around, her foot slipped from under her and with the barrel still in her hands she began to fall backwards. It was then that Ranger suddenly appeared in front of her pulling the sake barrel back up, which she was holding onto, also pulling her back up. 'How did he-?! He was just behind me a second ago!' She thought to herself as she looked behind her to make sure it wasn't a trick.

"Are you okay?" He asked suddenly causing her to turn her head back to him.

"H-Huh? O-Oh yeah, uhmm thank for tha-" she started saying, embarrassed, however was cut off by his talking.

Ranger had filled his gourd again and taken another swig when Rikku had been talking, "Yeah, you're still as good as ever." He said holding up his gourd of sake and talking to it.

Rikku deadpanned, he was talking and asking about the sake...

"So what's your name?" Ranger asked.

Rikku figured he was talking to the alcohol again, however after a few seconds of continued silence, she looked up to see him staring at her, "Huh, oh... Mikazuki... Mikazuki, Rikku."

Ranger gave a grin, "Great. I'm just going to call you Rikku, and you can call me Ahren."

"You're drunk." She bluntly said in response.

"Whatever you say. So what's on your mind?" He asks her suddenly as he downs his re-filled gourd.

She gives him a questioning look and hesitates on her reply, "What do you mean...?"

He sluggishly wipes drops of alcohol from his chin, "Well it's obvious something's got you distraught." He then waved is arm while holding the gourd, gesturing to her, "You know how I can tell?..." He leaned forward and whispered, "You haven't had any booze yet."

Rikku moved in to punch him, however he unexpectedly bent backwards. With his one free hand he placed his hand down and flipped himself back over and up before swiftly appearing in front of her, the sheathed sword that was kept on his side was now held up against her neck. "Your eyes are clouded and confused..." He said as his deep red eyes bore into dull brown ones, he pulled the sheath away and walked slowly back to the barrel of sake.

Rikku bit her bottom and as if sensing her discomfort, Ahren spoke again, "I'm right, aren't I?" He pauses and waits for an answer, however none comes and so he continues, "Well whatever, it's none of my business anyways." He begins drinking more sake from his gourd.

"I just... don't know anymore." Rikku hesitantly began. "There has just been so much going on lately I can't even comprehend." She thought about her meeting with Luffy and Ace and let out a small laugh. "All I can ever remember was growing up and working towards the goal of becoming a hard-working marine but..." Rikku unexpectedly found herself talking more, unable to hold in all her worries. "Apparently there was more to my life than I can remember." She thought about her sister, Haruhi, and smiled though it quickly faded as she voiced another thought that came into her mind, "I can't even remember the times I had spent with her. I couldn't even remember _her._" She clenched her fists, though calmed herself as she looked down at the ground, her eyes filled with remorse. "There's nothing but a void of memories in my mind..." She look up at Ahren, "Hey Ahren, do you think-"

"Zzzzzzzzzzzz..."

"..."

"Zzzzzzz..."

"...Tch... WAKE UP, B &*%$#!" Rikku yells loudly at him.

Sluggishly his eyes open and he rubs them, "What?" He asks with a bit of an irritated tone.

"I hope you know it's not polite to fall asleep on someone when they're talking!" She crosses her arms and lectures him.

Ahren scrunches his face in annoyance as he raises his tattooed arms and stretches his back, "Yeah, yeah whatever."

This just pissed Rikku off even more, "You just ask about my problems and then wave them off? Well, what a great first impression, Red Water."

He lazily lifts an eyebrow, in a questioning way, "What happened? I thought we were on good terms, I vaguely remember you calling me Ahren before."

Rikku huffed, "That was before, when you seemed like you cared about any words that came out of my mouth."

"I was listening though." Ahren said seriously.

A bit surprised by his words her arms fell to her sides, "Oh, really?"

"Yeah, something about your life in the marines or something..." He gave her a tired smile.

"You just repeated two words out of everything I said!" She shouted at him.

"Zzzzzzzz..." She sighed as she watched him sleep, with his back up against the counter just as she had found him, and his arm strewn over the barrel of sake.

She walks to the kitchen entrance and shuts the lights off and just before she shuts the door behind her she whispers, "I have to admit, talking about it really did help me out. Thanks, Ahren."

The door shuts and a victory smirk made it's way onto the mercenary's face.

* * *

><p><strong>Wow, there were actually zero line breaks in this chapter, minus the two, beginning and bottom. <strong>

**Well, I haven't said this in a while cause I kind of found it selfish, but I would like to hear from any of my readers, old or new so...**

**Please Review! T_T**


End file.
